Entre Irmãos
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Jensen e Jason, irmãos que além de dividirem a mesma aparência, dividem também um segredo que não pode ser descoberto por ninguém. Especialmente por Misha, a pessoa por quem os dois se apaixonaram.' - Jensha.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Jensen viu as mãos do irmão lhe dando tchau enquanto o pai deles colocava algumas malas na parte de trás da caminhonete vermelha. Sentia a mão da mãe, que estava ao seu lado, apertar a sua com força, o pai estava indo embora com outra mulher, e estava levando consigo o irmão que tanto amava.

Teve que se controlar para não implorar para ir junto, mas não podia deixar a mãe sozinha, tinha combinado com o outro na noite anterior, ele ficaria no Kansas com a mãe, enquanto Jason, seu irmão gêmeo, iria para a Rússia com o pai.

Mesmo tendo apenas doze anos, as diferenças entre os dois já podiam ser notadas. Jason, ao contrário do irmão era falante, tinha facilidade em fazer amizades e era sem dúvida, mais sentimental que o outro.

Jensen não falava muito, achava que na maioria das vezes palavras eram desnecessárias, o único amigo que tinha era o irmão, e por isso não se desgrudavam um segundo, de jeito nenhum deixava as pessoas se aproximarem a ponto de conhecê-lo.

A única coisa que tinham em comum era a paixão pelas forças armadas, paixão que era sempre muito incentivada pelo pai, que era combatente do exército.

Enquanto via o irmão entrar na caminhonete, Jensen sentia metade de seu mundo indo junto, e embora os olhos ardessem, deixou que apenas o irmão derramasse lágrimas, porque Jensen tinha que ser forte, era o único que não podia chorar.

Ficou na frente de casa, segurando a mão da mãe até a caminhonete desaparecer completamente, o aperto da mãe em sua mão afrouxou e ele encarou os olhos e a face vermelha da mulher que tinha lhe dado a vida. Os olhos dela estavam perdidos na estrada e o corpo pequenino ainda tremia em soluços dolorosos.

_Vamos, mãe. – disse ele, puxando-a para dentro.

Jensen não ia falar que sentia muito, não ia dizer nada que a fizesse se sentir melhor porque não havia nada a dizer, quem era bom com palavras era Jason e ele tinha ido embora, então apenas limitou-se a puxar a mãe para dentro e aconchegá-la no quarto que há dois dias ela dividia com o, agora, ex-marido.

_Por que você ficou? – a voz dela ecoou pelo quarto quando ele estava fechando a porta.

_Não ia deixá-la sozinha, mãe. – respondeu e já estava saindo quando ela voltou a falar.

_Seu irmão deveria ter ficado. – ela encarava a parede branca. – Ele saberia cuidar melhor de mim, ele sabe quando eu preciso de um abraço, você não. Porque você é igual ao seu pai.

Jensen baixou os olhos, receberia aquilo como um elogio se não estivesse com tanta raiva do pai.

_Desculpe. – falou e saiu do quarto.

_10 anos depois ~_

Jensen abriu a porta de casa e entrou. Colocou a caixa de ferramentas no chão e foi ao quarto da mãe. Abriu as cortinas deixando a claridade entrar, mesmo sobre os protestos da mulher.

_Você quer me matar? – gritou ela descabelada. – Hein? Quer se ver livre de mim, é?

Ele bufou, estava cansado demais de tudo aquilo. Pegou as garrafas de cachaça, que vazias, estavam jogadas no chão.

_Eu acho que sua bebedeira vai matá-la, antes que os raios do sol possam fazê-lo. – respondeu seco, saindo do quarto que fedia a urina, já que a mãe não deixava ninguém entrar para limpar.

Suspirou enquanto jogava as garrafas no lixo da cozinha. Arregaçou as mangas e começou a lavar a louça, enquanto seu pensamento ia em busca de lembranças do irmão.

_Ah, Jason... Que saudade. – murmurou para a cozinha vazia. – Espero que esteja melhor que eu. – suspirou.

Terminou de lavar os copos e alguns pratos, quando a porta da frente abriu. A ruiva entrou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas Jensen nem ao menos se virou para encará-la.

_Oi, amor. – disse melosa beijando a bochecha dele.

_Hmm. – resmungou, e ela apenas girou os olhos e sentou-se, esperando ele terminar de limpar a pia.

Começou a cantarolar uma música que o loiro não conhecia, aumentando o volume gradativamente. Sorriu satisfeita quando ele se virou para encará-la, as mãos grandes pingando um pouco de espuma.

_O que você quer Danneel? – perguntou sem paciência, esperando que ela dissesse logo e fosse embora.

_É assim que você fala comigo? – disse se levantando. – Eu venho aqui pra te ver, porque você é meu noivo, e é desse jeito que você me trata?

Jensen fechou os olhos e ainda com as mãos molhadas massageou as têmporas, enquanto ouvia a porta da frente bater com força. Enxugou as mãos de qualquer jeito e correu para fora.

Danneel estava alcançando o portão quando o loiro agarrou seu braço com força, puxando-a. Apertou a moça em um abraço carinhoso e sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem a camisa do uniforme que usava.

_Me desculpe. – disse e sentiu quando ela se aconchegou mais em seu peito largo. – Eu sinto muito mesmo.

_Tudo bem. – ela respondeu agarrando-se mais a ele. – Seu dia na oficina não deve ter sido fácil, não é?

Sentiu as unhas cumpridas dela passearem por suas costas, e atacou os lábios dela com fúria. Levantou o corpo pequeno e soltou um gemido baixo quando ela enroscou as pernas em seu quadril. Levou-a para dentro de casa e fechou a porta com o pé, deitou a moça no sofá e colou seu corpo ao dela.

_Mas o que é isso? – a voz irritada encheu a sala. – Ta achando que a minha casa é motel, Jensen?

O loiro ergueu os olhos para a mulher que tinha as duas mãos na cintura.

_Desculpe. – disse levantando-se. – A senhora precisa de alguma coisa? – estava visivelmente embaraçado com a situação.

Ela olhou torto para Danneel antes de responder.

_Chegou uma carta do seu irmão, ele está vindo pra cá com a namorada. Parece que o nome dela é... Misha. – e antes de sair jogou o papel no sofá para que o loiro pudesse ler.

_J-Jason?! – e arregalou os olhos.

Danneel abraçou-se a ele, querendo espiar um pouco da carta quando o namorado fosse abri-la, mas Jensen segurava o envelope tão firme, como se não tivesse forças o suficiente para abrir a carta do irmão.

Jensen piscou demoradamente, encarando o papel, abriu e leu com voracidade cada letra bem escrita de Jason. Assim que terminou mostrou a Danneel, que curiosa, desenroscou-se do pescoço de Jensen e leu a carta com tanto interesse quanto ele.

_Dez anos... – disse ele encarando a folha que estava na mão da namorada. – Dez anos... – disse novamente e ouviu Danneel bufar ao seu lado, mas não se importou.

Não conseguia acreditar que Jason estava voltando, e com uma namorada! Ficava imaginando se o gosto do irmão era parecido com o seu, e será que ainda eram parecidos fisicamente?

Riu divertido imaginando como o irmão estaria, vendo combinações bizarras se formarem em sua mente.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebeu quando Danneel levantou-se, beijou-lhe o rosto e foi embora. Encostou-se mais no sofá macio relendo a carta.

Jason não dizia nada sobre o pai deles, contava apenas que a Rússia era fria demais e por isso estava voltando para os Estados Unidos da América, e trazendo com ele uma pessoa especial chamada Misha, o que era um claro sinal de que era uma namorada, pois do contrário o irmão não estaria trazendo-a para conhecer a mãe de ambos.

Olhou o relógio e este marcava onze horas em ponto, espreguiçou-se tentando relaxar. Ligou a TV, mas nada prendia sua atenção, só conseguia pensar na chegada do irmão que estava prevista para o dia seguinte.

Fechou os olhos depois de um tempo sentindo as pálpebras pesarem e deixou que o cansaço do dia exaustivo fosse dizimado pelo sono.

Acordou às sete horas, como sempre fazia, foi ao quarto da mãe, vendo se estava tudo bem, escreveu um bilhete dizendo que chegaria um pouco mais tarde para o almoço, mesmo sabendo que ela não lia nenhum dos bilhetes que deixava, pegou seu boné e saiu de casa. Entrou na caminhonete preta e suspirou, Jim ficaria feliz em saber que Jason voltaria aquele dia.

Chegou à oficina e por Deus, quanto mais ele queria que as horas passassem, mais elas demoravam. Suspirou aliviado quando viu o relógio marcar 11hrs.

_Jim, eu preciso ir buscar o Jason tudo bem? – perguntou, limpando a mão com um pano sujo de graxa.

_Ah, Jensen, tudo bem. – disse o velho, sorrindo assim que saiu de baixo de uma caminhonete. – Tire a tarde de folga, só me apareça aqui amanhã depois do almoço, traga o seu irmão para eu vê-lo.

_Tá bom, Jim. – disse sorrindo. – Obrigado.

Despediu-se dele, prometendo que no dia seguinte traria o irmão. O caminho para o aeroporto foi angustiante, pegou vários atalhos, mas a construção parecia estar sempre mais distante.

Estacionou na frente do aeroporto e correu para dentro, a ansiedade tomando conta de todo seu corpo.

Estava no salão de desembarque, andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. O vôo de Jason havia se atrasado, mas como a moça tinha lhe informado, logo ele pode ver o avião descer.

Não demorou muito para que ele visse um loiro alto de pernas arqueadas, passar pela porta. Viu o outro correr até ele e o mundo parecer parar quando sentiu o irmão agarrar-se ao seu corpo em um abraço apertado, a saudade de tantos anos vivendo separados.

_Hey. – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos do outro, que eram mais compridos que os seus. – Como você ta, hein? – perguntou, quando o outro finalmente se afastou.

_Eu estou bem. – ele sorria, e por Deus, parecia um clone de si. – E você?

_Eu to indo. – disse ele, e mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. – E onde está a sua linda namorada? – perguntou.

Jason riu e ao lado dele apareceu um moreno, com pele branca e de olhos muito azuis, Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu as mãos entrelaçadas.

_Esse é o Misha. – disse ele sorrindo, e o moreno estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

_Mas... É um homem?! – disse espantado, ignorando a mão que o outro estendia, fazendo com que alguns olhares curiosos se focassem nos três.

* * *

**N/a**: Aiaiai' E agora? Bem o que vocês acharam desse começo? Vale à pena embarcar mais nessa fic comigo?

**N/a2:** Ah, sobre os posts, talvez demorem um pouco mais do que vocês estão acostumados *se esconde*, mas eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar muito.

_Deixem review seus lindos = *_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Jensen tentava manter seus olhos na estrada, mas aqueles olhos não o deixavam em paz, olhava para Misha pelo retrovisor da caminhonete, e então seu olhar ia de volta à estrada, tentando ao máximo se controlar para não olhá-lo de novo.

O que parecia impossível, já que aqueles olhos pareciam clamar pelos seus. Suspirou.

_Jenny... Eu sei que você vai achar estranho isso tudo, mas eu...

_Ta tudo bem, Jason. – disse tentando sorrir. – Eu não posso dizer que não estou assustado, até porque eu esperava uma russa loira, – olhou pra Misha pelo retrovisor novamente e o viu sorrir, contendo uma gargalhada. – mas eu posso me acostumar com isso, sério, a minha única preocupação é a mamãe... Eu não sei se, desculpe, - disse olhando pra o moreno. – a mamãe está preparada para ter um... Genro.

_Bem, a _minha _preocupação, – disse o irmão dando ênfase à palavra. – era apenas você, e eu devo dizer que não me desapontou. – e sorriu feliz.

Jensen respirou fundo e mesmo sem saber o porquê, olhou pelo retrovisor novamente, não podia culpar o irmão por ter se apaixonado pelo moreno, afinal, Misha era muito bonito, e isso estava começando a perturbar Jensen.

Perdeu-se em devaneio, e logo pode ver a casa aparecer depois de uma longa subida.

_Puxa! – ouviu o irmão exclamar. – Está do jeitinho que eu me lembro. – disse sorrindo e então se virou para o namorado. – Olha Misha, eu adorava brincar ali, - e apontou uma velha construção inacabada. – eu e Jenny nos escondíamos lá quando aprontávamos alguma...

_Quando _você _aprontava alguma, - corrigiu o irmão. – eu era apenas o espectador... Sempre. – disse sorrindo para o irmão, enquanto lembrava-se de algumas situações que passaram por causa do mais novo.

Ouviu quando ele riu, a gargalhada ecoando dentro da caminhonete contagiou a todos, e Jensen sentia o estomago doer por causa disso, fazia tanto tempo que não ria assim.

Dez anos, para ser exato.

Estacionou a caminhonete na frente da casa e desceu, logo pegando as malas que estavam na parte de trás. Jason pegou na mão do moreno e, sobre os olhares atentos de Jensen foram até a varanda, esperando pelo mais velho dos gêmeos.

_Vamos lá, entrem. – disse ele aos dois, e então Jason passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de abrir a porta.

A casa estava silenciosa, mas o cheiro que vinha da cozinha atingiu a todos, fazendo o estomago de Jensen roncar assim que se aproximou o suficiente para sentir o cheiro, o que arrancou risadas dos outros dois.

_Desculpem, – disse. – eu meio que sai sem comer.

Foi quando seu olhar parou em Misha, que tinha as bochechas coradas do recente ataque de riso, sentiu o peito arder, mas logo tratou de desviar o olhar.

_Jason! – a voz da mulher se espalhou pela sala, e logo estava agarrada ao filho, chorando pela falta que ele fizera. – Meu filho! Que bom que voltou pra mim...

Jensen baixou os olhos, em todos aqueles anos, a mãe nunca o abraçara ou lhe dera um beijo, estava sempre bêbada e jogada no quarto, o loiro quase não a via sóbria, mas mesmo assim, bêbada ou não, a mãe sempre deixou clara sua adoração pelo mais novo deles.

Como ela mesma dizia, Jensen era exatamente como o pai deles, por isso ela não tinha sentimentos por ele.

Misha viu quando Jensen ficou desconfortável, mas resolveu não comentar nada, afinal o grande problema ali, seria explicar a mãe de Jason que era namorado do filho dela.

_Mãe, esse é o Misha. – ouviu o namorado dizer e congelou.

_É-é um prazer conhecê-la, senhora. – disse trêmulo e nervoso.

Jensen tinha os olhos arregalados, estava pronto para ficar na frente do moreno se a mãe fosse pular no pescoço dele e lhe arrancar a vida por Jason ter dito aquilo, mas tudo que ela fez foi sorrir.

_O prazer é todo meu, Misha. – e puxou ele para um abraço, fazendo Jensen arregalar os olhos e arquear as sobrancelhas. – Me chame de Donna, você é da família agora, meu bem.

Jensen deixou as mochilas caírem no chão e observou a cena embasbacado, Danneel saiu da cozinha naquele momento, estava segurando uma bacia com maionese caseira.

_Oi, amor. – e colocou a bacia na mesa, vindo até ele e dando um selinho em seus lábios, se virando para o outro loiro em seguida. – Oi, Jason! Nossa! Você parece uma cópia do Jens, – disse ela entre maravilhada e assustada com a aparência. – tirando o cabelo é claro. – disse indo até ele e lhe beijando os dois lados da face.

_Oi, Danneel. – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – Esse é o Misha.

_Ah, é um prazer conhecê... Você é _a _Misha? _A_ namorad_a_? Eu quero dizer... – estava embaraçada.

_Sim, é meu namorad_o._ – Jason disse, divertido com a reação de todos. – E me desculpem não ter especificado que ele é homem. – e riu divertido, porque Jason era assim, não importava em que situação estava, sempre achava graça de tudo.

_Me desculpe, eu... Eu realmente não esperava por isso. – disse ela vermelha, ficando perto do namorado.

_Tudo bem, foi melhor que meu irmão. – disse Jason olhando com os olhos apertadinhos na direção de Jensen. – Ele gritou bem alto no aeroporto que o Misha era um homem, como se eu não soubesse disso. – e desatou a rir vendo o irmão ganhar uma coloração vermelha, assim como a namorada.

Quando terminaram de almoçar, Danneel e Misha ajudaram a mãe de Jensen a limpar a louça, enquanto Jason tirava as coisas da mochila. Jensen tinha sumido, mas para Danneel não foi difícil achá-lo.

_Puxa, que notícia hein? – comentou enquanto lhe dava uma lata de cerveja.

Jensen apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, para então entender que ela falava do namorado do irmão.

_Se ele está feliz... – e deu de ombros olhando para estrada.

_Já perguntou pra ele?

_Ainda não... E eu não sei mais se eu quero saber Dan. – disse encarando a mulher.

_Você sabe que quer, e é melhor perguntar agora, era seu pai Jens, todo mundo quer saber do pai. – disse ela.

_Jenny! – ouviram o outro loiro chamar e Jensen se virou na direção dele.

_Eu te vejo depois, preciso ir para o salão agora. – Danneel beijou-lhe a boca e saiu, sabia que eles precisavam conversar.

_E então? – ouviu o irmão perguntar e ergueu os olhos para encontrar o mesmo verde dos seus.

_O quê? – perguntou dando de ombros.

_Ah, eu sei que só estava tentando ser educado com aquela conversa de que não se importa de eu estar namorando um homem. – disse pegando a cerveja do irmão e tomando um gole generoso.

_Não, está errado. – retrucou enquanto resgatava a cerveja que Danneel havia lhe trazido. – Eu realmente não me importo. Se você estiver feliz... Bem, é só o que interessa pra mim, Jason.

_Aham. – disse entortando a boca fazendo o outro loiro sorrir. – Foi o que nosso pai me disse... Um pouco antes de me por pra fora de casa, me mandando ser feliz em outro lugar, de preferência bem longe dele.

Jensen abaixou os olhos, nunca esperaria outra atitude do patriarca da família.

_Eu sinto muito. – disse baixinho, encarando o chão de terra batida.

_Tudo bem. – disse o mais novo dando de ombros. – Você sabe que nunca me importei muito com as opiniões dele.

_Você não se importava com a opinião de ninguém, pelo que eu me lembre Jason. – retrucou o outro sorrindo.

_Eu me importo com a sua, irmão. – e colocou uma mão no ombro do mais velho, enquanto sorria feliz. – É muito bom estar de volta e ver que ainda me ama. Seria completamente frustrante se me tratasse como um desconhecido. – desabafou bebendo um último gole da cerveja do outro.

Jensen sorriu encarando a estrada de terra que não parecia ter fim.

_Eu digo o mesmo.

_Tudo bem, pode me perguntar sobre ele, não é como se fosse doloroso falar.

Jensen suspirou, seu irmão ainda o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um.

_Eu não tenho nada pra perguntar, Jason. – e fixou seu olhar na cerca, não deixando que seu irmão o olhasse nos olhos.

Jason arqueou as sobrancelhas e se Jensen tivesse olhado pra ele teria achado estranho aquela expressão sua, ser usada por um rosto tão parecido com o seu.

_Faz dois anos. – disse, vendo os olhos verdes do irmão se cravarem nos seus. – Faz dois anos que eu o vi. Depois fui morar com o Misha, porque o pai me proibiu até de andar na mesma rua que ele.

Jensen sentiu um aperto no peito, e custou a dar sua opinião.

_Se eu te conheço bem, Jason, tenho certeza que não apresentou o Misha sutilmente. – disse olhando fundo nos olhos do outro. – Você nunca soube ser sutil.

Jason gargalhou segurando a barriga.

_É, eu não posso discordar disso. – e fez uma cara engraçada, como se estivesse tirando sarro de si mesmo.

_Então... Nunca mais o viu? – perguntou, sem esperança de ter qualquer tipo de noticia sobre o estado do homem que uma vez tinha sido seu maior herói.

_Não, mas eu asseguro que ele está bem. – disse sorrindo fraco. – Afinal a 'força' dele não deve ter mudado desde a última terça.

_O que quer dizer? Disse que não o vê há dois anos. – encarou o irmão de frente, os olhos verdes exigindo uma resposta verdadeira do outro.

Viu o irmão sorrir fraco e então fazer um gesto, como se dissesse para ele deixar aquilo quieto.

_Jason. – chamou, e os olhos do irmão se viraram para ele, marejados, carregados de uma dor que parecia insuportável. – O que ele fez? – perguntou assustado.

Então, o mais novo levantou a camisa.

As marcas escuras estavam por todo o abdômen e quadril, Jensen podia não ser expert em assunto de lesões, mas com certeza o pai tinha dado uma bela surra no irmão.

_Não vou deixar o Misha me tocar até isso desaparecer. – disse ele, logo abaixando o pano fino.

_Meu Deus! – exclamou, a visão da pele machucada do irmão fazendo o sangue borbulhar de raiva. – Você foi ao médico, não é?

_Está louco?! É claro que não. – disse, sem coragem de encará-lo. – Não somos bem aceitos na Rússia... – Não somos aceitos em lugar algum – completou.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e puxou o irmão para um abraço, tomando cuidado para não apertá-lo demais.

_Por favor, Jenny... Só... Não conte a ninguém. – pediu, e suspirou aliviado quando Jensen acenou fracamente que não contaria.

* * *

**N/a:** Alguém ai já odeia o pai do Ackles? Pois é, eu sim, mas né... Até o próximo pessoas õ/


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Voltaram para dentro como se nada tivesse acontecido, Misha e Donna estavam sentados no sofá, falando sobre qualquer coisa que Jensen não entendia.

Jason se juntou a eles e por mais que Jensen quisesse fazer o mesmo, deu um sorriso sem graça e foi para o quarto, era bem mais seguro lá, não queria correr o risco de o irmão descobrir que o namorado tinha lhe chamado a atenção.

O que era estranho já que nunca tinha se sentido assim por nenhum outro ali no Kansas. Geralmente nem mesmo as mulheres o atraiam.

Deu um sorrisinho de incredulidade para si mesmo, pegou uma toalha e foi ao banheiro. Suspirou enquanto tirava as roupas, a cabeça fervendo em pensamentos e tudo o que ele não podia era ficar pensando no namorado do irmão.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo! Fechou os olhos, entrando no box e ligando o chuveiro, o rosto do moreno simplesmente não abandonava sua mente.

_Meu Deus! – disse baixinho, passando o sabonete pelo corpo. –Isso não pode estar acontecendo, eu nem ao menos o conheço! E ele é namorado do Jason!

Tratou de sair logo do chuveiro, mas não esperava o que aconteceu a seguir. Estava enrolando a toalha no quadril quando a porta abriu, revelando o moreno de olhos incrivelmente azuis, encarando seu corpo molhado.

_J-Jensen... Me desculpe. Eu não sa-sabia que es-estava aqui. – gaguejou sem jeito, os olhos vidrados nas gotas de água que desciam pelo abdômen bem talhado e bronzeado pelo sol.

_Misha! – disse, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

Por ironia do destino, a toalha que ele estava segurando presa ao quadril, soltou-se revelando o resto do corpo bem moldado do loiro, Jensen tratou de subi-la e se cobrir o mais rápido que pode, mas não conseguiu evitar que o moreno lhe visse inteiramente exposto.

_Me-me des-culpe por isso, eu não... Eu não... – Jensen queria desaparecer da face da terra, por Deus, como aquilo era embaraçoso!

_Tu-tudo bem, - disse as bochechas vermelhas demais e os olhos desviando do olhar verde do outro. – foi um acidente.

Jensen concordou, demasiado sem jeito e então pediu licença, passando pelo moreno, deixando aquele cheiro gostoso no ar.

Misha mordeu os lábios e esperou até Jensen entrar no quarto, para então se trancar no banheiro, sentando no vaso e colocando a mão sobre a boca, como se o que tinha acabado de ver fosse algo proibido.

O que de fato era.

_Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! – era só o que saia de sua boca.

Andou pelo quarto, procurou uma calça jeans qualquer e então se enfiou dentro dela, suas mãos alcançaram uma camisa preta e então saiu do quarto. Quando chegou a sala, não esperava encontrar Misha lá.

_Eu... Eu to saindo. – disse, os olhos passavam da mãe para Jason, ignorando o moreno por completo, ou pelo menos tentando.

_Vai ver sua noiva, irmãozinho? – e riu malicioso.

_Ah, não, eu... Na verdade vou... Ver o Jared. – disse e sorriu desconfortável, saindo rápido dali.

Entrou no Impala e suspirou, o coração batendo rápido como se fosse lhe saltar do peito.

_Mas que diabos! – e socou o volante, ganhando a estrada.

Não se encontrou com Jared e também não foi à casa de Danneel, parou o carro no primeiro bar que encontrou e não saiu de lá até a garçonete enxotá-lo para fora, dizendo que eram 5hrs da manhã e que ele não podia mais ficar ali.

Caminhou trôpego até o estacionamento de um motel ali perto e entrou no seu carro, ajeitou-se o melhor que pode e como não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos, dormiu.

Jason levantou cedo e fez café, esperava encontrar o irmão de pé antes dele, mas foi vê-lo no quarto e estava tudo em perfeita ordem, apenas Jensen era quem faltava.

Sentou na cama do irmão, a caneca fumegante de café na mão. Suspirou fundo olhando a cortina azul marinho que não deixava passar nenhuma claridade para o cômodo.

Olhou em volta vendo algumas roupas jogadas e riu quando viu um sutiã preso na lateral do guarda-roupa, mas então seus olhos marejaram ao ver a foto, meio amarelada pelo tempo.

Levantou, levando a caneca consigo e parou em frente ao papel antigo.

Estavam lá. Os quatro na foto.

Donna e o pai deles abraçados, enquanto os dois estavam no chão, brincando. Jensen tinha um carrinho na mão e Jason tentava desesperadamente pegá-lo.

Nem mesmo notou quando o namorado se juntou a ele, admirando silenciosamente a única foto de família que restara.

_Que lindos. – ouviu a voz dele e virou-se, finalmente se dando conta que não estava sozinho.

_Ah, - e sorriu, beijando-lhe os lábios com delicadeza. – bom dia, querido.

_Bom dia. – respondeu o outro, envolvendo o quadril do loiro com os braços esguios e afundando o nariz na curva do pescoço dele.

_Você dormiu bem? – perguntou, como se para saber se Misha não ficara chateado por ter se recusado a fazer amor com ele na noite anterior.

_Sim, eu adorei aquela cama... Tão macia. – e sorriu.

_Ah... Me desculpe, Mish... Por ontem... É que eu...

_Está tudo bem, Jason. – cortou o namorado. – Talvez eu tenha sido inconveniente de te pedir pra fazer amor comigo na primeira noite em que ficamos na casa da sua mãe... Eu quero pedir desculpas. – disse envergonhado.

_Não amor, você não foi... Eu só... Não estava me sentindo bem. – disse ele, sentindo-se culpado por ter que mentir para o namorado.

Imaginava-se tirando a roupa perto dele e então Misha ficaria horrorizado com as marcas, diria que tudo aquilo era culpa dele, já que foi ele quem deu o primeiro passo no relacionamento dos dois.

Não poderia fazer com que o moreno se sentisse culpado pela melhor coisa que lhe acontecera na vida.

Abraçou-o mais apertado, procurando seus lábios, deixando a caneca de café descansar na escrivaninha do irmão. Apertou-se contra ele, o moreno animado com as caricias pressionou o quadril contra o dele, fazendo Jason sentir o quanto estava 'animado'.

_Não... Para, Misha... – disse quando ele tentou lhe arrancar a camisa. – Vamos esperar mais um pouco, sim? E também, esse é o quarto do Jenny, ele não ia gostar nada de ver a gente se enroscando por aqui. – e riu, imaginando a cara do irmão se visse a cena de segundos atrás.

_É você tem razão... – disse Misha, sorrindo enquanto pegava a caneca dele. – Vamos lá pra cozinha, sua mãe ainda não levantou e... Espera. – e olhou em volta, percebendo só agora a falta do irmão mais velho do namorado. – Onde está o Jensen?

_Eu não sei... Talvez ele tenha dormido na casa da Danneel. – disse, e viu Misha levantar as sobrancelhas, para então dar de ombros e puxá-lo para fora do quarto.

Jensen abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, não sabia onde estava até ver o neon azul piscando.

_Motel 'Paradise'... – tentou buscar aquele nome na mente, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível de se realizar.

A cabeça doía tanto que ele queria morrer, o cérebro parecia girar dentro de sua cabeça e até o menor som o irritava, já que parecia uma explosão de bomba em sua cabeça.

Procurou o celular pelos bolsos da calça e da jaqueta, mas não encontrou. Suspirou fundo encostando a cabeça no banco, tentando desesperadamente lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça, exceto o fato do namorado do irmão o ter visto pelado.

Aí lembrou que na pressa de sair de casa deixara o celular no bolso da outra calça, suspirou derrotado por ter que enfrentar o mundo lá fora. Abriu a porta do Impala e aquilo soou como um apito dentro de seu cérebro.

_Meu Deus... Eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida. – disse, tentando não tombar para o lado, porque ainda estava meio cambaleante.

Olhou em volta e agradeceu por ter um telefone publico a alguns passos de onde estava.

Caminhou até lá e discou os números da casa de Jared, errou na primeira e segunda tentativa, já que os números estavam meio embaralhados em sua mente, suspirou de alivio quando ouviu a voz do moreno alto atender a linha.

__Hum... É o Jared_. – o ouviu dizer e sorriu minimamente.

_Oi, Jay... Eu...

__Jensen?! Onde você ta? Você disse que vinha na minha casa, mas não apareceu! Você foi assaltado? Meu Deus, eles bateram em você? Chamou a policia? Você viu os rostos?_ – a chuva de perguntas fez o loiro afastar o ouvido do telefone por um momento.

_Jay... Espera... Jared!

__O quê?_ – o outro gritou, temendo que algo tivesse acontecido.

_Eu estou bem...

__Graças a Deus..._ – e Jensen pode ouvir o suspiro dele.

_Mas... Como sabia que eu pretendia ir pra sua casa? Eu não disse pra você que ia.

__O seu irmão me ligou desesperado, já é uma hora da tarde e você saiu ontem... Acho que ele falou que eram 9hrs da noite. Estão todos muito preocupados com você. _– terminou.

_Me desculpe, eu só... Sai pra beber um pouco. – disse, amaldiçoando-se, ia trabalhar dali à uma hora e sua cabeça ainda latejava.

__Você foi beber?_ – a voz mostrava incredulidade. –_ Logo você que é tão contra bebida?_

_Eu... Precisava Jay. – respondeu.

__Tudo bem, não estou te recriminando. _– disse o moreno.

_Obrigado. – disse, então lembrando-se do porque de ter ligado para o amigo. – Ah, será que você pode vir me buscar?

__Claro você está aonde?_ – perguntou.

_Estou aqui no estacionamento do motel 'Paradise' e ... – nem mesmo terminou de falar e uma mulher falou:

__Coloque mais fichas para continuar falando._

Jared queria rir do outro lado, enquanto escutava o som de moedas caindo, dando a entender que o amigo tinha colocado mais fichas.

__Onde está seu celular Jen?_

_Eu esqueci em casa, na pressa de sair. – respondeu, já sabendo que o amigo tiraria sarro.

__Puxa vida! Eu queria poder saber o que te desestabilizou tanto para que saísse e esquecesse até do celular... Até parece que ele faz parte do teu corpo, você nunca o esquece._ – comentou.

Jensen suspirou, ele sabia muito bem 'quem' tinha lhe desestabilizado, mas preferiu não falar nada, apenas disse para Jared se apressar e desligou.

Encostou-se no Impala e fechou os olhos, e por mais que quisesse pensar em sua linda noiva, a única pessoa que lhe vinha à mente era o namorado do irmão.

E isso estava deixando-o assustado.

* * *

**N/a:** Ah, desculpem se tiver algum erro, escrevi isso às 4hrs da manhã e estava com preguiça de revisar, então -.-'


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Jared tocou a campainha esperando algum do Ackle's o atenderem, mas foi um moreno de lindos olhos azuis que lhe abriu a porta, dando passagem em seguida, ao ver um loiro enroscado no pescoço dele, mal se agüentando em pé.

_O que houve? – a voz de Jason saiu esganiçada e Jared levantou as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo.

Ele era igualzinho ao Jensen!

'_Óbvio são gêmeos!'_ pensou consigo mesmo, mas ainda assim, a não ser pelo cabelo é claro, eles poderiam facilmente se passar um pelo outro que ninguém notaria a diferença.

_E então? – o ouviu perguntar. – O que houve com o Jen?

_Ah, ele... Ele ta de ressaca. – disse ajeitando-se melhor enquanto arrastava o amigo até o sofá, colocando-o lá da melhor maneira que pode.

_É melhor colocá-lo na cama não acha? – a voz de Misha soou baixa e o namorado concordou, ajudando Jared a levantar o loiro de volta, guiando-o até o corredor que dava para o quarto do loiro.

_Onde ele estava? – perguntou curioso, não sabia se o irmão tinha o hábito de beber.

_Estava no estacionamento do mo...

_Jensen! Meu Deus eu só consegui chegar agora, meu carro quebrou... Ele está bem? Alguém bateu nele? – a mulher entrou apavorada, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e segurando na mão do loiro.

_Não, Dan... Está tudo bem, ele só... Bebeu demais, ontem. – respondeu Jared.

_Eu vou ligar pro Jim... Ele não pode ir trabalhar desse jeito.

Jensen podia ouvi-los falar, reconhecia cada uma das vozes, mas o sono que sentia era tão forte que nem mesmo lutou contra ele, apenas fechou os olhos apagou.

Quando abriu os olhos de volta estava tudo escuro, e mesmo que não pudesse ver nada, sabia que não estava sozinho ali. Passou a mão pelo colchão encontrando alguns fios compridos, _'com certeza cabelos da Danneel'_, pensou.

_Dan... – chamou baixinho, afinal não sabia que horas eram. – Dan, querida. – e passou a mão de leve pelos fios, fazendo um carinho.

_Hmmn. – e o corpo mexeu-se, virando para ele. – Jenny? Já acordou?

A voz sonolenta do irmão fez Jensen se afastar rápido demais e a cabeça latejou, parecia que a maldita ressaca não passaria tão cedo.

_Ai! – e colocou a mão na cabeça, querendo que de algum modo ela parasse de doer. – J-Jason o que ta fazendo aqui?

_Eu vim cuidar de você... – disse ele, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos. – Você quer um comprimido? Eu vou buscar pra você. – e levantou devagar.

_Espera. – o irmão já abria a porta para sair.

_O quê?

_Eu vou com você. – disse se levantando também, nem mesmo percebendo que estava apenas de boxer branca.

_Tudo bem então...

Jason acendeu a luz da cozinha e Jensen sentou na cadeira mais próxima, logo o irmão lhe empurrou um copo com água e dois comprimidos. Jensen ergueu os olhos, agradecido pela atenção que o mais novo estava dando para ele, nunca tinha sido tratado assim, nem mesmo por Danneel.

Tomou o remédio e viu o irmão sentar a sua frente, sorrindo pra ele como se Jensen fosse a mais bela estátua ou obra de arte que o mais novo já vira.

_Por que ta me olhando assim? – perguntou, incomodado.

Jason sorriu.

_Eu... Estava pensando em como você ficaria bonito se eu te pintasse. – disse com voz sonhadora. – Eu tinha um ateliê na Rússia, mas sabia que já era hora de voltar pra casa, era como se... Tivesse algo me chamando pra cá.

_Bem, quem sabe um dia você me pinte então? – disse sorrindo, imaginando-se numa daquelas poses estranhas que já vira nas obras de arte que passavam na TV.

_Ah, eu duvido que você deixe. – disse o irmão sorrindo.

_Acredite, se você me dopar antes talvez eu faça algumas poses pra você. – os dois riram e só então Jensen lembrou de ter ouvido a voz de Danneel. – Foi o Jared quem me trouxe não foi?

_Sim, ele chegou aqui e te jogou no sofá, - e não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo. – você parecia um saco de batata, do jeito que ele te carregava.

Jensen sorriu, fazendo uma careta pra ele.

_A... A Danneel veio aqui também? Eu pensei ter ouvido a voz dela...

_É, ela passou por aqui sim, mas quando você desmaiou na frente dela, precisava ver, ela quase teve um surto. – disse ele divertido. – Queria até, que jogássemos água gelada na tua cara.

_Isso é bem típico dela. – respondeu, achando que tinha escolhido a garota mais doida da cidade para se casar.

_Como acabou ficando com ela? – perguntou, curioso. – Quero dizer... Você provavelmente não foi o capitão do time do colégio e...

_Eu fui. – cortou. – Eu ficava muito tempo sozinho depois que você e... O pai foram embora. – disse, baixando o olhar. – Comecei a fazer coisas que... Bem, que eu não deveria ter feito, então eu fui pego pelo Jim uma noite, enquanto tentava roubar algumas peças de carro, ele me disse pra fazer algo para ocupar minha mente... Disse que imaginava pelo que eu estava passando. Me ofereceu algum dinheiro se eu o ajudasse na oficina e...

_E então como você entrou para o time da escola? – perguntou impaciente, não entendendo o que a oficina de Jim Beaver tinha a ver com aquilo. – Você pediu pra entrar por causa dos conselhos dele?

_Não, não. – disse. – Eu não pedi pra entrar, é que teve um jogo em que o quarterback não pode participar, e como você sabe, a escola era pequena, não tinha muitos meninos que sabiam jogar nessa posição.

Jason levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando ele terminar de falar.

_Jared tinha me visto no campo um dia, depois que sai da oficina, era meu aniversário e Jim tinha me dado uma bola, eu estava pensando que... Se você ainda estivesse aqui, a gente poderia jogar, mas aí Jared apareceu e... – sorriu ao lembrar. – Bem ele simplesmente pegou a minha bola e disse 'Hey, baixinho, porque não tenta me pegar?', a gente virou amigo desde aquele dia, jogávamos no campo sempre que eu saia da oficina, porque eu não gostava de voltar pra casa. – contou.

_Sinto muito pela mamãe. – disse o mais novo com pesar, imaginando o quanto tinha sido dificil para o irmão.

_Tudo bem... – e tentou sorrir, falhando miserávelmente. – Jared disse ao técnico que eu sabia jogar e... Ele arriscou.

_E vocês ganharam?

Jensen sorriu, essa era uma coisa que gostava de contar.

_O meu time não perdeu uma única vez em que eu estive no campo.

_Metido. – e sorriu, vendo que o irmão parecia melhor. – Acho que você falou mais agora do que em todas as horas em que eu estive aqui. – e sorriu para o irmão.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, a dor já tinha aliviado e ele se sentia bem melhor, sentira tanta falta de conversar com Jason, era muito bom ter o irmão de volta ao seu lado. Começou a prestar mais atenção no irmão, e foi descendo os olhos por ele que notou a única tatuagem no corpo do outro.

_Quando você a fez? – perguntou, apontando-lhe o peito.

_Fiz dois dias depois de saber o nome dele. – respondeu, passando a mão pelas letras que estava sobre seu coração. – Foi uma loucura, mas eu sabia que seria dele pra sempre.

Jensen sorriu forçado, sentindo-se pior ainda por estar pensando no namorado do irmão de um jeito que não deveria, era como se ele tivesse acabado de dar-lhe um soco no estômago.

Sentiu a barriga doer e então arregalou os olhos, saindo da cozinha o mais depressa que pode, correndo pelo corredor até ajoelhar-se em frente ao vaso sanitário, deixando que tudo aquilo saísse.

_Puxa... – a voz do irmão estava bem próxima e logo sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem suas costas nuas. – Está tudo bem, isso é um bom sinal, Jenny.

Jensen olhou torto para ele, e o outro apenas sorriu, condoído pelo que o irmão deveria estar sentindo.

_Diz isso porque não é você. – Jensen retrucou e então virou-se de volta para a porcelana, vomitando mais um pouco antes de finalmente sentar-se ao lado do vaso, limpando a boca no braço.

_Bem... Se te faz sentir melhor eu passei por isso várias vezes, bom, nem tantas assim... Mas algumas vezes. – disse ele sorrindo.

_Oh, sim... Me conforta muito. – e riu encostando a cabeça na parede.

Ficaram sentados no chão, Jason tentando ajudá-lo enquanto o outro vomitava por não estar acostumado a beber tanto, na verdade não bebia nada, nem mesmo em festa, tinha um exemplo em casa do que a bebida podia fazer com uma pessoa, então preferia se manter sóbrio, sendo ele mesmo, em todas as horas do seu dia.

_Elas parecem estar sumindo... – comentou, notando apenas agora que o irmão vestia apenas um short, deixando as marcas à mostra.

_É, acho que sim... – disse o outro, olhando para o próprio corpo, vendo as manchas já amareladas.

O que não esperava eram os dedos do irmão caminhando por sua pele. Massageando de leve o local onde o pai havia chutado e esmurrado repetidas vezes.

_Eu sinto muito, Jason. – disse.

_Você bateu nele? – a voz soou baixa, mas parecia apavorada.

O loiro mais velho olhou para o moreno que tinha os olhos azuis arregalados, Jensen podia ver o quanto Misha estava horrorizado, mas o que mais o machucou foi saber que namorado do irmão, pensava que ele seria capaz de fazer algo como aquilo.

Jensen baixou os olhos, o moreno ainda esperava a resposta e Jason tentava se cobrir da melhor maneira que podia com os braços, tentando esconder, aquilo que já tinha sido visto.

* * *

_Mereço Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_Não, Misha... Você entendeu errado. – Jason falou se levantando. – Jensen não me machucou. Não foi ele.

Jensen sentiu o vômito voltar em sua garganta e apoiou-se no vaso mais uma vez, o que assustou o moreno, que não fazia ideia que o irmão do namorado estava tão mal.

_Ele está bem...? – perguntou, agora olhando preocupado para o loiro agachado.

Jason foi novamente para o lado do irmão, passando a mão pelas costas dele, tentando lhe dar algum conforto.

_Ele só não está acostumado a beber... – respondeu.

_Jason... – ouviu Misha chamá-lo e já sabia o que viria. – Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso depois, e você sabe. – então saiu.

Jensen afastou-se do vaso, segurou o braço do irmão e olhou pra ele seriamente.

_Vai lá falar com ele. – disse. – Ele está preocupado com você, vá e conte a verdade.

_Mas você...

_Eu estou bem... Não tenho mais nada no estômago para vomitar. – riu baixinho. – Eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou dormir, está bem? – e viu o outro concordar.

_Eu vou te ver depois, - disse preocupado com o irmão. – quero ter certeza se esta bem.

_Certo, agora vai. – disse indicando a porta.

Jensen trancou-se no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e tirou a roupa. Entrando embaixo da água, que quentinha lhe trazia uma sensação boa. Fechou os olhos, ensaboou o corpo e lavou os cabelos curtos.

Recriminou-se por imaginar se Misha gostava mais de homens com cabelos compridos, afinal Jason tinha os cabelos pelos ombros, talvez porque o namorado gostava.

_Droga! – resmungou. – Ele nem ao menos deve gostar de mim... Não acredito que ele pensou que eu seria capaz de fazer algum mal ao meu próprio irmão... – e balançou a cabeça, não gostava de pensar que Misha achava aquilo dele.

Terminou de se lavar e desligou o chuveiro. Enxugou-se e enrolou a toalha no quadril como sempre fazia, abriu a porta, mas como não queria correr o risco de encontrar alguém, olhou para fora e como não viu nada no corredor foi para o quarto. Suspirou aliviado ao se deitar na cama, estava tão cansado que nem mesmo se vestiu, caiu no sono antes de fazê-lo.

_Por que não me contou? – perguntou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. – Você disse que seu pai tinha aceitado, disse que ele estava feliz por você...

_Eu só não queria que você achasse que a culpa é sua!

_Você mentiu pra mim... Me enganou, Jason. – o olhar dele estava magoado e o loiro mordeu os lábios.

_Me desculpe, por favor... Eu prometo que nunca mais vai ter segredos entre nós... Eu nunca mais vou te enganar, Mish. – disse e abraçou o namorado.

Misha balançou a cabeça, abraçando-o apertado, não tinha nada no mundo que ele amava mais.

_Tudo bem, Jason... – disse soltando-se dele. – Agora, me deixe cuidar de você.

Jason sorriu e deitou-se, deixando que o namorado passasse as mãos pelos ferimentos amarelados. Misha beijou-lhe o peito enquanto ainda massageava o abdômen do loiro, alcançou um pouco de gel massageador e passou na pele branca que continha algumas sardas.

Viu quando o namorado fez uma careta de dor e não pode ficar indiferente quanto aquilo. Passou os dedos devagar, beijou-lhe a pele e disse-lhe o quanto o amava, o fez relaxar, cuidou dele e sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que o namorado dormia, tranquilo enquanto sorria de leve.

_Ah, Jason... – sussurrou.

Foi olhando para o namorado que lembrou-se do erro que tinha cometido ao acusar Jensen sem nem mesmo saber o que tinha se passado.

Resolveu que no dia seguinte iria falar com ele, se desculpar por ter pensado aquelas coisas dele, sem nem mesmo o irmão do namorado dar motivos, já que tinha se mostrado uma pessoa tão boa.

_Droga! – disse. – Maldita consciência.

Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia fechar os olhos e sonhar sabendo que tinha tratado Jensen tão mal.

_Oras, não fará mal algum se for me desculpar agora... Ele ainda não deve estar dormindo. – e levantou o mais silencioso que pode, andando na ponta dos pés até chegar à porta.

Abriu-a devagar, olhando para trás quando a porta fez algum barulho, mas o namorado apenas suspirou, em sono profundo. Andou pelo corredor, estava descalço por isso ninguém o perceberia, sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado, afinal a mãe deles tinha sono leve.

Chegou em frente ao quarto do cunhado e bateu de leve, mas a porta abriu sozinha assim que deu a terceira batida.

_Jensen? – chamou, mas não ouviu resposta.

Entrou devagar, com medo de estar interrompendo alguma coisa.

A luz que vinha da janela aberta iluminava parcialmente o corpo do loiro, que parecia ter dormido assim que caiu na cama, o que de fato tinha acontecido. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o corpo pelado do outro. Por Deus! Tinha certeza que aquilo nunca mais sairia de sua cabeça.

Ele era lindo! Tinha o corpo um pouco mais desenvolvido que Jason, nada muito exagerado, mas ainda sim, seus músculos mais fortes, o peitoral um pouco mais largo.

_Puxa! – exclamou.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, ele dormia com os lábios entreabertos, uma das mãos esticadas no colchão enquanto a outra repousava no peito, a respiração fazia seu peito subir e então descer, era de alguma forma tão sensual que Misha simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ouviu ele resmungar alguma coisa, não pode evitar abaixar seu olhar, o osso do quadril bem marcado, os pelos loiros que cobria a virilha e o sexo do outro, completamente exposto, já que a toalha tinha desenrolado de seu quadril.

Jensen era bem dotado, bonito e por Deus, fazia suas pernas bambearem apenas de olhá-lo.

_Meu Deus eu não posso! – sentiu-se sujo de repente, como podia ficar olhando para Jensen daquele modo quando estava namorando o irmão dele, e pior, irmão gêmeo, que era exatamente igual a ele?!

Engoliu em seco quando o outro se mexeu, que desculpa usaria se ele acordasse e o visse encarando seu corpo daquele modo?

Para sua sorte o loiro apenas virou-se na cama, exibindo as costas largas e a bunda empinada e cheia, tão bonita, as coxas grossas de pelos loiros, parecia uma daquelas estátuas que Jason tanto gostava de ver no museu da Rússia.

Ao pensar no namorado recobrou o pouco de consciência que tinha, pegou um lençol e cobriu o loiro, saindo em seguida. Estava fechando a porta quando a voz da mãe do namorado lhe fez parar, um arrepio na espinha por ter sido pego saindo do quarto de Jensen.

_O que está fazendo acordado, Misha? – ela perguntou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – E no quarto de Jensen? – e esperou o genro se explicar.

_Eu... – teve que pensar rápido, era totalmente contra mentiras, mas não podia falar para ela que tinha ido ali vê-lo, ela com certeza iria interpretar de forma errada.

_E então? – perguntou ela, esperando que o moreno falasse logo.

_Eu fui ver... Se Jason tinha esquecido a camisa do pijama no quarto do irmão, ele foi vê-lo mais cedo. – disse, se sentindo mal, mas disfarçando bem.

_Ah, sim... E como Jensen está?

_Ele está melhor, - e sorriu. – bem melhor do que estava.

_Isso é bom, ele precisa trabalhar, afinal, precisamos pagar a luz, a água e o mercado. – disse ela.

Misha não gostou de ouvi-la falar daquele modo, era como se ela não se importasse com o bem estar do filho, apenas com a sua força para continuar trazendo dinheiro para dentro de casa, mas antes que pudesse dar sua opinião sobre o assunto, Donna sorriu desejando-lhe boa noite, voltando para o quarto.

O moreno também voltou para seu quarto, fechou os olhos, dormiu pensando no cunhado, mesmo que achasse melhor não pensar muito nele, já que ultimamente se sentia estranho quanto a isso, era como se ele não pudesse ver diferença entre o namorado e o irmão, como se eles fossem a mesma pessoa, e isso o deixava assustado.

Quando acordou Jason já não estava mais ao seu lado, levantou devagar, as memórias da noite passada lhe atingiu em cheio e sentiu a face afoguear-se.

_Eu espionei o Jensen! – cobriu a boca com a mão.

Tratou de tirar aquelas imagens da cabeça, foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Voltou ao quarto e vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa social branca, colocou um all star e saiu para tomar café.

Quando chegou à cozinha, estava tudo quieto, apenas Donna se encontrava em casa e Misha estranhou que o namorado não estivesse ali.

_Bom dia. – e sorriu para ela, que respondeu com bom humor. – Hmmn, o Jason saiu? – perguntou.

_Sim, ele decidiu que queria ir com Jensen até a oficina hoje, foi ver o Jim. – disse ela. – Eu prometi ao Jason que levaria o almoço, você vem comigo, não é?

_Bem, seria maravilhoso. – respondeu.

Logo Misha ligava a caminhonete, Donna tagarelou o caminho inteiro, contando a vida de todo mundo que vivia ali. O moreno suspirou aliviado quando ela disse para parar, a oficina de Jim não era tão grande como ele imaginou, mas ele deveria ser um bom mecânico, afinal vários carros estavam ali. Provavelmente esperando uma vaga.

A mulher saltou do carro o chamando para ir junto, ela entrou na oficina, parecia completamente à vontade ali e logo Jim e Jason vieram cumprimenta-los, o velho era muito simpático.

Seus olhos percorreram a oficina enquanto Donna continuava conversando com o filho e com Jim, Misha esperava encontrar Jensen ali, mas não o viu em lugar algum.

_Ah, Jim... A suspensão desse carro já era... Vamos ter que trocar e a parte de baixo também, está enferrujada demais, se esse carro sair assim na rua vai desmontar.

Misha arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo. Jensen vestia um macacão cinza, a parte de cima caída no quadril, vestia uma regata branca, manchada de óleo e graxa. Até mesmo uma de suas bochechas estava preta, assim como as mãos e o pano sujo que ele tinha colocado no ombro. Misha podia ver o suor escorrendo-lhe na têmpora, e isso só serviu para acha-lo cada vez mais sensual e atraente.

Ele cumprimentou a todos, mas quando seu olhar verde encontrou os olhos de Misha, o moreno enrubesceu, achando que estava vendo coisas demais, e que com certeza Jensen não tinha sorrido para ele de forma diferente.

Não, Jensen definitivamente não tinha feito isso.

_Será que nós... Podemos conversar Jensen? – e sentiu o coração acelerar ao vê-lo acenar que sim.

* * *

**N/a:** Misha espiando o irmão do namorado haha' Quem gostou? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Sim? – e chegou mais perto do moreno, enquanto limpava as mãos sujas no pano que antes repousava no ombro.

_Ah... – baixou os olhos, envergonhado enquanto se lembrava de como o tinha visto na noite passada. – Eu... Queria te pedir desculpas.

Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse o porquê de Misha estar se desculpando.

_Pelo que? – perguntou.

_Por ontem à noite, - disse ele, corando ainda mais. – eu não deveria ter acusado você, sem nem ao menos perguntar primeiro.

O loiro sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e bem alinhados.

_Está tudo bem, você ficou assustado e preocupado com Jason, eu entendo. – respondeu.

_Obrigado. – e encarou os olhos verdes. – O Jason tem muita sorte de ter um irmão como você, e eu... Meu Deus! Estou completamente envergonhado por ter pensado que você faria uma coisa daquelas.

_Tá tudo bem, Misha. Sério. Não precisa se desculpar.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos e então o loiro tentou continuar a conversa, porque queria que Misha continuasse falando com ele.

_E o... O Jason, ele ta bem? Quero dizer... As marcas estavam sumindo, mas eu digo sobre as dores...

_Ele ta bem, sim. – respondeu, achando graça de Jensen estar tão embaraçado. – Eu passei um gel nos machucados dele ontem, vai fazer com que melhore rápido.

_Bom, bom. – disse, a cabeça se enchendo de imagens onde Misha massageava o corpo do irmão.

Como tinha inveja de Jason!

Jim Beaver comentava algo sobre a oficina estar indo muito bem quando o gêmeo de Jensen olhou na direção do namorado e do irmão que agora, conversavam animadamente, pareciam tão íntimos um com o outro, tão à vontade.

Não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes, mas é claro que só podia estar fantasiando coisas, afinal, Jensen, seu irmão completamente heterossexual estava noivo de Danneel Harris e o casamento dos dois estava marcado para dali cinco meses, Jensen com toda certeza não tinha interesse nenhum em Misha, oh, não.

_Mãe, Jim, se me derem licença vou lá dar um beijo e um abraço no meu amor, porque eu já estou com saudade. – disse brincalhão, vendo Jim e Donna sorrirem para ele, assentindo quanto a sua saída.

Andou devagar, sem fazer muito barulho, chegou pertinho deles querendo escutar a conversa.

_... foi lá que nos conhecemos e então não nos desgrudamos mais. – Misha contava sorrindo.

Jensen estava mexendo no motor de uma caminhonete azul, enquanto o moreno estava sentado em um banco de madeira ao lado dele, conversando animado.

Chegou por trás do namorado, enlaçando-lhe com os braços e beijando o pescoço branco que ele possuía.

_Sobre o que estão falando?

Jensen se virou para o irmão, bem a tempo de ver o loiro morder de leve o ombro de Misha, sorrindo ao ver o moreno avermelhar. Apertou a lataria do carro e mordeu o interior da boca, Jason beijou os lábios de Misha, passando a mão pelo quadril do moreno.

'_E-eu... Estou com ciúmes? Sério? Ahh mas que droga! Eu to completamente ferrado!'_ pensou e então bateu a mão na lateral do corpo, querendo que Jason parasse de beijar Misha na sua frente, porque isso estava deixando-lhe louco de ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que não tinha direito de sentir isso pelo namorado do irmão.

O gêmeo mais novo fez questão de olhar para Jensen assim que desgrudou os lábios do outro, o verde dos olhos de Jensen pareciam em fúria, foi quando teve mesmo a certeza de que tinha uma grande chance de Jensen estar se apaixonando por Misha.

_Estávamos falando sobre o dia em que eu te conheci... – Misha respondeu, olhando para Jason com adoração, fazendo Jensen voltar a encarar o motor da caminhonete, sem interesse em vê-los trocar mais caricias.

_Hmmm. – e olhou para o irmão. – E então Jenny, você não acha que eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo?

Jensen mordeu os lábios enquanto suspirava baixinho, virou seu rosto para o irmão e deu o seu melhor sorriso ensaiado.

_Bem... Sinceramente Jason? – perguntou, endireitando o corpo e limpando as mãos no pano encardido. – Eu acho que eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Eu tenho a Danneel.

_Hmmm, parece que ela conseguiu te fisgar direitinho hein? – e piscou, meio incerto se o irmão dizia a verdade.

Jensen deu de ombros, como se não tivesse como negar aquilo.

_Vocês formam um lindo casal. – Misha se pronunciou sobre o assunto, atraindo a atenção de Jason.

_Obrigado, - disse, sorrindo para ele, mal vendo que os olhos azuis brilhantes de antes, agora estavam opacos. – é o que a Dan acha também.

O único que notou foi Jason e o que viu ali fez seu coração se apertar.

Não era como se Jensen fosse o 'tipo' de Misha, mas ainda assim não deixou de ficar preocupado com o fato de que o namorado estava um pouco 'triste' ou até mesmo 'desanimado' ao ouvir o gêmeo mais velho falar com tanto carinho sobre a mulher.

Talvez estivesse vendo coisas, não podia pensar desse modo, Misha já tinha lhe dito o quanto o amava, já tinha lhe dito que nunca o deixaria, pois Jason era sua alma gêmea, mas naquele momento, Jason pensou que talvez Misha estivesse errado quando fez essa afirmação, afinal, mesmo que se dessem tão bem e se amassem, nunca tinha visto Misha olhar para ele do mesmo modo como estava olhando para Jensen, isso o deixava com ciúmes e inseguro.

Não via o irmão como um inimigo ou rival, mas estava preparado para 'lutar' contra ele se Jensen por acaso, quisesse lhe roubar o namorado. Pensando bem, Jason pelo menos tinha a vantagem de Misha estar com ele.

Suspirou, pelo menos depois que Jensen se casasse teria uma garantia de que o irmão não lutaria por Misha, afinal, o conhecia melhor que ninguém e sabia que quando ele estava em um relacionamento era extremamente fiel, não tinha olhos para mais ninguém.

Enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos, não notou a mulher ruiva entrar na oficina, estava com um vestido tomara que caia branco, os cabelos soltos e uma sandália de salto, rosa forte.

_Jensen, querido. – chamou ela.

_Dan? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas como se ela fosse uma aparição ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

_Eu tinha que ver você. – ela respondeu, chegando mais perto dele, dando um beijo demorado em seus lábios. – Eu fiquei preocupada.

Misha olhava os dois juntos e não sabia o porque, mas sentia o peito comprimir. Estava tão bem ali, conversando com o cunhado, até a ruiva aparecer, tomando a atenção dele.

Sentiu vontade de se estapear por estar pensando daquele modo, como podia meu Deus? O namorado estava ao seu lado naquele instante e a única coisa que tinha na cabeça era como a noiva do irmão dele estava sendo inconveniente? Chegando ali e atrapalhando a agradável conversa que estava tendo?

Suspirou, sentindo o namorado ajeitar-se melhor atrás de si, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Jason não merecia o que ele estava fazendo, ou melhor, o que ele estava pensando e imaginando.

Achou melhor sair dali, mas que desculpa usaria?

_Misha querido, vamos indo? Precisamos ir, Temos que passar no mercado da Julie, teremos visita para o jantar. – ela disse sorrindo. – Ah, convide Danneel também.

O moreno sorriu aliviado ao ouvir a sogra o chamar. Levantou-se rápido, desprendendo-se de Jason.

_Ah, tá bem, Donna. – disse e então olhou para o namorado. – Você vem também? – perguntou, vendo que Jason apenas negou com a cabeça. – Está bem, então.

Misha olhou para a ruiva, ela ainda estava enroscada no pescoço do noivo, falando algo no ouvido dele que fazia com que Jensen ficasse rubro e balançasse a cabeça, envergonhado.

_Danneel? – chamou, querendo que ela simplesmente se desenroscasse do cunhado.

_Sim, o que foi? – ela perguntou, finalmente virando-se para ele.

_Você... Quer ir conosco fazer compras e, aparentemente o jantar? – e colocou um sorriso no final da frase, tentando ser gentil, quando sua vontade era de simplesmente sair dali, para não vê-la mais com Jensen.

_Ah... Eu não sei. – e virou-se para o noivo. – Você quer que eu fique aqui, amor? – perguntou.

_Dan, - e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – se você ficar aqui, a última coisa que eu vou conseguir fazer é trabalhar, então é melhor você ir e se divertir um pouco com o Misha e a mamãe, se é que isso é possível. – e deu uma risadinha, olhando em seguida para Jason que tinha as bochechas afogueadas ao rir da piada do irmão.

_Tudo bem, então. Eu te vejo a noite, querido. – disse ela, beijando-o novamente, mais demorado dessa vez.

Misha saiu sem nem mesmo dar um beijo decente em Jason o que fez o loiro morder os lábios e abaixar os olhos, completamente certo de que sua teoria era verdade, Misha também estava se apaixonando por Jensen.

Sentou-se no banquinho que o namorado ocupava antes e ficou olhando o irmão mexer, tirar e colocar peças naquele carro.

Nunca entendeu nada sobre mecânica ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas Jensen sempre fora bom nisso, bom em consertar as coisas, embora os outros achassem que o melhor dos gêmeos era ele.

Suspirou fundo, estava na hora de começar aquela conversa dolorosa, não podia mais esperar quando tinha certeza de que algo estava acontecendo ali.

_Jensen, preciso falar com você... – disse chamando a atenção do irmão, que levantou a cabeça e arqueou as sobrancelhas, prestando total atenção no outro.

_Sobre o quê? – perguntou, coçando o queixo, sujando-o de preto sem perceber.

_Sobre o Misha.

_O que tem ele? – perguntou, tentando soar o mais natural possível.

_Quero falar sobre o fato de você estar se apaixonando por ele.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, de repente o ar pareceu faltar e o loiro mais velho pensou que iria desmaiar.

* * *

**N/a:** Aiaiai' Será que o Jensen vai confessar ao irmão? Especulem e me digam ai nos review's = *


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Misha dirigia devagar, ouvindo Donna e Danneel tagarelarem sobre qualquer coisa que ele não tinha interesse em saber. Sua cabeça longe, pensando no porque de ter ficado tão encantado com Jensen e em tão pouco tempo.

Aquilo era tão errado, mas não era como se pudesse parar. Era só ver o loiro e pronto! O ar parecia faltar para si e ele ficava com as bochechas rosadas, parecia até mesmo uma adolescente apaixonada.

_Isso é ruim... Muito ruim. – disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Parou no sinal vermelho e suspirou, o pior de tudo é que Jason era irmão gêmeo de Jensen, não havia diferença entre eles, além é claro da tatuagem que Jason tinha e dos músculos um pouco mais fortes de Jensen, mas sinceramente, o detalhe dos músculos, não era tanta diferença assim.

Tinha chegado à cidade há três dias, praticamente, e apenas nesses três dias Jensen tinha lhe posto como louco, desde que fora lhes buscar no aeroporto, Misha já reparara no olhar verde marcante, na boca cheia e nos cabelos curtos estilo militar, assim como nos músculos e no corpo bem feito.

Ele era exatamente como Jason quando o conhecera, mas Jensen tinha uma outra coisa, algo que Misha ainda não tinha conseguido identificar, mas que o fazia totalmente cativo do cunhado.

_Misha... Já pode ir... – a voz de Dannel o fez acordar e ele engatou a marcha, acelerando e entrando a esquerda.

Misha sorriu para ela, que retribuiu.

_Estava pensando no Jason é? – e sorriu marota, vendo ele avermelhar.

Donna riu divertida e logo pediu para que o moreno estacionasse em frente a um mercado que tinha a fachada azul.

_Espero que Julie esteja ai. – disse a velha, descendo do carro.

_Ela sempre está, Donna. – Danneel disse e a velha fez uma careta para ela.

_Quem sabe, não é mesmo? – e entrou sem esperar resposta.

Misha saiu do carro, colocando a chave no bolso. Danneel esperou por ele e assim que o moreno passou por ela, a moça sussurrou:

_Velha chata! – e fez uma careta também.

O moreno sorriu, balançando a cabeça, mas internamente concordava com ela.

_Então... Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – perguntou ela, enlaçando o braço dele, para que caminhassem juntos.

_Vai fazer três anos. – respondeu.

_Ah, e vocês moravam juntos lá na Rússia?

_Nós dividíamos um apartamento.

_Ah... Puxa eu e Jensen namoramos desde o colegial, foi uma tortura fazê-lo aceitar se casar comigo.

_Foi... Você quem pediu a ele? Não devia ser ao contrário? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_Vou te contar um segredo... – disse ela se aproximando. – Jensen não acredita no casamento, talvez pelo fato de que os pais se separaram, então eu tive que tomar a iniciativa, se não, ele nunca me pediria.

_Ah... – e deu um risinho sem graça. – Como vocês se conheceram?

Ela sorriu, as bochechas ganhando um tom avermelhado, enquanto ela se lembrava.

_Foi no primeiro jogo dele, - e pareceu se transportar para aquele dia. – Ele estava tão bonito... Eu nunca tinha visto ele jogar antes, na verdade eu nem mesmo reparava nele, Jensen não é do tipo que se faz notar...

Misha discordou dela interiormente, mas nada comentou, deixando que ela continuasse a contar o seu conto de fadas.

_Ele fez dois touchdown naquele dia, dedicou um pra mim, porque eu era líder de torcida e antes dele entrarno jogo, eu disse que ia torcer por ele.

_Isso é muito legal, Jason nunca me dedicou um touchdown. – disse ele sorrindo.

Danneel riu do cunhado.

_Bem, talvez se ele jogasse Futebol americano, ele dedicasse um para você.

_Ah não, Jason não é bom em esportes. – disse.

_Isso é uma pena, estava comentando com Jim que seria legal irmos ao campinho no fim de semana. Jared vive se gabando, dizendo que foi ele quem descobriu o talento de Jensen.

_Bem, podemos ir e fazer um piquenique enquanto eles jogam.

_É pode ser, mas eu vou entrar no time também. – disse ela.

_Você joga?

_Melhor que o Jim, com certeza. – e riu.

Donna apareceu no corredor em que os dois estavam e pediu para que fossem buscar algumas tortas.

Danneel ia tagarelando em seu lado, mas Misha quase não prestava atenção.

Estava ocupado demais se martirizando, se sentindo mal por estar se apaixonando, sim ele sabia o que era esse sentimento, por Jensen.

Para piorar a situação tinha conhecido melhor Danneel Harris, e acabara por descobrir que gostava dela, mesmo que não parecesse logo de cara, Danneel era muito legal, divertida e meiga, e o pior, amava Jensen de verdade, mais uma coisa para que Misha se culpasse por desejar tanto aquele homem.

Achava que era melhor ir embora dali, quem sabe para o Texas? Quem sabe Dallas ou San Antonio? Falaria com Jason a noite, daria um jeito de convencer o namorado a comprar, ou pelo menos alugar uma casa o mais rápido possível, uma que ficasse longe o suficiente para que Misha não visse mais o cunhado com tanta frequência.

O que estava lhe matando por dentro era desejar Jensen sabendo que ele estava ali, a um corredor de distância, mas ainda assim, totalmente inalcançável, tanto pelo fato de ser irmão de Jason como também por ser completamente apaixonado por Danneel.

Mordeu os lábios, ouvindo a moça pedir duas tortas de bananas, e então olhou para o lado, procurando qualquer coisa para se distrair e não pensar mais em Jensen.

_'_O que fazer quando seu coração está dividido_'? – leu a capa da revista em voz alta, chamando a atenção de Danneel.

_Você não acha isso uma bobagem? – perguntou ela.

_O que?

_Isso. – e apontou para a revista. – Como pode alguém amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo! Se você tem que escolher entre duas pessoas, escolha a segunda!

Misha arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender o raciocínio dela.

_Por que a segunda?

_Oras, - explicou ela, pegando um bolinho e mordendo. – se você amasse a primeira não teria porquê se apaixonar por outra pessoa, isso quer dizer que você provavelmente não está feliz ou realizado em seu relacionamento. – e deu de ombros, terminando sua conclusão.

_Você tem razão. – disse ele, e viu ela assentir.

Pagaram a conta e entraram novamente na caminhonete.

Donna parecia mais feliz aquela noite, Misha tinha percebido também que ela não bebia mais e o quarto estava limpo, diferente de como estava no primeiro dia.

_Você parece mais feliz, Donna. – comentou, como quem não quer nada.

_Eu estou querido. – confirmou.

Danneel que estava colocando um avental verde olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em uma pergunta muda.

_Oras, - disse a velha. – uma mulher não pode mais estar feliz por ter seus filhos perto dela? Os filhos que ela mais ama no mundo. – e sorriu.

_Me desculpe, Donna, - Danneel, disse. – mas não parece que a senhora ama tanto o Jen como diz.

A mulher suspirou.

_Não é que não o ame, minha filha. – e o olhar dela se tornou magoado. – É claro que o amo, mas... Ele é o que mais se parece com o pai deles, eu não consigo desassocia-lo, ainda mais pelo fato de Jensen ser tão fechado.

_A senhora tem razão quanto a isso, ele é mesmo difícil de lidar. – comentou Danneel.

Misha baixou os olhos, sabia que Jensen sentia falta da mãe, viu como ele tinha ficado quando chegaram. O olhar magoado que se desenhou em sua face era algo que Misha não esqueceria facilmente, quando viu que Donna abraçara o filho mais novo e o acolhera tão bem, o moreno teve vontade de abraça-lo, porque mesmo que Jason tivesse passado a infância longe da mãe, Jensen parecia o mais necessitado de atenção.

Balançou a cabeça, tirando aquilo de seus pensamentos.

Tratou de colocar água para ferver, enquanto Donna picava alguns ingredientes para o macarrão. Danneel se ocupava com a limpeza da mesa e da louça, já que a ruiva disse que não tinha dotes culinários.

Misha achou graça quando ela fez uma careta para a sogra, quando esta fez um comentário maldoso sobre ela não saber cozinhar. O clima estava agradável ali, mas Misha não se sentia totalmente à vontade, não quando seus pensamentos o traiam, fazendo-o ver em sua mente, Jensen de macacão cinza e camisa branca regata, ele parecia uma das obras de arte perfeitas de Jason, era o que Misha achava.

'_Eu olhei pra você e você pareceu pra mim como um anjo_' lembrava-se de ter lido isso em algum lugar, e nenhuma frase se aplicaria melhor para aquele momento do que ela.

* * *

**N/a:** Então esse cap foi mais para falar sobre como Misha se sente em meio a tudo isso, deixem review dizendo se gostaram ; )


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Jensen deixou uma das chaves que segurava cair e seu olhar espantado ainda encarava o irmão, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

_Não Jason! Por Deus! – as palavras saiam atrapalhadas. – O que te fez pensar desse jeito irmão?

Jason deu um sorriso sem graça, baixando os olhos sem poder encarar o irmão.

_Eu apenas...

_O quê? – perguntou, sentindo as mãos suarem. – Acha que eu teria coragem de estar interessado em alguém que você gosta?

_Não, Jenny, mas isso acontece e...

_Não, não acontece comigo, eu sinceramente acho que você fez uma ótima escolha, mas acredite, eu não sou viad... Quero dizer, sabe... Eu não gosto de homens, pelo menos não desse jeito.

_Desculpe Jenny, é que... Eu vi o modo como olha para ele.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

_Você viu errado, Jason. – e encarou os olhos da mesma cor que os seus. – Eu nunca me interessaria por ele, eu amo a Danneel, se não amasse não estaria com ela.

_Mas, Jenny...

_Não Jason. – cortou. – Isso nunca aconteceria, você está imaginando coisas onde não tem, irmão. – então emendou. – O Misha é um cara legal, e ele é seu, então não fique procurando conflitos. – e sentiu o peito doer ao escutar as próprias palavras.

'_Isso, mesmo!_', pensou. '_Misha é de Jason, e não tem nada que possa mudar isso_'.

Jason abaixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios carnudos, não sabendo o que fazer por ter desconfiado do irmão.

_Me desculpe, Jensen, me desculpe.

_Tudo bem, eu já esqueci. – e sorriu, o coração ainda acelerado e uma voz em sua mente repetindo para que nunca mais ousasse olhar o moreno de olhos azuis.

_Então... Ãh... – e coçou a cabeça, baixando os olhos, tinha ficado totalmente sem graça com a situação. – Mudando de assunto... – recomeçou, vendo o irmão olhar para ele de novo já que tinha se virado para o carro, continuando o trabalho.

_Que foi? – perguntou, voltando os olhos para o motor.

_Você acha que a mamãe e o Sr. Beaver...? – e fez uma expressão sugestiva.

_Eca, cara! – e fez careta para o irmão que riu descontrolado. – Você me fez imaginar uma cena agora... Nunca mais faça isso. – e acompanhou o irmão no riso, a tensão se esvaindo de si com o assunto descontraído.

_Eu estou falando sério, Jenny. – disse depois de conseguir parar de rir. – Quero dizer, eles estão conversando legal e o Sr. Beaver fica fazendo piadinhas com ela, você não acha que tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

_Fala sério, a mãe namorando? – e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, finalmente encarando o assunto de forma séria.

_Ué, se não estão namorando, pelo menos paquerando eles estão.

_Isso é esquisito, eu não consigo ver a mãe com outra pessoa.

A oficina ficou em silencio por alguns minutos até Jason perguntar algo que ele já tinha curiosidade há algum tempo.

_Você lembra deles?

_De quem? – e limpou a mão, olhando para o irmão enquanto fechava o capô devagar.

_Da mãe e do pai, sabe... Deles juntos.

_Eu lembro, sim.

_Eu lembro apenas de escutá-los gritando um com o outro, e então eu lembro de como fomos felizes uma semana antes do pai deixar vocês.

_É, eu lembro também, mas eu... Eu não gosto de falar disso.

Jason riu baixinho.

_Você sempre foi assim, - comentou. – fechado, tentando se proteger do mundo, mas irmão ninguém consegue se proteger para sempre.

_Olha só, ganhei um psicólogo. – e viu Jason lhe mostrar a língua.

_Eu falo sério.

Jensen suspirou, puxou uma banqueta e se sentou.

_Olha doutor, eu não achei ninguém que pudesse penetrar a minha concha o suficiente, mas eu prometo que a Danneel vai tentar ao máximo até os próximos cinqüenta anos ou mais.

Jason desatou a rir, mas o irmão apenas angulou os lábios, pensando consigo que talvez pudesse se abrir para Misha, já que apenas naqueles minutos em que ficaram conversando ele lhe passou confiança o suficiente para dar sua vida por ele.

_Jensen! – a voz de Jim tirou Jensen de seus devaneios e ele ergueu a cabeça, procurando pelo velho.

_Estou aqui.

_O Demore perguntou em quanto tempo você faz uma revisão no _Camaro_ dele. – o loiro riu ao ver o homem girar os olhos ao falar Camaro.

_Meio dia, mais ou menos. – respondeu e então ouviu mais alguns múrmuros incompreensíveis.

_Ele vai deixar o carro aqui amanhã de manhã, e vem pegar as três da tarde tá legal.

_Tá, Jim.

Jensen terminou de consertar a caminhonete, e já ia em direção ao próximo carro quando telefone tocou no bolso.

_É o Jensen.

__Aê, cara porque você não é normal como todo mundo e não atende com um simples 'alô'?_ – a voz do amigo soou divertida do outro lado.

_Fala logo o que você quer, Jared. – e girou os olhos.

__Bar hoje?_

_Quê? Não, não, eu vou ter que jantar em casa hoje.

__Vamos depois da janta então, eu passo na tua casa depois que sair do hospital e ai a gente sai pra beber um pouco_.

_Mas eu...

__A gente convida o Jason e o namorado dele, e eu até abro uma exceção pra Danneel_.

_Jared...

__Tá legal então, onze horas eu passo lá_. – e desligou.

Jensen resmungou baixinho e o irmão não controlou a curiosidade e perguntou:

_Quem era?

_O Jared, ele disse que depois que terminar o turno no hospital vai passar lá em casa pra gente sair e beber um pouco, convidou você e o Misha. – disse, ocultando a parte que dizia que Danneel também podia ir, não estava a fim de levá-la a tiracolo.

_Vai ser ótimo. – disse sorrindo, acompanhando Jensen que já ia para o quinto carro só naquela tarde.

Conversaram o resto da tarde e Jason até arriscou aprender um pouco sobre carros, mas falhou miseravelmente, não que Jensen ligasse, estava sendo muito bom passar uma tarde apenas com o irmão.

Saíram da oficina junto com Jim Beaver, o velho os acompanhava com a caminhonete, e Jensen tinha percebido que ele tinha tomado banho e estava até mesmo perfumado.

Jason olhou pra ele e arqueou as sobrancelhas, expressão clara que dizia 'eu não falei?', e Jensen apenas ignorou, girando os olhos.

Ficaram em silencio até metade do caminho quando Jason falou de repente.

_Eu não disse?

Jensen bufou, os olhos grudados na estrada.

Não demoraram a chegar em casa, e Jim entrou antes, beijando o rosto de Donna e sorrindo grandemente, de um modo que Jensen ainda não tinha reparado, mas então, o possível flerte entre sua mãe e seu patrão deixou de ser interessante, Misha apareceu andando devagar, sorrindo e vindo em sua direção, e mesmo sem querer deixou que um sorriso tímido escapulisse de seus lábios.

Conforme o moreno ia se aproximando, começou a sentir o ar faltou e até se encostou no batente da porta, engolindo em seco e tirando o sorriso do rosto. Misha estava mesmo vindo em sua direção, o sorriso gigantesco e os olhos ainda mais azuis, se é que isso era possível.

Pensou em um milhão de frases para falar, mas todas elas fugiram de sua mente quando a voz do moreno encheu o cômodo.

_Oi, amor. – e o sorriso aumentou.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e olhou em volta, como se quisesse dizer: 'Está falando comigo?', mas não precisou verbalizar a frase, Jason respondeu por si.

_Oi, tudo bem? A mamãe te deixou cozinhar?

Jensen se sentiu frustrado. Tinha esquecido completamente do irmão que estava atrás de si, todos aqueles minutos, Misha estava sorrindo para Jason, em nenhum momento ele estava com a atenção em si, apenas no outro, e mesmo sem querer sentir isso, o ciúme pareceu rachar seu coração e esmigalhá-lo.

_Tudo bem, sim. – e sorriu, passando por Jensen e abraçando o outro loiro. – Eu cozinhei também, mas a maioria das coisas foi a Donna quem fez.

_Oh, deve estar delicioso. – Jim disse, mas Jensen parecia ter se desligado do que estava acontecendo ali.

_...né Jenny? – e cutucou as costelas dele.

_O que? – e piscou repetidas vezes, se virando para olhar o irmão, sabendo que devia responder alguma coisa.

_Eu estava falando como foi legal ficar com você hoje, mesmo que eu não entenda nada de carros. – e sorriu fraco, reparando que Jensen tinha os olhos vidrados nas suas mãos entrelaçados com as de Misha.

_Ah, sim... Sim. – respondeu por fim, olhando em volta, sentindo falta de uma figura feminina e espalhafatosa. – Cadê a Danneel? – perguntou, querendo saciar sua curiosidade.

_Ela teve que ir embora. – foi Misha quem falou e Jensen se obrigou a encarar aqueles olhos bonitos. – A mãe dela ligou, parece que o pai dela não passou muito bem e estava indo para o hospital, ela disse que ia falar com Gerard.

_Gerard? – e franziu a testa, não conhecia ninguém com aquele nome na cidade.

_Jared. – Donna corrigiu, sorrindo para Misha que tinha as bochechas vermelhas agora.

_Ah, eu vou... Eu vou lá vê-la e...

_Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar Jensen. – a mãe replicou, mas não era possível perceber o quanto tinha ficado magoada por Jensen não ficar.

O loiro saiu porta afora sem olhar par atrás, apenas Jason percebeu o que a mãe sentiu, e decidiu-se por falar com ela.

_Mãe, vamos conversar um pouco? – perguntou, Misha e Jim entenderam que ele queria conversar a sós e saíram da sala, com a desculpa de que terminariam de arrumar algumas coisas na cozinha.

_O que foi querido?

_Por que não diz ao Jen? – perguntou, simplesmente. – Ele também sente sua falta. – e viu a mãe arregalar os olhos, tão desacostumada a ser lida com tanta facilidade.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem pela demora, mas eu juro que vou tentar atualizar com mais rapidez da próxima, beleza?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_O que está querendo dizer Jason? – perguntou, ainda tentando manter a mascara.

_Você, melhor do que eu, sabe que ele não se parece com o pai. – retrucou.

_Jason, não sei aonde quer chegar com essa conversa.

_Poxa mãe, ficaram todos esses anos juntos, ele cuidou da senhora todos os dias, acha que papai faria isso?

Ela sentou no sofá e olhou para ele como se tudo parecesse fazer sentido apenas naquele momento.

_Não, ele não faria. – respondeu. – Mas eu nunca consegui chegar perto do Jensen o suficiente.

_Isso porque a senhora fica repelindo ele. – retrucou de cara amarrada, enquanto cruzava os braços.

_Jason, por Deus! Está me culpando? – perguntou descarada fazendo o filho girar os olhos, impaciente. – Eu admito que não quis conversar com ele no começo, mas é que eu não tinha mais ninguém a quem culpar, Jensen não merecia eu sei, mas eu tinha apenas a ele e...

_E mesmo assim o maltratou, por todo esse tempo. – disse, as palavras a atingindo em cheio. – Ele só quer que a senhora o reconheça como filho.

_Mas eu o reconheço como meu fi...

_Então _mostre_ isso. – cortou, saindo em direção a cozinha. – Vamos jantar, pode falar com ele mais tarde.

Sentaram-se todos a mesa e o jantar se seguiu, Jason contou sobre as coisas que aprendeu com Jensen na oficina e Jim dava alguns palpites no meio, Donna encarava fixamente o próprio prato que já estava vazio a alguns minutos, pensava em um modo de falar com Jensen, não sabia ao certo como ele reagiria quando dissesse tudo o que tinha pra dizer, só esperava que ele lhe perdoasse.

Misha prestava atenção em cada palavra do namorado, mas não era como se tivesse muito interessado, a cada segundo seu pensamento ia em direção a Jensen, podia vê-lo em sua mente, consolando Danneel, levando ela pra cama e fazendo amor com ela, isso acabou fazendo com que perdesse o apetite e logo parou de comer.

Jim era o único que parecia inteiramente feliz, já fazia algum tempo que gostava daquela mulher, ele e o pai dos garotos eram amigos na juventude, mas a amizade acabou assim que um deles conseguiu a garota mais popular do colégio naquela época, Donna.

Puxa! Ele ainda guardava na memória a primeira vez que colocou os olhos nela. Tão linda! Estava sol e ela estava no parque, sentada em uma toalha xadrez vermelha, o vestido que usava era amarelo e lembrava-se de ter jogado a bola nela.

Riu de repente, chamando a atenção dos outros.

_O que foi Jim? – perguntou Donna, encarando-lhe com aqueles lindos olhos.

_Lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos? – e sorriu vendo ela assentir.

Jensen estacionou em frente ao hospital onde Jared trabalhava, passou pela porta de vidro e encontrou Danneel sentada em um dos bancos, a cabeça baixa e os olhos preocupados fitavam o chão.

_Dan, você está bem? – perguntou, chegando perto da moça. – O seu pai está bem?

_Jen! – e levantou, abraçando-o, precisava tanto dele naquele momento.

Sabia que o pai era um homem forte, sabia que ele agüentaria bem, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de se sentir insegura quanto à saúde dele, afinal já era um homem de idade.

_O Jay disse que ele está bem, só vai ficar de observação até amanhã de manhã, não foi tão grave. – disse, recuperando o fôlego por estar falando muito rápido. – Eles pensaram que ele estava tendo um enfarte, mas não foi, ele só passou mal.

_O Jared ta aqui?

_Sim, ele disse que faz questão de ficar com o pai o resto da noite, eu disse que não precisava, mas ele insistiu, foi... Muito legal da parte dele.

_É foi sim. – e sorriu, pensando que talvez ele estivesse no lugar errado, na verdade não achava que tinha algum lugar ali, entre aquelas pessoas, era sempre tão... Desencaixado. – Você vai passar a noite aqui também?

_Não eu vou pra casa, minha mãe vai ficar e eu vou vir pela manhã, para buscá-lo. – e viu Jensen menear a cabeça. – Você... Me leva pra casa?

_Claro, você vai agora?

Danneel assentiu e pegou a bolsa.

_Vou dar tchau pra minha mãe e já venho.

_Eu vou esperar lá fora. – respondeu e a viu sumir pelo corredor.

Saiu e encostou-se no carro, olhou para cima, as estrelas estavam tão brilhantes aquela noite, viu-se perdido em outra realidade, uma realidade onde ele não ficava entre o amor que Jared sentia por Danneel, porque sim, ele sabia que o amigo estava apaixonado por ela, e isso já fazia uns dois anos.

Sorriu, em meio ao pensamento, se imaginando como padrinho do casamento deles, seria tão bom se as coisas fossem como naquela realidade que estava imaginando, seu pai nunca teria ido embora, Jason nunca teria ido para a Rússia, e ninguém nunca teria conhecido Misha.

Jason nunca teria se apaixonado pelo moreno e Jensen também não, naquela realidade ele não ficaria o tempo inteiro lutando contra si mesmo, contra a vontade de se aproximar de Misha e tomá-lo, ele não ficaria aborrecido pelo fato de simplesmente não conseguir mais esconder aquilo que estava sentindo, porque Jason já tinha percebido e não faltava muito para o resto das pessoas que o conheciam perceberem.

Seria tudo tão fácil e bom se ele fosse forte o suficiente para lutar contra aquilo, ou pelo menos esconder, mas ele não era.

_Vamos?

A voz dela o tirou de seus devaneios e ele sorriu, enquanto abria a porta do carro para que Danneel entrasse. Dirigiu devagar e pela primeira vez Danneel não estava tagarelando sobre qualquer coisa, na verdade chegou a estranhar o fato dela estar tão calada.

Parou em frente à casa amarela de cerca branca e esperou que ela lhe convidasse para entrar, mas ela não o fez.

_Obrigada por me trazer. – e beijou o lado esquerdo do rosto sardento.

Danneel viu a confusão que se formou no rosto a sua frente, mas não falou nada, suas pernas ainda tremiam pelas palavras de Jared, ela nunca pensou que ele poderia lhe dizer aquelas coisas e não podia negar que tinha ficado balançada.

Não que Jensen não fosse perfeito, mas é que ele sempre fora muito distante, como se apenas seu corpo fosse presente, ele nunca se abria para ela, nunca conversavam sobre o casamento ou sobre a vida de casados que já se aproximava, Jensen simplesmente não parecia interessado em ter uma vida ao lado dela, mas ela nunca pensou que Jared quisesse.

'_Eu te amo, Danneel.'_ Lembrava dos olhos olivas lhe encarando enquanto Jared falava seriamente. '_O Jensen é meu melhor amigo e é por isso que eu nunca te falei, porque eu o amo, ele é como um irmão pra mim e eu não podia fazer isso com ele, mas eu sempre amei você, eu não quero que se case com ele... Casa comigo, Dan, fica comigo_.'

_Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

_Me desculpe, eu estou... – e engoliu em seco, com medo de deixar escapar alguma coisa. – Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

_Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas você sabe que eu estou aqui, não é? – e passou a mão pelos cabelos avermelhados. – Eu sou seu amigo acima de tudo, Dan. – e sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa.

Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta do carro, mas então se voltou para ele.

_Jen... – e baixou os olhos, sem saber de onde vinha à coragem para perguntar aquilo.

_O que?

_Você... Não tem dúvidas sobre... O casamento?

_Dúvidas?

_É.

_Que tipo de dúvidas?

_Você acha mesmo que eu sou a pessoa certa pra você?

_Você acha que eu não sou?

Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando para as mãos que suavam.

_Você é perfeito, Jen. – disse por fim.

Jensen sorriu, finalmente entendendo que algo tinha acontecido.

_Tem um 'mas' ai, não é mesmo? O que aconteceu quando foi se despedir da sua mãe?

Danneel arregalou os olhos, mas controlou seu nervosismo, conhecia Jensen a tempo suficiente para saber que ele nunca ficaria contra a sua felicidade.

_Você é perfeito, mas não foi feito pra mim. – disse por fim. – Acredite, eu queria muito que você fosse, mas não é.

Jensen sorriu, segurando nas mãos dela.

_Eu faço das suas palavras as minhas.

_Ainda bem que não mandamos os convites. – e sorriu, vendo ele concordar com a cabeça.

Ela abraçou-se a ele, com força, o amava demais, mas agora via que era mais um sentimento fraternal. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e logo soluçava como uma criança e Jensen sorriu baixinho, sentindo pela última vez o cheiro dos cabelos dela, sempre adorou o cheiro de morango que eles tinham.

_Ei, por que está chorando? – perguntou.

_Eu não sei, Jen. – disse ela, finalmente o largando e enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos. – Eu só... Eu quero que a gente continue amigo, eu amo tanto você. – e soluçou mais um pouco.

Jensen angulou os lábios e beijou a testa dela mais uma vez.

_Você é minha boneca, lembra? Eu amo você e é claro que vamos continuar amigos, afinal eu vou ser o padrinho do seu casamento com o Jay. – disse.

_O que? – a voz soou aguda e ela arregalou os olhos. – Como você...

_Eu percebi já faz algum tempo. – Danneel mordeu os lábios, voltando a chorar. – Ei, ta tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu não poderia imaginar ninguém melhor pra você.

_Como você vai ficar Jen?

_Eu to bem, é sério, Dan.

Ela beijou o rosto dele mais uma vez e então se despediu, saindo do carro e entrando em casa sem olhar para trás.

Jensen dirigiu até a própria casa e estacionou a caminhonete, desligou os faróis e encostou a cabeça no volante. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, mas quando escutou batidas no vidro e levantou o olhar em direção a janela do carro, seu coração não estava preparado para aquilo.

Sentiu a garganta secar e as mãos tremeram ao vê-lo pedir para abaixar o vidro, coisa que fez imediatamente.

_Oi, Jensen, – as bochechas avermelharam, mas apesar da vergonha continuou. – Eu... Eu guardei um pouco de comida pra você, já é tarde, mas se quiser jantar eu te faço companhia. – e sorriu.

Aquilo era tudo o que Jensen queria no momento.

* * *

**N/a:** Aguardem as emoções do próximo capitulo haha' beijão, seus lindos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Entrou em casa com Misha em sua frente, desviando o olhar constantemente do corpo do moreno, mas não era como se pudesse controlar, seus olhos simplesmente não conseguiam se distrair com outra coisa.

_Então... Ãh... – e viu o moreno virar parcialmente para si, enquanto pegava alguns potes na geladeira. – Como foi?

_Como foi? – repetiu, franzindo a testa.

_O jantar. – disse, sorrindo enquanto se sentava.

_Ah, bem... Foi bem legal, mas as pessoas dormem muito cedo por aqui. – opinou, colocando um pouco de macarrão em uma panela pequena.

_Você quer dizer minha mãe dorme muito cedo. – brincou.

Misha não evitou que seu olhar fosse para Jensen, examinou cada expressão do loiro, ele era tão lindo e era tão errado pensar aquelas coisas sobre ele, nem ao menos sabia o porquê de fantasiar com ele sendo que Jason era praticamente uma copia.

_É, também, mas o Sr. Beaver não demorou a ir embora e o Jason foi dormir ao mesmo tempo em que a Donna, então eu fiquei sozinho.

_Ah. – e continuou o encarando fixamente, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

_E como está a sua noiva? O pai dela está bem? Ela saiu daqui bem abalada.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e baixou os olhos.

_Ai meu Deus! Jen aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado, vindo na direção dele, os olhos fixados na face do loiro.

Jensen não deixou de notar o '_Jen_', deveria admitir para si mesmo que tinha adorado ouvi-lo soar tão bem daqueles lábios perfeitamente desenhados e opacos.

Por Deus! No que estava pensando?!

_Ela está bem e o pai dela também, mas... Não... Não estamos mais juntos. Danneel não é mais minha noiva. – disse, finalmente levantando o rosto.

_O que? – e piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

_Terminamos.

_Eu sinto muito. – disse, sentando ao lado delo. – Você deve estar arrasado, eu... Puxa eu sinto muito mesmo, vocês pareciam tão bem.

Não estava mentindo, sentia mesmo que eles tivessem se separado, mas uma alegria brotou em seu peito e Misha só não queria que aquilo significasse o que ele estava pensando que significava, porque não teria mais coragem de olhar para Jason depois de finalmente confirmar suas suspeitas.

_Danneel ficará melhor com o homem que a ama tanto.

_Mas você a ama, não? – perguntou, sem poder conter a curiosidade.

Jensen mordeu os lábios.

Não amava Danneel, não do modo como Misha estava perguntando. Sentia um carinho especial por ela, com certeza, afinal estavam juntos a tempo bastante para conhecê-la melhor que ninguém, era sua melhor amiga, era na verdade uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia conviver com ele.

_Ela é... – e sorriu de lado. – A melhor amiga que alguém pode querer, meio louca, mas ainda assim, uma ótima pessoa, e sim, é claro que eu a amo, mas não do modo como pensa, Misha.

Misha olhou na face dele.

_O que quer dizer? – perguntou.

_Quero dizer que eu não a amava, não como mulher, mas como pessoa. - e sorriu minimamente.

_Então por que ia se casar? - perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e passou as mãos calejadas no cabelo.

_Eu só... Pra falar a verdade eu estava acomodado e não queria ficar sozinho de novo, – respondeu por fim. – mas é claro que eu não podia continuar com isso, Jared merece a Danneel e ela merece alguém que a ame de verdade.

_Sinto muito. – não sabia mais o que dizer.

_Por quê? – e sorriu de leve, encarando os olhos azuis.

_Bem... Você não a tem mais e...

_Eu estou bem. – e sorriu, como que para afirmar suas palavras.

_Seu irmão vai ficar arrasado quando souber.

_Me desculpe, mas... Se importaria de guardar segredo sobre isso? Pelo menos por enquanto?

_Claro, claro, me desculpe, eu estava me intrometendo.

_Não, você é da família agora, eu só não quero que ele sinta pena de mim, até porque ele vai querer arranjar alguém pra mim e eu... Bem, eu...

_Já gosta de alguém?

_O quê?! – e arregalou os olhos.

_É que... Você fez uma expressão sofrida, como se fosse um amor impossível. – disse, lendo o rosto dele com facilidade.

_Bem, eu não posso discordar disso, é impossível. – e sorriu amargo, aquilo era uma completa loucura! Estava falando para Misha sobre seus sentimentos por ele mesmo!

Misha assentiu.

_É fácil falar com você, Misha. – disse, vendo-o se levantar e ir em direção ao armário.

_Obrigado. – e riu baixinho, ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar um dos pratos.

Jensen balançou a cabeça devagar, divertido ao ver a cena do moreno tentando alcançar a louça, decidiu-se por ir ajudá-lo e não pensou muito, apenas se levantou e se colocou atrás dele, esticou o braço esquerdo e pegou o objeto que o moreno queria.

Desequilibrou-se e foi obrigado a segurar no quadril do cunhado, sentiu a maciez da pele através do tecido e seu corpo se arrepiou com o pequeno contato.

Misha achou um modo de virar-se para ele, a mão grande do cunhado ainda em seu quadril já que tinha se virado devagar, procurando manter o contato. Viu o loiro morder os lábios,os olhos verdes semicerrados encaravam sua boca, Misha sentiu vontade de mandar a sanidade para o inferno e pedir para Jensen lhe beijar, mas é claro que não fez isso. Apenas continuou lá, encarando os lábios dele também.

Jensen travava uma guerra dentro de sua mente. De um lado uma vontade insana de beijar aqueles lábios, nunca sentira isso, era como se aquele homem tivesse um magnetismo que o prendia. Do outro lado tinha a questão familiar, Misha era seu cunhado, namorado de seu irmão, fazia parte de sua família agora e mesmo um beijo inocente no rosto poderia abalar tudo.

Deixou de pensar racionalmente quando viu o moreno semicerrar os olhos, levantar o queixo e suspirar, como se esperasse por um beijo seu. Inclinou-se devagar, com medo que tudo fosse coisa de sua imaginação e de repente Misha sumisse diante de seus olhos.

Mordeu os lábios, nervoso. Encostou-se mais ao corpo moreno e colocou a mão em seu queixo, guiando-o para que encontrasse sua boca. Quando sentiu a respiração dele bater em seus lábios úmidos teve certeza de que não era um sonho, teve certeza que Misha não sumiria se o apertasse mais para si.

Beijou-o com paixão, encaixando seus lábios nos dele. O mundo pareceu explodir naquele momento, por Deus! Nunca experimentara sensação mais maravilhosa que aquela.

Misha era doce, beijava com calma e delicadeza, tão diferente de si que precisava de urgência. Colocou a mão na nuca do rapaz, trazendo-o mais, querendo se fundir nele, mesmo que aquilo fosse o pior dos pecados.

Enroscava a língua na dele, mordia seus lábios, sugava-os, queria tê-lo em si, apenas isso.

_Jen... – gemeu entre o beijo, sentindo seu corpo pegar fogo.

Jensen estacou ao ouvir seu nome. Afastou-se dele, o olhar aterrorizado.

_Meu Deus! – e colocou as mãos na cabeça, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. – O que eu fiz? Pelo amor de Deus, Misha me perdoe, por Deus, esqueça isso, por favor. Me perdoe.

Não esperou que ele dissesse que lhe perdoava, simplesmente saiu empurrando a porta, tentando apagar da memória o que tinha feito, mas o gosto de Misha não saia de si. Entrou no carro e deu a partida, pisou no acelerador e a única coisa que Misha viu da varanda foi a poeira que o carro deixou.

Nunca foi do tipo que chora, nem mesmo quando o pai e o irmão foram embora ele derramou lágrimas, mas então agora tudo era diferente. As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão e as únicas coisas que ainda percebia eram os faróis dos outros carros, acompanhados de buzinadas violentas, alertando-o.

Desviou bruscamente de duas caminhonetes, e seguiu na mesma velocidade, em sua cabeça o medo e a confusão. Medo porque fora correspondido e isso significava que Jason sofreria, e confusão porque não sabia o que deveria sentir, não sabia se ficava feliz por Misha também gostar dele ou se agonizava na dor de estar roubando, mesmo que sem querer, o amor do irmão.

Precisava falar com alguém, precisava de alguém que não lhe julgaria, precisava de um amigo que lhe desse o conselho certo, mas sabia que não podia pedir a Danneel, ela estava arrasada demais por causa do pai e também, agora era problemas dele e não tinha que dividir com ela, mesmo que ela ainda fosse sua amiga.

Jared? Não, estava fora de cogitação. Além do moreno estar trabalhando ainda tinha o fato de que provavelmente Jared estava se sentindo culpado, o que não deveria. Definitivamente não falaria com ele sobre isso.

Jim Beaver? Também não era uma escolha, com certeza ele acabaria ficando preocupado demais e contaria para Donna. E sua mãe? Bem, não podia nem mesmo pensar que ela lhe daria algum conselho, no mínimo o xingaria e o colocaria para fora de casa.

Estava sozinho, com um problema que era seu e deveria resolver isso, assim como resolveu os anteriores. Parou na frente do galpaão onde trabalhava e saiu do carro. Deu a volta e entrou pela porta lateral da construção. Olhou para um Chevete que tinha deixado para o dia seguinte. Aquilo o acalmaria, com certeza e então poderia pensar melhor sobre o que aconteceu, mas sabia que ficar com Misha não era uma opção.

Trocou de roupa e começou a consertá-lo.

_Jason_ nunca o perdoaria.

_Droga! – gritou enquanto terminava de mexer na bateria. Bateu a mão ao lado do corpo e apertou os olhos. – Eu to tão ferrado.

Enxugou as lágrimas, que teimosas continuavam caindo.

_Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. - e mordeu os lábios. - Vou embora! - disse de repente. - Misha vai continuar com Jason, minha mãe vai estar feliz com o único filho que ela ama e eu... Eu vou apodrecer sozinho em algum canto do mundo. Pelo menos é melhor que trair o próprio irmão. - suspirou, já tinha tomado sua decisão, só ficaria até Jim achar um substituto, e então iria embora, pra sempre.

* * *

**N/a:** Ansiosos para o próximo? E o que acharam da conversa deles? E do beijo? Comentem pimpolhos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Estacionou a caminhonete no lugar de sempre. Desceu dela e foi a passos lentos para a porta da casa. Estacou em frente a ela, sem saber ao certo se devia entrar ou simplesmente sumir dali de uma vez.

Ainda estava se decidindo quando a porta abriu revelando a última pessoa que queria ver no mundo.

_Oi, irmão. – Jason cumprimentou, a cara de sono e ainda de pijama. – Você não dormiu em casa ontem né, safadinho! – e riu divertido pegando a mão do irmão e o puxando para dentro de casa. – A mãe já ta fazendo café e tem torta de limão. –continuou, sem se importar com o olhar aterrorizado que Jensen lançava para os lados.

Não queria encontrar Misha ali, ou melhor, queria, mas não queria. Isso por acaso parece confuso?

Foi se deixando levar pelo irmão até a cozinha, a mãe estava de avental enquanto arrumava a mesa e Jensen suspirou ao ver que o cunhado não se encontrava ali. Achou que seria uma boa hora para comunicar sua decisão, já que tinha passado a noite em claro tentando resolver um problema que ele mesmo havia criado.

_E-eu tenho uma... Novidade, pra vocês. – começou, meio vacilante.

_Ah, os convites do casamento? – perguntou Jason afoito. – Só podem ser os convites, eu vi eles parcialmente, mas a Dan é malvada não me deixou...

_Não é sobre os convites, Jason. – cortou, sem querer ser rude.

A mãe virou na direção deles nesse momento, queria conversar com Jensen, queria pedir desculpas pelos anos em que tinha o maltratado, pelos anos em que tinha simplesmente ignorado a presença dele.

_Eu posso conversar com você antes? – pediu, olhando para Jason que de repente sorriu grandemente, já sabendo do que se tratava.

_Bom, então eu vou sair. – disse ele, pegando uma maçã e saindo.

_Mas, eu nem...

_Jensen. – chamou e o olhar verde encarou os olhos da mãe. – Filho, eu...

Jensen sentiu como se fosse enfartar, não se lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez em que sua mãe tinha lhe chamado de filho e aquilo o fazia pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido em sua vida, desde o fato de ter que sustentar a casa desde os doze anos até aquele momento, onde tinha se apaixonado pelo cunhado e poderia destruir a família inteira.

_O que foi, mãe? – perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira que ela tinha indicado, em sua cabeça milhares de perguntas se formando.

Será que ela tinha visto o beijo? Será que ela desconfiava que ele gostava de Misha? Será que por acaso ela iria lhe mandar embora? Não que esta última lhe preocupasse já que sua decisão tinha sido a de ir embora, para nunca mais olhar para Misha.

_Eu só quero que você...

_Me desculpe. – disse antes que ela terminasse de falar. – Eu não quis. Quero dizer... Eu quis sim, e eu sei que é errado, mas eu só não consegui... Me conter. – e as lagrimas rolaram de seus olhos.

Donna olhou preocupada para o filho, nunca o tinha visto assim antes, tão devastado, como se carregasse o peso do mundo nos ombros. Sentiu o peito apertar e fez o que qualquer mãe faria.

Jensen quase não acreditou quando sentiu os braços magros e fracos da mãe o abraçarem, ela não podia estar alisando seus cabelos, muito menos beijando seu rosto enquanto dizia que estava tudo bem. Aquela não era sua mãe, não podia ser.

Sua mãe, Donna, deveria estar lhe dando vassouradas como da vez em que roubou a farmácia, ela não deveria estar lhe abraçando, ela não fazia isso consigo, será que por algum acaso ela estava a lhe confundir com Jason?

_Mãe... Eu sou o Jensen. – disse quando sua voz finalmente saiu.

Donna riu baixinho, os olhos fechados enquanto ainda abraçava o filho.

_Eu sei Jensen, eu sei. – disse, apertando-o mais contra si. – Me desculpe você, meu filho. Eu não fui a melhor mãe do mundo, me desculpe por não te dar o que você merecia, me desculpe por ser aquela pessoa horrível, eu te prometo que não farei mais nada daquilo, você é tão importante pra mim, querido.

Jensen fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

Sua mãe estava lhe abraçando, estava pedindo desculpas, estava praticamente dizendo que o amava. Logo agora... Logo agora que quem estava se tornando o vilão era ele, logo agora que iria embora para bem longe, é, talvez a vida não fosse justa consigo, lhe dando as coisas que mais almejava nos momentos errados, exatamente como aconteceu com Misha.

Foi ao pensar nele que sua consciência voltou, se sentiu partido, quebrado, imundo e se deixou desmoronar ali, naquele aconchego que antes lhe era negado, se deixou ficar ali, aproveitando a primeira demonstração de afeto depois de todos aqueles anos, porque a partir do dia seguinte, não a veria mais, nem seu irmão... Nem Misha.

Mordeu os lábios, o peito comprimido e a dor parecendo dilacerar seu corpo, aquilo tudo era tão injusto!

_Está tudo bem, querido. – disse ela. – Meu amor, está tudo bem. – e a única coisa que Jensen pode fazer foi balançar cabeça negativamente. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupada. – Conta pra mim, Jen. – e ele novamente balançou a cabeça.

_Eu não posso mãe, me desculpe. – e apertou os olhos, impedindo que mais lágrimas caíssem.

Jason sorria enquanto olhava Misha dormindo.

Não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa, não era de seu feitio, era uma pessoa agitada demais, criativa demais para simplesmente parar e prestar atenção em algo, era ocupado demais para perder alguns minutos olhando para quem quer que fosse.

Misha era tão lindo, mordeu os lábios e depois sorriu para si mesmo, já fazia algum tempo que queria desenhá-lo, mas o moreno sempre dava um desculpa qualquer.

Foi até a mesa que ficava no quarto e o mais silencioso que pode, pegou sua prancheta e um lápis. Fez alguns esboços, mas não era como se conseguisse transportar o moreno para a folha.

Suspirou frustrado, e numa última tentativa conseguiu fazer alguns traços, olhando com adoração para o desenho que finalmente tomava a forma de seu namorado.

Viu Misha se mexer e então abrir parcialmente os olhos, era exatamente isso que queria registrar, o despertar daquelas lindas safiras. Desenhou os olhos semi-abertos, ainda sonolentos e com ar de suavidade, adorou sua criação.

_Jason? – a voz rouca chamou seu nome e foi obrigado a olhá-lo. – O que está fazendo? – o ouviu perguntar enquanto coçava um dos olhos.

_Estava fazendo você. – respondeu simplesmente, deixando de lado os materiais que tinha usado.

_Do que está falando? – perguntou, voltando a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

_Eu desenhei você. – disse, beijando um dos ombros descobertos. – Eu finalmente consegui criar a minha melhor obra.

Misha encarou os olhos verdes de Jason e sorriu de leve.

_Jason, você recriou a Monalisa e fez tantos outro quadros, como pode dizer que essa é sua melhor obra?

_Porque é você. – respondeu simplesmente. – Não tem nada mais perfeito que você.

_Você não pode falar essas coisas pra mim, eu acabo acreditando. – disse divertido, levantando o tronco e sentando na cama.

Jason sorriu.

_Eu estou falando sério!

_Aham. – e balançou a cabeça.

Estava com preguiça de levantar, queria voltar a dormir, porque no seu sonho, depois de lhe beijar, Jensen não ia embora e nem lhe pedia desculpas pela melhor coisa que tinha lhe acontecido. Suspirou fundo, pensando se Jensen ainda estava fora de casa.

_Você não vem tomar café? – ouviu Jason perguntar.

_Vou tomar um banho antes. – respondeu, levantando lentamente como se tivesse um elefante em seu colo, o que fez Jason rir escandalosamente.

_Então tá. – disse o namorado. – Só não demora muito, Jensen disse que tem uma novidade.

_O Jen está aí?

De repente todo aquele desanimo em levantar pareceu se evaporar do corpo dele. Jensen já tinha voltado então, mas que novidade seria essa?

_Tá sim, ele chegou agora a pouco, estava com uma cara péssima, mas então a mãe quis conversar com ele, acho que finalmente vão se acertar.

_Isso... Isso é bom. – respondeu simplesmente, sem capacidade para falar outra coisa, já que sua cabeça começava a repetir constantemente o beijo que trocaram.

Jason saiu do quarto com uma sensação estranha, mas não falou nada. Misha tinha ficado estranho depois dele falar que o irmão estava ali, era como se... Bem, não saberia explicar, mas não foi uma sensação muito boa.

Misha parecia interessado demais em Jensen ter voltado, alguma coisa devia ter acontecido e para piorar seu cérebro continuava gritando que Jensen era apaixonado por Misha, e esse sentimento era recíproco. Fechou o punho e socou de leve a parede.

_Não. – disse baixinho. – Isso tudo é só coisa de sua cabeça, o Jensen vai se casar, mas porque é que eu acho que ele não está feliz com a Danneel?

Deixou as próprias perguntas de lado e entrou na cozinha novamente, puxou assunto com a mãe e com Jensen, tentando esquecer aquele incomodo que a toda hora lhe fazia imaginar o irmão beijando Misha.

Só podia estar ficando louco!

Tudo parecia bem agora, Jensen sorria e tinha um brilho no olhar, provavelmente pela conversa que teve com Donna, e isso deixava Jason consideravelmente feliz, estava distraído comendo um pedaço de torta quando irmão falou algo que o fez arregalar os olhos e derrubar o pedaço de torta que levava até a boca.

Misha saiu do banho e vestiu uma calça jeans azul, estava bastante calor, foi por isso que colocou uma camisa gola V branca e depois secou os cabelos com a toalha.

Andou devagar até a mesa e encontrou o papel onde o namorado tinha desenhado. Tinha ficado lindo, tinha que admitir, melhor até mesmo que uma fotografia. Jason tinha o dom de conseguir capturar expressões que Misha nunca vira outro artista fazer.

Sorriu para o papel e então o colocou de volta no lugar, não conseguiu achar o chinelo, provavelmente o namorado devia ter pegado. Não se importou. Andou descalço até a cozinha e parou na porta vendo todos reunidos. Estava a ponto de dizer 'Bom dia' quando a voz de Jensen revelou algo que fez seu peito doer.

_Eu consegui um quarto, vou embora. – disse, o semblante neutro, mesmo que seu coração sangrasse. – Estou me mudando para perto da oficina, mas é só até Jim achar um substituto, e então eu vou embora da cidade.

_O quê? – a voz saiu antes que pudesse conter, de repente todos os olhares estavam em si e Misha só queria que Jensen respondesse a maldita pergunta.

* * *

**N/a:** Meus amendoins, que review's lindos que me deixaram *-* leio todos viu, e é muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando, e sim eu sei que é difícil torcer apenas para um deles, mas né... Até o próximo = *


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Sentiu o coração bater rápido ao vê-lo ali parado, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo inalcançável, desceu os olhos pelo corpo dele, eternizando aquele momento na memória para não se esquecer mais dele, embora o cérebro lhe mandasse desviar os olhos e encarar qualquer outro ponto na cozinha.

_Eu... Eu arrumei um quarto do lado da oficina, quero ter meu próprio canto, sabe?! – respondeu, desviando os olhos do cunhado e focando na mãe. – Até porque eu não posso morar com a mãe a vida toda. – e deu um risinho para disfarçar o nervosismo.

_Tá, mas tinha que ser agora? – Jason perguntou, abaixando para pegar seu pedaço de torta caído.

Donna não esboçava nenhuma reação, ainda perdida na declaração do filho mais velho, não que não pudesse fazer as coisas sem ele, mas sinceramente? Se sentia mais segura se Jensen continuasse ali, cuidando da casa.

_Se você precisa ir, Jen... – começou ela, atraindo a atenção de todos. – Eu apoio, você tem idade suficiente para ter sua própria casa e vida, não vou segurar você. – e sorriu, olhando de relance para Misha e então o filho novamente. – Mas, se precisar, não hesite em pedir ajuda, está bem?

Jensen concordou, e então olhou para o irmão e Misha, que tinha sentado ao lado do namorado.

_Vocês podem me visitar quando quiserem. – e sorriu, pensando que era melhor Jim conseguir um substituto logo, para que pudesse fugir dali.

Misha mordeu os lábios, pegando um pedaço de pão.

_Ah, Jenny... Queria que ficasse aqui com a gente, – disse o irmão. – mas se tem que ir. – e levantou os ombros, como se nada pudesse fazer para reverter a decisão do irmão.

_Obrigado. – disse, e sorriu triste, vendo que Misha não o encarava mais. – Ah... – e olhou para o relógio. – Eu preciso ir.

Levantou, um pedaço de torta ainda na boca, pegou o casaco e saiu da cozinha. Estava terminando de colocar a botina quando escutou leves batidas na porta, direcionou seu olhar para lá e viu Misha.

_Com licença. – pediu, entrando devagar, como se não quisesse que Jensen fugisse.

_Misha... – disse, adorando como o nome dele parecia tão certo de se dizer.

_Jen, eu... – e apertava as mãos nervosamente.

Suspirou fundo e sentou ao lado dele, encarou os olhos verdes e finalmente teve coragem o suficiente para perguntar o que estava martelando sua cabeça desde que soube que ele iria embora.

_Você está indo embora por causa de mim? – perguntou de uma vez, os lábios vermelhos por estar constantemente os mordendo de nervoso.

Jensen desceu os olhos para a boca do moreno, por Deus! Ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em sua boca, tão bom, tão doce, tão viciante. Desviou o olhar para o chão ou provavelmente faria algo que se arrependeria depois.

_Não, é que surgiu outra oport...

_Não minta para mim. – disse de repente, puxando o queixo do loiro com delicadeza para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dele. – Você acha que eu me sinto melhor? Hein?

_Mis...

_Não, é mil vezes pior pra mim, mas nem por isso vou fugir.

_Eu não vou...

_Chame do que quiser, mas... Bem, acho que não tem nada que eu possa dizer para que você fique. – e baixou o olhar.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, que o mundo se ferrasse, ele só não podia ver aquela expressão no rosto de Misha, isso ele não agüentava.

Passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno, atraindo a atenção dele e quando tinha aqueles incríveis olhos azuis nos seus, inclinou-se para frente, estava a ponto de beijá-lo, mas então um barulho na cozinha o despertou e Jensen levantou rápido, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

_Isso não pode continuar, meu irmão... Ele não merece isso Misha. – suspirou fundo. – Eu preciso ir ou vou me atrasar. – e saiu, rápido como se alguém o estivesse perseguindo.

Misha fechou os olhos e pôs o rosto entre as mãos. Por Deus, por que tinha que ser tão difícil?!

Levantou-se também e estava pronto para deixar o quarto do cunhado quando viu o namorado parado na porta. Engoliu em seco.

_Oi, amor. – mordeu os lábios. – Tá tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

_Não, não. – e sorriu desajeitado.

Tinha visto, não tudo, mas o suficiente para saber que tinha acontecido algo entre o irmão e o namorado, algo tão grave que fez o irmão tomar a decisão de sair de casa.

_O... O que estava fazendo aqui, Misha? – perguntou e que Misha lhe dissesse logo o que estava acontecendo, porque sua mente estava imaginando mil coisas.

_N-nada. – e respirou fundo, tentando achar uma desculpa convincente para estar no quarto de Jensen. – Na verdade eu vim aqui... Perguntar por que ele quer ir embora.

Jason franziu o cenho.

_Ele disse o motivo, disse que quer ter a própria vida.

Misha mordeu os lábios, teria que ter um raciocínio mais rápido e respondeu a única coisa que lhe veio à mente naquele instante.

_Eu... Eu vim perguntar se o fato dele estar se mudando tinha algo a ver com o rompimento com a Danneel.

Que Jensen lhe perdoasse, mas nunca sairia bem dali se não fosse convincente e não podia simplesmente inventar algo, o melhor era falar a verdade sempre, bom, pelo menos uma parte da verdade.

_Eles terminaram? Como você sabe disso?

'Droga!', como sairia dessa agora? 'Ah, Jason ele me contou ontem a noite, antes de me beijar maravilhosamente, em seguida saiu correndo pedindo perdão por algo que eu estava desejando mais do que tudo.' Riu mentalmente do próprio sarcasmo, mas enfim respondeu.

_Eu... Eu ouvi ele chegar ontem a noite, perguntei se estava com fome e esquentei um pouco da janta para ele, então ele me contou.

Jason se sentiu horrível, tinha imaginado o irmão e o namorado aos beijos e amassos, mas não, eles apenas conversaram sobre o rompimento do irmão, o pior de tudo estava tachando Jensen de cafajeste enquanto ele estava sofrendo por ter terminado com Danneel.

_Puxa, ele deve estar muito mal. – disse, sentindo-se ainda mais horrível. – Mas por que eles terminaram?

Misha mordeu os lábios, Jensen tinha pedido para não contar nada e ali estava ele, revelando tudo para Jason.

_Ele só disse que Danneel merecia alguém que a amasse mais, disse que ela está melhor com o novo namorado.

Jason sentou ao lado do namorado e pegou nas mãos brancas dele.

_A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa para levantar o astral dele, Mi. – disse preocupado.

_Não, ele não quer. – disse. – Ele até me pediu segredo, estou contando para você sem ele saber.

Jason suspirou, não era bom em guardar segredo ou em fingir, falava tudo o que tinha pra dizer por que se não o fizesse, depois a consciência o acusava, mas faria um esforço.

_Tudo bem. – e sorriu, beijando o rosto do namorado.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo até que Misha se desenroscou dele e levantou.

_Preciso ajudar sua mãe, e você disse que ia ver a casa dos Morrison.

_Ah, é mesmo. – e levantou também, sorrindo.

Tinham combinado de alugar a casa vizinha, já que Jason não queria se afastar da mãe, ainda mais agora que Jensen iria embora. Passou a tarde toda vendo a casa, tinha adorado!

Era espaçosa, mas simples, e tinha um cômodo enorme que podia transformar em ateliê, isso sem falar do enorme jardim, que Misha com certeza adoraria.

Sorriu, enquanto voltava para casa, não se esqueceu do irmão em momento algum, só não conseguia acreditar que ele não tinha lhe contado nada. Estava quase chegando ao portão quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça, deu a ré e virou o carro em uma manobra brusca, seguindo na direção contrária.

Misha estava inquieto. Andava de um lado para outro na pequena sala de Donna, a mulher apenas acompanhava com os olhos sábios, o nervosismo do genro. Deu um risinho de lado e balançou a cabeça, suspirando e então voltou a se abanar com o folheto que segurava.

_Alguma coisa está te perturbando não é querido? – perguntou como quem não quer nada, a voz calma.

_Ãh? – e fixou seus olhos nos dela.

Donna riu com simplicidade e bateu de lave no sofá, indicando para que ele sentasse ali, o que Misha fez prontamente.

_Você está bem inquieto, desde que soube que Jensen vai embora, tem algo que queira me contar?

Misha arregalou os olhos e encarou a face da mulher com horror. Será que ela sabia de algo, será que desconfiava?

_E-Eu... E-Eu... – mordeu os lábios e Donna viu os olhos azuis banharem-se em lágrimas antes que o moreno escondesse o rosto com as mãos.

_Querido, o que foi? – e passou as mãos nas costas dele, tentando lhe dar algum conforto.

_Eu... Não agüento mais, Donna... – e sentiu como se o peso do mundo jogasse seus ombros para baixo, aceitou o carinho dela e mesmo que sua vontade fosse contar tudo o que pesava em seu coração, limitou-se a apenas essas palavras e então soluçou forte, deixando que o choro tentasse limpar sua consciência.

Jensen estava terminando de checar o óleo do carro de uma senhora quando Jason entrou na oficina, correndo como um furacão e abraçou o irmão.

_Jensen eu sinto muito. – disse, abraçando o irmão com força.

_Jason?! Do que você...?

Sentia o irmão soluçar, mas não sabia o porquê dele estar daquele jeito, estava pronto para dizer algo quando outra voz masculina encheu o salão em que trabalhava.

_Jensen nós precisamos falar sobre a Danneel.

Jensen olhou em direção a voz e viu Jared no seu jaleco branco e cabelo penteado, seu amigo de todas as horas, seu quase-irmão. Jason desvencilhou-se de Jensen e encarou o moreno alto.

_Como você ousa fazer isso com o Jen? – e partiu raivoso para cima do Padalecki desferindo um soco contra o rosto dele.

_Jason, não! – gritou, vendo o irmão em fúria tentar acertar o amigo de volta. – Eu não estou indo embora por causa da Danneel, não é por causa dela irmão! – e segurou os pulsos de Jason tentando pará-lo.

_Você vai embora? – a voz de Jared soou muito baixa e seus olhos piscavam sem parar.

Tinha destruído o casamento de Jensen, com certeza, mesmo que dissesse o contrário, é claro que estava indo embora por causa de Danneel, Jensen deveria amá-la muito para não suportar a idéia de vê-la com outro homem.

Jared sentou no banquinho e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, tinha destruído tudo, tinha sido o único culpado por Jensen não querer mais ficar ali, estava afastando ele da mãe e do irmão, sentiu um peso horrível no coração o peso da culpa e sabia que jamais poderia se perdoar por isso.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem, eu ia postar no sábado, mas sabe comé, né?! O culpado foi o ENEM! Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Jensen mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer. Era Jason lhe defendendo, Jared se culpando e Misha que em momento nenhum lhe deixava em paz. Maldita hora em que olhou para o cunhado de modo diferente!

_Jason, calma eu... – mas seu olhar foi desviado para onde Jared estava.

O amigo tinha saído correndo, estava alterado e é claro que Jensen precisava fazer alguma coisa.

_Meu Deus! – disse as mãos segurando a cabeça. – Eu preciso ir atrás do Jay.

Foi até a frente da oficina e pode ver o carro de Jared sair 'cantando pneus'. Não estava mais raciocinando direito, precisa explicar para o amigo, precisava dizer que não ia embora por causa da Danneel, precisava explicar que nada o deixaria mais feliz do que os ver entrando na igreja.

Foi em direção à caminhonete, mas antes que pudesse entrar no lugar do motorista o irmão enfiou-se na frente.

_Eu dirijo está bem?! – e aqueles enormes e expressivos olhos lhe encararam. – Você está alterado demais para se concentrar na estrada.

_Tá bem. – concordou, ainda que estivesse contrariado. – Vamos logo então.

Jason era um bom motorista, era rápido e fazia curvas com precisão extrema, não demorou a verem o carro de Jared, estava ziguezagueando na pista, provavelmente porque o moreno ainda chorava, amaldiçoando-se por tudo o que aconteceu.

_Eu vou ligar pra ele. – disse e pegou o celular que estava no bolso. – Sem sinal, droga!

_Pega o meu, está aqui na minha mala. – e apontou para uma mochila que descansava aos pés do mais velho.

Jensen revirou e já estava nervoso demais, quando finalmente conseguiu achar.

_Como liga isso? Não tem botões! – e encarou a tela do telefone.

_Por Deus Jensen! – e revirou os olhos pegando o celular da mão do irmão, os olhos ainda na estrada, concentrado. – Qual o numero? – perguntou, sem olhar para a tela do telefone.

Jensen apertou os olhos tentando lembrar, mas nunca conseguiria lembrar, não no estado em que estava. Por fim desistiu e resolveu procurar no próprio telefone.

_J... J... Jay... Jay... Jared! Achei! – e então ditou os números para o irmão.

_Está chamando. – e estendeu o aparelho para o outro loiro.

Demorou uma eternidade até que Jensen ouviu a voz do amigo soar chorosa do outro lado.

__O-Oi..._

_Jared! Jared! Pare esse carro agora! – disse nervoso, sem deixar que o moreno retrucasse qualquer coisa.

__Jen?_ – a confusão perceptível em sua voz.

_É, sou eu. – disse. – Jay me escuta, eu não estou indo embora por causa da Danneel.

__Eu sei que é, eu nunca quis, Jen me perdoa eu... Ai meu Deus, o que eu fiz?_ – e o loiro pode ouvir os soluços do amigo.

_Jay, não é por causa dela, eu juro pra você. – disse fechando os olhos e sentindo a cabeça latejar. – Não é Jay.

__Por que razão mais você iria embora?_

_Eu... Eu não posso falar. – e sentiu a garganta fechar e seus olhos foram parar na face do irmão, que parecia alheio ao assunto dele no telefone. – Me desculpe.

__Está me escondendo alguma coisa? _– e a voz dele mudou de repente.

_Como assim?

__Somos amigos Jensen, pode me falar. O que está acontecendo? Se não é por causa da Danneeel, quem está te fazendo ir embora?_

Jensen mordeu os lábios.

_Me desculpe, não é algo que eu possa compartilhar. – e viu o carro de Jared parar no acostamento à frente.

__Venha aqui e fale comigo._ – e viu o amigo sair do carro.

Jason também colocou o carro no acostamento, mas não desceu, deixou que Jensen fosse sozinho conversar com Jared, afinal sabia que era um assunto deles e que ao devia se meter.

Jared ainda tinha a boca aberta, encostou-se ao próprio carro enquanto via os olhos de Jensen marejados.

Nunca tinha visto o amigo chorar e vê-lo desse jeito era no mínimo desesperador.

_Jensen... Eu não fazia a mínima ideia...

_Você não sabe como está sendo pra mim, e eu não posso nem ao menos falar com alguém sobre isso! Eu estou tão ferrado. – e apertou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima caminhar solitária pelo rosto.

_Mas o Jason... Ele? – e olhou para o carro que estava mais para trás.

_Não, ele não sabe de nada... Na verdade ele desconfiou uma vez, mas eu menti, disse que ele estava vendo coisa onde não tinha, mas eu sei que se eu não me afastar ele vai acabar descobrindo... Ele me conhece melhor que qualquer um, não vai demorar muito pra ele notar.

Jared sentou no banco do carro, o cotovelo apoiado nos joelhos e os olhos parados na estrada. O sol estava quente demais naquele dia, estava insuportável.

_Você acha que fugindo...

_Não é algo discutível Jared, já tomei minha decisão.

_Tá bem, mas... – e balançou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

_O que foi?

_Você disse que ele te correspondeu quando o beijou, então... Isso não é algo positivo?

Jensen mordeu os lábios.

_Não, não é. – disse por fim, olhando para p céu, como se de repente um dos anjos de Deus pudesse lhe mandar a resposta. – É mais complicado ainda.

_Não sei o porquê. – e deu de ombros.

O loiro fez uma careta como se não acreditasse que Jared pudesse ser um médico e não raciocinar o fato de que ele estava apaixonado pelo namorado do irmão!

_Eu estou apaixonado pelo namorado do meu irmão e você não vê nenhum mal nisso? Por Deus Jared! Em que mundo você vive?

_Vivo em um mundo onde as pessoas que se gostam ficam juntas, independente de qualquer coisa.

_Ah, é claro. – disse irônico. – Então eu vou chegar em casa sorrindo, vou dizer ao meu irmão pra ir se ferrar, vou mandar Misha fazer as malas e vou pedir pra ele fugir comigo para que possamos nos casar ou seja lá o que for! Isso parece certo pra você?

Jared revirou os olhos.

_Não foi isso que eu disse, Jen.

_E o que você sugere então?

_Conte ao seu irmão.

_O que? Você está louco?

Jared massageou as têmporas, Jensen era mais teimoso que mula quando empaca, por Deus!Era tão simples! Misha o tinha correspondido, era lógico que estava rolando um clima entre eles, então por que Jensen não podia simplesmente aproveitar isso.

Claro, não era simples assim, mas o amigo podia tentar fazer algo, mas ao invés disso, ficava ali, chorando e se amaldiçoando.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não viu quando Jason saiu do carro e foi na direção deles, então continuou sua conversa.

_Eu só estou dizendo que é melhor ele saber por você do que por qualquer outro.

_O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Bem, e se acontecer mais um beijo? E se alguém vê de repente? Sua mãe, por exemplo, ela sabe diferenciar você do Jason. – disse, mas não olhava na direção dele.

Pegou um espeto e começou a desenhar na areia.

_Eu só acho que é melhor ele saber por você.

Jensen suspirou fundo.

_Ninguém nunca vai ver nada. – afirmou. – Eu não vou mais me aproximar do Misha, não vai acontecer mais nenhum beijo.

Jason chegou a tempo de ouvir essa última frase, seu coração deu um pulo e sua consciência o acusou de não ter confiado nos seus instintos. Jensen estava mesmo apaixonado por Misha.

_Você... Você beijou o Misha? – sua voz saiu mais baixa e quebrada do que pretendia.

Os olhos de Jensen se arregalaram e suas mãos foram parar na cabeça, um claro sinal de desespero. Jared quis evaporar dali ao ver o olhar decepcionado que se desenhou no rosto do gêmeo.

_Jason você... Você ouviu...?

_você beijou o Misha Jensen? Me responde!

_Eu não, eu... – e sentiu o mundo desabar, tudo o que ele não queria que acontecesse estava virando realidade, achou melhor não mentir, afinal, já estava com a corda no pescoço, era melhor pular do banco de uma vez. – Eu beijei, Jason, me desculpe.

O mais novo mordeu os lábios.

_Eu confiei em você quando disse que não tinha nada acontecendo entre vocês, eu confiei quando disse que não se sentia atraído por ele!

_Eu juro pra você irmão, eu prefiro morrer a separar você do Misha, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Você sabe disso, você me conhece.

_Não, Jensen. Eu te conhecia, mas agora não... Você não é o meu irmão. – e ouvi-lo dizer aquilo doeu mais do que tudo, mais até mesmo do que a dor que sentiu quando ele tinha do embora.

Jason deu as costas para Jensen e Jared e entrou no carro.

O irmão não estava indo embora por causa de Danneel. Mordeu os lábios, não devia ter ignorado o sentimento de que o irmão tinha mesmo se apaixonado por seu namorado.

Ele conhecia Jensen melhor do que ninguém. Os sinais eram tão claros, o modo como ele ignorava Misha, tentando não levantar suspeitas, o modo como nunca passava tanto tempo o olhando, como se alguém fosse desconfiar apenas por causa disso.

_Meus Deus, Jenny! Como pode? – disse enquanto as lágrimas caiam pelo rosto.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem pelo final, e no próximo... Mais um pouco de desespero! Haha' =*

_Até o próximo _


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Jensen pediu a Jared para levá-lo para casa, era óbvio que o irmão iria até lá para tirar satisfação com o namorado. Não demorou para chegarem a propriedade, passou pelo 'forte' que era dele e do irmão e sentiu o peito apertar.

As palavras de Jason martelavam sua cabeça, ele tinha dito que não era mais seu irmão, Jensen não poderia imaginar nada pior do que aquilo. Jared disse que precisava voltar para o hospital e Jensen disse que estava tudo bem, ele precisava mesmo ficar sozinho com Jason, mas como reparou, o carro do irmão não estava lá.

Entrou na casa e escancarou as portas, estava pálido e os olhos caminhavam pelos cômodos a procura do irmão. Correu pela casa inteira, mas não o achou em lugar algum.

_Jason? – chamou. – Jason, você está aqui? – mas não havia resposta.

Saiu pra varanda e viu Misha se aproximando, ele estava descalço, calça branca e uma camisa azul clara, parecia tão angelical que por um instante Jensen pareceu perdido, sem saber o que tinha vindo fazer ali.

Seus olhos passeavam pelos movimentos do moreno, pelo modo como o cabelo negro espalhado pelo vento, se angulava para todos os lados, dando a Misha um ar desleixado que Jensen admirou, parecia tão... Inocente.

Cada passo que o moreno dava aumentava o sorriso em sua face, os olhos apertavam-se e a gengiva aparecia, Jensen soube naquele momento o porque de ter se apaixonado por ele.

Ninguém era capaz de resistir a ele. Tão lindo, tão espontâneo, tão... Livre. Essa era a definição que mais se aplicava a ele, era o que ele passava a Jensen, liberdade para ser o que quisesse.

_Olá. – disse quando chegou perto o suficiente.

_Oi. – respondeu, um sorriso gigante querendo aparecer em seus lábios, mas se controlou. – O Jason... Ele veio aqui?

_Não. – e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se para afirmar sua resposta. – Por que? Ele me disse que ia ver você.

_Ele foi, mas... Bem...

Os olhos de Misha se arregalaram e ele tocou a mão de Jensen.

_Me desculpe. – disse de repente, os olhos azuis fixados no rosto do loiro.

_Pelo quê? – e franziu a testa, sem saber do que ele falava.

_Eu precisei contar a ele sobre você e a Danneel.

_Ah.

_Me desculpe, eu realmente não consegui manter só pra mim, é que...

_Tudo bem. – e sorriu, segurando a mão do moreno. – Ele ia acabar descobrindo de qualquer forma.

Misha desviou os olhos para as mãos juntas, engoliu em seco. Gostava dos momentos que tinha com Jensen, gostava do modo como ele entortava a boca ao falar alguma coisa, gostava do modo como os fios de cabelo dele eram espetados, gostava dos músculos e da voz rouca, sentia-se... Não saberia explicar, mas era algo como segurando, sentia-se bem quando estava com ele, era diferente de quando estava com Jason.

Com Jason sentia que o mundo poderia acabar a qualquer instante, então precisava aproveitar ao máximo, talvez se sentisse assim pelo fato do outro ser muito agitado, mas Jensen não.

Jensen era como a calmaria depois da tempestade.

Era o que achava. Sorriu sentindo os dedos dele passearem pela palma de sua mão, fechou os olhos e conteve o impulso de pedir para abraça-lo, era bom demais estar assim com ele, mas sabia que se fizesse algo, mesmo um suspiro muito alto, poderia afugentá-lo.

Ficou olhando aqueles olhos fechados, a boca levemente aberta e por Deus! Misha era uma tentação, era como se mesmo calado, seus lábios implorasse pelos dele,mordeu o interior da boca, lembrando-se que tinha feito uma promessa, não beijaria Misha de novo, mas não era como se sua força de vontade superasse aquilo que sentia pelo moreno, quando estava com ele, parecia que ficava mais forte, mais intenso, aquele sentimento bom lhe tomava o corpo inteiro e sem pensar em mais nada, inclinou-se na direção dele.

Misha ainda estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu a respiração dele bater em sua boca, logo depois outros lábios encaixavam-se nos seus e Misha pode sentir seus pés deixarem o chão, estava flutuando e tudo o que sentia era aquele formigamento gostoso tocando sua boca.

Abriu passagem para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo e Jensen não hesitou em sentir mais dele, uma das mãos foi parar no quadril do moreno, apertou sentindo a carne macia.

Mordeu de leve os lábios dele, antes de finalmente enroscar sua língua na do moreno, puxando-o para um mundo onde apenas os dois existiam. Encostou-se na parede trazendo Misha consigo, colando o corpo no dele, sentindo-se arrepiar a cada novo suspiro que ele dava.

Estava enlouquecendo, era isso.

Colocou uma das pernas entre as do loiro e deu uma risadinha abafada ao senti-lo. Jensen estava excitado. Beijou-o com mais vontade, se é que isso era possível e pegou-lhe uma das mãos, guiando-a até que chegasse a sua bunda.

A mão do loiro apertou-o devagar e Misha gemeu, aquilo era bom.

Jason dirigia com cuidado, mesmo que suas mãos tremessem, mesmo estando à beira de um ataque.

_Calma... Eu preciso de calma. – disse a si mesmo, fechando os olhos por um momento e logo abrindo-os novamente, lembrando que ainda estava dirigindo.

Mordeu os lábios, sua cabeça estava à mil. Será que Misha também sentia algo por Jensen? Socou o volante e por um momento se arrependeu por ter voltado pra casa, seria melhor aguentar as humilhações do pai do que ver o irmão lhe roubar o namorado.

Sabia, era óbvio, que não tinha sido de propósito, mas... Pensava que Jensen amava Danneel, eles iam se casar, por Deus! Suspirou fundo, não adiantava chorar, não tinha o que fazer.

Passou por uma rua deserta e distinguiu ao longe a imagem da mãe, engoliu em seco, não podia deixar ela saber disso, não agora que a relação dela e do irmão estava ficando boa.

_Uma carona, mãe? – perguntou, parando ao lado dela e Donna sorriu para ele.

_Claro. – e então entrou no carro. – Jason querido, se não fosse pelo corte de cabelo eu poderia jurar que era o Jensen.

Jason sorriu sem vontade.

_É. – concordou por fim.

_Você pode, por favor, me deixar na casa do Jim? Vamos jantar fora. – disse ela, e Jason podia ver que por dentro sua mãe pulava de felicidade.

Era bom, não tinha nenhuma lembrança dele assim com o pai, afinal eles estavam sempre brigando e gritando um com o outro.

_Claro. – respondeu por fim, virando à esquerda enquanto a mãe ia indicando o caminho.

Jensen não sabia em que momento tinham entrado, mas agora estavam os dois no corredor, indo para seu quarto. Misha já tinha se livrado da própria camisa e agora, tentava desesperadamente descer o zíper da calça do loiro, sem desgrudar de sua boca um momento sequer.

Estava quase enlouquecendo com aqueles gemidos do moreno, as mãos dele que passeavam por seu corpo e o cheiro... Extasiante. Sentiu a face afoguear quando o moreno finalmente conseguiu seu objetivo. Lá estava ele, sem camisa, sem sapatos, o zíper aberto e o membro pulsando.

Misha afastou-se um pouco, como que para admirá-lo daquele jeito e Jensen sorriu ao ver os olhos dele escuros de desejo. Viu o moreno abrir a porta do quarto e então pegar em sua mão, guiando-o e o fazendo sentar na própria cama.

Não demorou para sentir o peso de Misha sobre si, os lábios dele colaram-se ao seus mais uma vez, como se algo invisível os ligasse, como se um segundo longe fosse tempo demais, para Jensen de fato era.

Apertou as costas dele, sentindo os braços dele envolverem seu pescoço.

_Eu gosto das suas sardas... – ouviu ele dizer de repente e sorriu.

_Eu gosto dos seus olhos. – retrucou.

Misha pegou uma das mãos do loiro e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

_Eu gosto de como sua mão parece se encaixar perfeitamente com a minha. – e suspirou, beijando a mão dele que estava unida a sua.

Jensen sorriu, pensando que Misha não poderia ser mais perfeito.

_Eu gosto de você.

Misha riu gostosamente enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e o loiro aproveitou para lhe beijar o pescoço. Voltaram a se beijar e então o moreno afastou Jensen minimamente, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

_Eu gosto de você comigo. – disse e contornou a boca dele com um dos dedos. – Eu gosto muito de você, mais do que qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa.

Foi quando a mente de Jensen deu um estalo.

_Jason! – e arregalou os olhos.

_Não, Jen... – disse o moreno. – Por favor, não faz isso... Eu gosto de você... Estou apaixonado por você, eu sei que você também, então, por favor, não me largue aqui e finja que nada aconteceu, porque isso me mataria.

Jensen engoliu em seco assentindo, e aceitou quando o moreno encostou os lábios nos seus, levando-o de novo aquela sensação de inexistência.

Jason desceu do carro, andou em passos lentos ainda decidindo o que fazer. Iria conversar com o irmão, não o deixaria ir embora. Subiu os degraus da varanda e empurrou a porta que estava encostada.

Olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém, sabia que Jensen estava ali, tinha visto a caminhonete dele estacionada lá fora, então apenas continuou, andou em direção ao corredor, procurou no quarto da mãe, mas ele não estava lá, na cozinha também não.

Suspirou fundo e mordeu os lábios, deu-se conta de que Msiha também parecia ter evaporado.

_Jensen? – chamou, mas não teve resposta. – Jensen! – chamou mais alto.

Ouviu um barulho no quarto do irmão e se sentiu idiota por não ter pensado nisso antes, é claro que ele devia estar lá.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, quando abriu a porta seus olhos arregalaram e ele mais uma vez naquele dia se decepcionou com o irmão.

_Jensen... – sua voz saiu machucada, como se Jason sentisse uma dor tão profunda que não era possível falar. – Misha...

Os dois homens voltaram seus olhos para ele, estavam de pé, Jensen com o zíper aberto e Misha apenas de cueca, as mãos do moreno seguravam a do irmão e Jason sabia que nunca esqueceria aquilo.

_Eu... Eu não... – sua voz pareceu morrer diante daquilo.

_M-Me desculpe. – a voz de Misha saiu dolorida, ver Jason ali tinha acabado com ele. – Jason...

Jensen fechou os olhos, o dia não podia ficar pior, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa viu o moreno sair correndo.

_Eu vou atrás dele. – disse saindo também, enquanto Misha colocava a calça.

Misha estava saindo da casa quando escutou buzinadas, e a única coisa que viu foi Jensen e Jason jogados no asfalto, o homem do caminhão desceu apavorado e gritando ao céus que não tinha sido culpa dele.

* * *

**N/a:** Então... Agora a coisa toda começa! Prometo que não vou ser tão má daqui pra frente (eu acho). Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

_Jason... Que bom, finalmente você acordou.

Era uma voz conhecida, ele tinha certeza, mas por que diabos não conseguia saber de quem era?

_É possível que ele não lhe reconheça por enquanto, é algo que acontece com alguns pacientes em coma. – a voz agora era forte e parecia vir de um lugar distante. – Por causa do trauma na cabeça, já que a batida contar solo foi bem violenta.

Levou a mão até a cabeça, estava doendo. Resmungou algo baixinho e então apertou os olhos, a cabeça doía mais agora e seu estomago revirava-se dentro dele.

_Essa sensação vai durar mais alguns dias, desculpe. – o homem parecia estar falando consigo agora.

Não conseguia responder, era como se falar fosse algo além de sua compreensão, tudo começou a escurecer e então ele apenas se entregou ao sono.

_Jason? Ah, meu Deus! Ele está bem!

Abriu os olhos devagar, tudo estava desfocado, silhuetas embaçadas se fundiam para todos os lados e a única coisa que pulsava em sua mente era: "Quem diabos era Jason?"

_Jason, filho, a mamãe está aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, vamos passar por isso juntos, está bem?

_Mmmaa...e.

_Ele falou, ele falou! – e os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

As vozes novamente faziam doer sua cabeça e ele apertou os olhos a fim de poder distinguir quem estava ali. Devagar conseguiu distinguir os olhos verdes da mãe, o rosto inchado e vermelho, e o claro caminho de lágrimas em seu rosto.

_Jason... – ela chamou, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

_Ja...son. – repetiu.

'Jason... Eu sou o Jason... Esse deve ser meu nome já que eles estão me chamando desse jeito.' Sua mente trabalhava tentando buscar memórias suas com aquelas pessoas ali, mas não havia nada.

_Misha, ele acordou. – a mulher disse, olhando para a porta.

Seguiu o olhar daquela que dizia ser sua mãe e o coração parou.

Os olhos do moreno eram extremamente azuis, a boca perfeitamente desenhada e o modo como os cabelos estavam desalinhados o fazia parecer um anjo perdido, reparou nas roupas brancas que ele usava e olhou em volta, o moreno só podia ser um enfermeiro já que ali, claramente era um hospital.

_Jason. – e a voz dele era a coisa mais linda que já tinha ouvido, mas por alguma razão, não gostava de ouvir aquele nome sair da boca dele.

Foi rápido demais tudo o que aconteceu, mas de repente o moreno estava ali, ao seu lado, os olhos inundados enquanto as lágrimas caiam, ele beijava-lhe a mão, dizendo coisas desconexas que no momento não faziam nenhum sentido para o loiro.

_Eu... – tentou dizer, mas ainda doía falar, até mesmo respirar era difícil.

_Me desculpe. – ouviu entre todas aquelas palavras. – Me desculpe.

Fechou os olhos com força, era evidente que conhecia o moreno e eles pareciam bem íntimos, mas então por que não se lembrava dele?

_Mmmis... – mas não conseguiu terminar.

_Ele precisa descansar agora, vocês precisam sair. – foi um moreno alto quem disse, na verdade parecia um gigante por causa da altura.

Fechou os olhos de novo, mas ainda podia sentir as mãos do outro na sua, e aquilo estava significando muito para si. Passou a língua pelos lábios, estavam secos demais e ele precisava de algo para beber.

Abriu os olhos de volta, a mulher tinha saído e apenas o moreno estava ali.

_A... gu...

Os grandes olhos azuis se focaram em seu rosto e por um momento sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

_A... gu...

_Você quer água? – ouviu ele perguntar.

Acenou que sim com a cabeça, em um movimento leve, quase inexistente, mas o moreno entendeu e logo encheu um copo com água, levou até ele com um canudinho.

_Consegue puxar a água? – perguntou colocando a ponta do canudo em sua boca.

Tentou sugar um pouco da água, mas tinha sido fraco demais, conseguiu beber apenas na terceira tentativa.

_Tris... te? – disse rouco, depois de tomar mais um pouco do liquido.

_Como? – e novamente aqueles olhos pareciam ver através dele.

_Voc... Você est...á tris...te? – ficou feliz por dentro por conseguir formar uma frase.

Misha se remexeu desconfortável, a dor que sentia era pior que qualquer outra que já tinha sentido. Culpa, medo e tristeza, era tudo o que tinha em sua alma naquele momento.

_Não... Estou feliz que você esteja vivo, Jason.

_Está? – e viu ele acenar que sim com a cabeça.

Levantou uma das mãos até encontrar a dele, sua mão pálida e com marcas de agulha pareciam contrastar lindamente com a pele do outro. Sorriu de leve e viu que o rosto do outro pareceu se iluminar.

_Me desculpe. – disse, ainda mais feliz por não ter gaguejado dessa vez.

_O que?

_Por que... Me desculpe?

Misha franziu o cenho e mordeu os lábios.

_Foi eu quem fiz isso com você. – e viu a cara de confusão que o outro fez. – Foi minha culpa, eu pensei que você nunca mais ia acordar assim como... – e deixou que mais lágrimas escorressem.

_Quanto... tem... po?

Misha mordeu os lábios.

_Sete meses.

_Sete. – repetiu. – Assim como... quem? – perguntou, lembrando que ele tinha insinuado que mais alguém também estivera dormindo por todo esse tempo.

_O que?

_Quem também estava... assim?

Misha suspirou fundo, tirou sua mão que estava com a dele e olhou para baixo.

_Jensen. – disse.

A cabeça latejou fortemente e ele gritou. Misha assustou-se e chamou Jared.

_O que aconteceu? – perguntou o médico assim que entrou no quarto.

_Eu não sei. – o olhar de Misha era aterrorizado. – Ele só... Gritou.

Logo entraram duas enfermeiras, uma delas acompanhou Misha para fora do quarto e a única coisa que ele viu antes da outra fechar a porta, foi Jared espetando algo no braço do loiro.

_Você me assustou.

Abriu os olhos e viu o médico de alguns minutos atrás. Será que tinha sido mesmo alguns minutos atrás ou será que já fazia alguns dias?

_Oi. – disse e sorriu fracamente.

_E então? O que aconteceu para gritar daquele jeito.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou. 'Jensen.'

_Quem é... Jensen? – e apertou os olhos sentindo o estomago revirar.

Jared ficou calado, não sabia se deveria responder àquilo.

_Jensen... – suspirou abaixando os olhos. – Jensen era meu melhor amigo.

_Ele... Ele estava comigo?

_Sim. – responderia a todas as perguntas de Jason, não achava certo ele ficar ali sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

_Eu e ele... Ãh... Éramos alguma coisa? – perguntou incerto, já que tinha notado claramente que gostava de homens quando Misha tinha vindo lhe ver. – Namorados?

_O quê? Não! Quem te disse isso? – perguntou, achando tudo aquilo meio bizarro.

_Ninguém, eu só... Deduzi. – disse, achando-se meio idiota agora.

Jared sorriu grande, de um modo que nenhum outro médico faria.

_Ele era... Ele é... Seu irmão. – respondeu.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e levantou-se parcialmente, chamando a atenção de Jared.

_Opa! Opa! Se acalma!

_Irmão? Ele... Ele ficou bem? O que...? Onde ele está?

Olhou para os lados, todos aqueles fios grudados em seu corpo pareciam impedi-lo de ver o irmão. Não sabia nada sobre Jensen, nada mesmo, sua memória nem ao menos tinha alguma imagem dele, mas em seu coração, parecia senti-lo bem perto agora.

_Ele ainda dorme. – disse, a nota de tristeza era quase palpável na voz dele.

_Você... era o namorado...dele? – perguntou, ansioso por sair dali e ir conhecê-lo, nem que fosse apenas para vê-lo.

_Não! – respondeu rápido, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_Eu vou vê-lo! Eu quero conhecer ele! – disse, começando a arrancar todas aquelas coisas que estavam no seu corpo.

_Jason, não! Você não pode fazer isso.

Jared tentou acalmá-lo, mas o loiro parecia desesperado demais para ser controlado.

_Se não parar agora, vou ser obrigado a fazer você dormir de novo.

Os olhos verdes dele arregalaram-se e ele parou de se mover.

_Então me leva pra ver meu irmão. – pediu e Jared mordeu os lábios como se estivesse pensando, antes de finalmente assentir.

Colocou o paciente em uma cadeira de rodas, o soro acompanhando-o o tempo inteiro, guiou até o quarto em que o irmão estava, abriu a porta e o colocou para dentro.

Chegou perto da cama e sorriu, passou a mão no rosto do outro que estava inconsciente.

_Ele é tão bonito. – disse, agora passando a mão de leve pelos cabelos curtos e espetados.

Jared riu, sem dúvida ele ainda não tinha se olhado no espelho.

_Você também. – disse e o outro fez uma cara confusa, que logo deu lugar ao espanto quando Jared lhe deu um espelho que sempre ficava na mesinha do quarto do hospital.

Arregalou os olhos e passou a mão pelo próprio rosto, era idêntico ao que estava dormindo, nos mínimos detalhes. Deixou de lado o espelho e olhou para o irmão.

_Somos iguais, isso não é legal, Jensen? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que ele não lhe responderia.

_Você o chamava de Jenny. – Jared disse, sorrindo ao se lembrar de como o amigo não ficava muito feliz com o apelido.

A mente do loiro pareceu dar um estalo e ele apertou a cabeça, estava latejando mais forte agora e ele já podia ver o escuro se aproximando, mas então uma voz calma e rouca soou bem alta em seu ouvido.

'__Está tudo bem, Jenny... Eu não estou bravo... Você o ama, mais até mesmo do que eu... Eu acho... Então...Você precisa ser eu... Precisa cuidar do Misha, precisa ser... Eu. Precisa ficar com ele, promete que vai!_

__Okay, Jason. Eu prometo.'_

Não era Jensen quem estava deitado ali, era Jason. Porque Jensen tinha acordado, Jensen era ele. Essa constatação o deixou apavorado, mas não pode fazer nada, novamente a escuridão estava lhe engolindo.

* * *

**N/a:** Só pra esclarecer, já fazem sete meses depois do acidente, ficou meio confuso pra entender? _Reviews?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Aviso: **A parte em itálico é quando Jensen começa a lembrar do que aconteceu, vai esclarecer a vocês como acabaram trocando-os, boa leitura =)

**Capitulo 16**

Estava cansado daqueles apagões que aconteciam de repente em sua mente.

Abriu os olhos e estavam todos ali, Jared, Misha e a mãe, que agora se lembrava, chamava Donna. Tentou falar que eles estavam errados, que ele era Jensen, mas sua voz não saia.

_Está tudo bem... Estamos aqui, querido. – a voz da mãe lhe passou um conforto que ele nunca tinha sentido.

Fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo as mãos dela afagarem seus cabelos. Tentou se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, de como eles acabaram os confundindo, afinal mesmo sendo gêmeos idênticos, havia digitais e também a tatuagem de Jason.

Forçou a memória a ajudá-lo, mas a cabeça voltou a doer. Resolveu fechar os olhos e suspirar fundo, Jared tinha lhe dito para não forçar a memória, disse que as lembranças viriam aos poucos e que ele não precisava se afobar.

_Vamos deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco, a droga ainda deve estar no sangue dele. – a voz de Jared era mais um sussurro para Jensen.

Todos concordaram e estavam deixando a sala quando a voz rouca do loiro foi ouvida.

_Misha... Fica. – pediu e o moreno sentiu o coração palpitar ao ouvi-lo chamar por ele.

_Claro. – respondeu, sorrindo minimamente e se sentando na cadeira ao lado da maca.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o moreno acariciando sua mão esquerda, era bom tê-lo ali, ele o trazia uma paz que não conseguiria explicar nem mesmo se quisesse, coo se sua alma estivesse ligada a ele, de uma forma... Inexplicável, na verdade, tudo o que acontecera entre eles era inexplicável.

Sorriu minimamente, podia ouvir a respiração lenta dele e isso o acalmava.

A cabeça começou a dor novamente, mas não era tão forte como antes, a dor vinha acompanhada de alguns flashes onde ele e Misha se beijavam na varanda, mordeu os lábios quando viu, em sua mente, si mesmo encostando o moreno contra a parede da casa, a ida dos dois ao quarto, o modo como pareciam ligados, o modo como Misha o beijava, tão intenso, tão bom, quase podia sentir o gosto dele de novo, mas então uma outra lembrança tomou conta de sua mente.

__Jason, espera!_

_Era tão nítido que parecia que estava lá, de novo. Sentiu as mãos do irmão o empurrarem bruscamente, a luz do sol o atrapalhou e então... Nada._

_Olhou para Jason, estendido ao seu lado e mordeu os lábios, queria falar com ele, queria que ele lhe dissesse que o perdoava, não podia morrer sem o perdão do irmão. Talvez aquilo tenha sido um castigo por ter se apaixonado por Misha._

_Estavam apenas caídos no asfalto e aquela dor agonizante na perna o fazia grunhir, mas então tudo escureceu e ele não pode ver mais nada._

_A próxima cena que seu cérebro lhe mostrava eram as luzes no teto. Provavelmente já estavam no hospital, pois havia barulhos de aparelhos e também vozes como: 'Ele está sangrando muito!' ou então: 'Peguem a morfina!'._

_Lembrava de ter olhado para o lado e Jason estava ao seu lado, em outra maca, ele olhava assustado para ele, mas não dizia nada. Foi Jensen quem levou sua mão até o irmão, acariciou seu rosto e sussurrou: 'Me perdoe.'._

_As lágrimas escorregavam por sua pele, mas Jason apenas sorriu, concordando devagar com a cabeça, ele o perdoava._

_Jensen nunca se sentiu tão bem como naquele momento, ia dizer a ele que não ficaria entre ele e Misha, ia dizer que seus planos ainda era ir embora, mas então o irmão disse:_

_'_Eu acho que não consigo...', primeiro não sabia sobre o que o irmão falava, mas então Jason tossiu e um pouco de sangue escorreu por sua boca. '_Jen... Eu acho que vou morrer.'_

_'_Não! Não vai, não.' Reconhecia o desespero na própria voz._

_'_Está tudo bem, Jenny... Eu não estou bravo... Você o ama, mais até mesmo do que eu... Eu acho... Então...Você precisa ser eu... Precisa cuidar do Misha, precisa ser... Eu. Precisa ficar com ele, promete que vai!'_

_'_Okay, Jason. Eu prometo.' Respondeu depois, um pouco relutante, foi quando colocaram uma mascara em si e no irmão, foi quando ficou tudo preto. Outra vez._

_Ouviu uma voz ao longe parecida com a do irmão e se concentrou para ouvir o que ele dizia._

_'_... Jared é meu amigo... Ele não está aqui? Ele pode confirmar, somos filhos da Donna.'_

_Jensen concentrou-se mais e ouviu uma das enfermeiras perguntar qual era o nome dele._

_'_Ackles... Ja... Jensen Ackles e o meu irmão... – tossiu antes de continuar. – É o Jason.' Arregalou os olhos, Jason estava pegando sua identidade, mas como? Por quê? Foi quando tudo fez sentido, ele tinha dito que Jensen precisava ser ele, isso queria dizer que ele teria que ser Jensen._

_A próxima lembrança, não saberia precisar onde estava, talvez em uma sala, mas era totalmente diferente, o corpo estava inteiramente dormente e ele não sentia nada, olhou para todos os lados e só via pessoas com mascaras e tocas azuis._

_Seus olhos desfocaram e ele não podia ver mais nada, a anestesia estava o puxando para longe de volta. _

Misha ainda estava ao seu lado quando abriu os olhos mais uma vez.

Pensou em todas aquelas lembranças, Jason de algum modo tinha conseguido trocar de lugar com ele, por isso todos estavam pensando que ele era o irmão. Sentiu Misha apertar sua mão e teve vontade de pedir para beijá-lo, porque parecia ter se passado uma vida inteira sem tocar seus lábios com os do moreno.

_Mis...

_O que? – e seus olhos procuravam qualquer resquício de que o loiro estivesse sentindo dor. – Precisa de algo? Ou está incomodado? Eu posso...

_Não. – e sorriu de leve, era tão difícil alguém fazer isso por ele. – Eu... Eu quero conversar.

_Tudo bem, mas quer conversar sobre o que? – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

_Sobre você e o... Jensen. – respondeu, achando estranho referir-se a si mesmo.

Misha suspirou fundo, sabia que esse momento chegaria, ele teria que falar que estava apaixonado pelo irmão do namorado, na verdade, nem considerava Jason seu namorado, não mais.

_Me desculpe, por tudo, Jason.

_Então você está... Arrependido? – e sua voz saiu mais quebrada do que ele gostaria.

Misha não hesitou, apenas fez que não com a cabeça e suas bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho, enquanto ele baixava os olhos, envergonhado. Jensen mordeu os lábios e sorriu internamente, feliz por Misha gostar dele também.

A vontade de contar que ele era Jensen foi mais forte que tudo, e ele teria contado se não fosse a promessa que ele fez a Jason se repetindo constantemente em sua cabeça.

_Eu... Eu acho que é melhor dormirmos em camas separadas agora. – o moreno disse. – eu, me desculpe por isso Jason, mas... – suspirou, sabendo que ia maltrata-lo sem querer. – Eu vou esperar seu irmão acordar.

Jensen abaixou os olhos.

_E se ele não acordar?

Misha lhe encarou e seus olhos estavam banhados de lagrimas.

_Ele vai acordar, – disse, meio rouco já que sua garganta estava apertada pela agonia. – ele precisa acordar. – e levantou saindo do quarto.

_Mi, espera. – pediu, mas o moreno nem ao menos olhou para trás.

Jensen se amaldiçoou mentalmente, não devia ter começado aquele assunto. Fechou os olhos, indignado consigo mesmo e tentou dormir, era a única coisa eu lhe restava.

Acordou no meio da noite, o silêncio era perturbador. Levantou e foi ao banheiro, não tinha mais nenhum fio ou agulha em seu corpo, precisava perguntar quando é que poderia sair dali.

Deu passos curtos até a porta do quarto e girou a maçaneta, colocou apenas a cabeça para fora e olhou para o corredor vazio, ainda lembrava do caminho que levava ao quarto de Jason, foi devagar até lá, sem levantar suspeitas quando algum enfermeiro ou enfermeira passavam ao seu lado.

Estava a ponto de entrar quando ouviu alguns cochichos vir de lá. Abriu uma fresta da porta e espiou. A mãe estava lá, segurava firme as mãos do irmão e Jensen mordeu os lábios ao vê-la chorando.

_Ah, filho... Que saudade de ouvir você... Que saudade de ter você em casa. – dizia, as lagrimas escorrendo pela face. – Você já deve ter percebido que seu irmão acordou não é mesmo? Ele veio te ver outro dia, e eu que pensava que você era o mais forte. – e riu baixinho. – Que saudade meu filho, que saudade. – e lhe beijou a testa.

Jensen suspirou, aquilo devia ser para ele. Aquelas palavras eram para ele, porque sua mãe pensava que era ele ali, dormindo profundamente.

Entrou no quarto e pousou sua mão no ombro dela.

_Mãe? – chamou e a mão pequenina dela foi para em cima da sua.

_Oi, querido? Precisa de algo?

_Não, não. – respondeu, sentando na beirada da cama do irmão.

Donna focou seus olhos na face do filho, que olhava para o irmão deitado.

_Aconteceu algo querido? – perguntou, preocupada. – Você parece tão triste.

_Eu estou bem, eu só... – e suspirou, não devia deixar a mãe preocupada com algo que era problema apenas dele, Misha e Jason. – Eu só fiquei com vontade de vir vê-lo. – e sorriu ao final da frase.

_Ele parece melhor hoje. – ela sorriu esperançosa.

_É sim. – concordou, vendo que de fato o irmão parecia mais corado que da ultima vez que o vira.

Passou algum tempo em um silencio confortante, Donna e Jensen segurando as mãos do outro gêmeo.

_Querido... – ela começou incerta, sem saber se estava sendo muito invasiva. – Você... Se lembrou de algo? Lembrou como foram parar na rua?

Jensen mordeu os lábios, não podia contar para a mãe. Tinha sido toda culpa sua, se não tivesse cedido aos encantos do cunhado, Jason não teria ficado magoado, nenhum deles teriam brigado e um caminho não os teria atropelado.

_Não. – respondeu por fim.

Donna se calou, conformada.

_Misha está dormindo? – perguntou, a curiosidade latente em sua voz.

_Sim, ele foi pra casa, precisava descansar. – respondeu. – Aconteceu algo entre vocês? – perguntou.

_Por que? Ele falou alguma coisa?

_Não, mas... Ele estava com as malas em cima da cama quando eu fui almoçar.

O mundo pareceu desmoronar, Misha estava indo embora?

* * *

**N/a:** Algum palpite sobre o que vai acontecer? (Desculpem pela demora, foi preguiça de escrever *apanha*)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Jensen voltou para a cama, mas sua cabeça estava longe, pensava em um modo de fazer Misha desistir de ir embora, ele não podia deixa-lo.

Levantou-se, colocou as roupas que sua mãe tinha lhe trazido pela manhã, escovou os dentes e saiu porta afora, encontrou alguns enfermeiros pelo caminho, mas como não parecia um paciente, foi fácil sair do hospital.

Estava sem carro, então foi caminhando mesmo, sabia o que precisava fazer.

Agradeceu a Deus e todos os seus anjos quando viu que estava aberta, mesmo aquela hora, tão tarde. Entrou no lugar e a recepcionista o encarou.

_Está perdido? – ela perguntou, mascando incessantemente um chiclete rosa.

_Não... Eu... – suspirou. – Eu vim fazer uma tatuagem. – respondeu por fim.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, com certeza não se encaixava nos clientes padrões que ela recebia por ali.

_Está bem, – e deu de ombros. – como é seu nome?

_Je... Jason. – disse.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, cada uma tinha dois piercings.

_O que vai fazer, Jason?

_Desculpe, como? – perguntou.

_Um tigre? Um coração? Seu signo? O nome da sua mãe em um coração no braço esquerdo? – ela riu, achando graça por ele estar tão embaraçado.

_Eu... Vou fazer um nome.

_Qual o nome? – agora ela encarava um papel, enquanto anotava algumas coisas que Jensen não conseguia ver.

_Misha.

Ela encarou seus olhos.

_Está bem, soletra pra mim. – pediu, voltando a encarar o papel.

_M-i-s-h-a.

_Só isso?

_Sim.

_Em que parte do corpo? – perguntou, indiscretamente olhando-o por inteiro.

_P-Peito. – viu ela anotar de novo. – Esquerdo.

A moça sorriu.

_Tudo bem, é só esperar, ele está terminando com um outro cara e já chama você.

Jensen sentou-se em um sofá de couro que tinha lá.

Folheou uma revista, viu três clientes chegarem e se sentiu meio deslocado ali. Com exceção dele, todos naquela sala tinham tatuagens e piercings em várias partes do corpo.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali esperando, mas sentiu as mãos suarem quando viu um homem enorme e barbudo, cheio de tatuagens e piercings chamando seu nome.

_Jason?

Encarou o homem sem querer, a moça sorria atrás do tatuador, achando que a qualquer momento o loiro desmaiaria, mas ele apenas levantou seguindo o homem para dentro de um outro quarto.

_Então... Sua primeira? – o homem perguntou, sorrindo, destruindo completamente aquela imagem horripilante que Jensen tinha feito dele.

_É. – respondeu simplesmente.

_Está tudo bem, não vou dizer que não dói, mas é suportável. – disse colocando uma nova luva e pegando outra agulha. – Pode se sentar. – e indicou a cadeira para o loiro.

Jensen respirou fundo e tirou a camisa, fechou os olhos assim que se acomodou no assento. O homem sorriu dos modos dele.

_Ela deve ser bem especial. – disse puxando assunto enquanto passava um liquido com algodão para limpar a pele.

_Na verdade... É ele. – e sentiu as bochechas avermelharem.

O homem sorriu ainda mais.

_Bom, então ele deve valer muito a pena.

_Sim, ele vale. – e travou o maxilar ao sentir a agulha encostar em sua pele.

Nem ao menos olhou no relógio para ver que horas eram, apenas agradeceu e pagou, saindo em seguido, prometendo que se fosse fazer alguma outra tatuagem voltaria ali.

Procurou por todos os lugares até encontrar o que queria, e então andou a pé até em casa, rezando para todos os santos que conhecia, para que Misha ainda estivesse lá.

Bateu na porta, demorou um pouco até que o moreno de pijama viesse abri-la.

_Jensen? – perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

_Não. – disse, sentindo o coração se apertar pela dor que viu nos olhos do outro. – Jason.

_Pensei que ia sair do hospital apenas na semana que vem. – disse meio incerto.

O loiro sorriu.

_Eu me dei alta. – e então estendeu o buquê de flores para ele.

Misha pegou as flores e as levou ao nariz, não sabia como Jason tinha achado flores àquela hora da madrugada. Foi quando percebeu que ainda estavam na porta.

_Vem, entra. – e deu espaço para ele entrar.

Jensen pegou nas mãos do moreno e o fez encarar seus olhos.

_Vamos conversar? Nós precisamos conversar, Mi. – disse.

O outro suspirou.

_Eu vou colocá-las na água. – disse, saindo de perto dele.

Maldita hora em que tinha feito aquela promessa, tudo devia ter ficado como estava, ele como Jensen e Jason como Jason.

Ainda estava se lamentando quando o moreno sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

_Sobre o que quer falar? – perguntou, puxando uma almofada para o próprio colo, apertando-a enquanto sentia os dedos formigarem.

_Sobre nós. – disse.

Misha abaixou os olhos, encarando os próprios dedos.

_Jason...

_Olha, – e segurou a face do moreno com as mãos. – eu... Eu entendo... Eu sei o quanto você deve estar confuso com tudo isso.

O moreno olhou em seus olhos.

_Eu entendo acredite, mas eu só te peço uma chance, apenas uma. – viu ele morder os lábios.

_Eu estou apaixonado pelo seu irmão, Jason.

_Eu sei disso também. – retrucou, pegando a mão dele e acariciando-a devagar. – Eu só estou te pedindo uma última chance, _quando_ o Jensen acordar, você pode voltar pra ele se não sentir nada por mim ou se ainda preferi-lo.

Misha piscou algumas vezes.

_Tudo bem. – respondeu por fim. – Mas acredite, vai ser ele, Jason.

O loiro mordeu os lábios, era irônico, estava competindo consigo mesmo.

_Ok, mas antes eu vou te propor algo.

_O que? – e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

_Vamos começar de novo, tudo de novo está bem?

O moreno sorriu e Jensen anotou mentalmente que já era um ponto.

_Tudo bem, Jason.

O loiro levantou do sofá e saiu da casa, Misha foi atrás sem entender o que ele estava planejando. Ouviu a campainha e abriu a porta sorrindo.

_Olá, – disse o loiro. – eu sou Jason, irmão do Jensen, e eu tenho uma queda por morenos de pele branca e olhos azuis. – e estendeu a mão para ele.

O moreno riu achando graça, mas ainda assim apertou a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

_Misha. – respondeu ao cumprimento.

_Então, Misha, o que acha de sairmos um dia desses? Quem sabe a gente possa dividir um cachorro-quente?

_É, talvez.

_Legal, legal. – disse. – Bem, agora eu preciso voltar, eu fugi de um hospital e bem... Deve ter algumas pessoas atrás de mim agora. Boa noite.

Misha acenou para ele.

_Boa noite. – respondeu, vendo ele caminhar para fora da propriedade.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, sem entender ao certo porque seu coração disparava daquele jeito.

Ele estava apaixonado por Jensen, mas então porque tinha dado uma chance a Jason?

Suspirou, ainda mais confuso.

Não sabia o que fazer, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, Jason estava diferente.

* * *

**N/a:** E então? Será que Jensen vai conseguir conquistar Misha se passando por Jason? Especulem XP


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

_E então? – perguntou assim que o moreno passou pela porta.

_Meu Deus! – disse o médico colocando uma das mãos no peito, 'segurando' o coração. – Será que eu posso pelo menos colocar um dos meus pés para dentro antes que você me atire perguntas desse jeito?

O loiro sorriu, indicando uma cadeira ao lado de sua maca.

_Bem, – e examinou-lhe por alguns segundos, anotando tudo na prancheta que segurava. – e aquelas dores de cabeça, passaram?

_Aham.

_Está tomando todos os remédios?

_Sim.

_Tem desmaiado, sentido desconforto ou alguma outra dor?

_Não. – respondeu, e então botou as pernas para fora do leito, balançando-as, coisa típica de criança. – Posso ir agora?

_Que quer dizer?

_Bem, eu tenho um encontro, não posso me atrasar. – e sorriu, vendo Jared o olhar desconfiado.

_Encontro, hun?

_É. – e sorriu.

_Eu estranhei mesmo o fato de Misha não ter vindo mais aqui vê-lo, ele ficou arrumando as coisas em casa para a tua chegada?

_É. – se limitou.

Sentiu uma parte do colchão afundar e levantou os olhos para ver, Jared tinha se sentado aos seus pés.

_Jason... Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Sabe, sobre o Jensen e o Misha, não foi culpa dele se apaixonar. – disse, os olhos verdes encarando os do outro.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, Jared era tão bom amigo, pensou nas tantas coisas que Jason responderia, mas não sabia realmente o que deveria falar.

_Por Deus, Jared! – começou, segurando uma das mãos do médico. – Eu nunca pensaria numa coisa dessas, como se meu irmão tivesse o poder de escolher por quem ele iria se apaixonar.

Jared sorriu fraco baixando os olhos.

_Eu nunca pensei que o Jensen fosse do tipo que... – e desmunhecou a mão de um jeito engraçado. – Sabe?! Mas ele estava, apesar de tudo, tão feliz por ter descoberto esse sentimento, eu nunca vi os olhos dele tão cheios de vida, eu sinto muito mesmo por vocês.

_Tudo bem.

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu não faço a mínima idéia do porque vocês dois foram correndo em direção a rua, mas... Eu só espero que tenha dado tempo de se despedirem e se perdoarem.

_Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? – perguntou, a voz se tornando dura.

_Eu estava examinando seu irmão, vendo as chances dele e...

_Vendo as chances? – seus olhos já estavam marejados. – O que quer dizer com isso?

_Eu não sei se ele vai acordar, a pancada a cabeça dele foi muito forte, é possível que ele não acorde, Jason... Nunca.

O loiro baixou os olhos, deixando uma das lágrimas cair.

Levantou, e saiu do quarto, Jared lhe seguindo, dizendo que ainda não podia andar por aí, que ainda precisava ficar deitado, mas tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era seu irmão.

Ele queria Jason ali. Vivo e respirando, falando, contando piada, gracejando sobre qualquer coisa, ele queria seu irmão de volta, queria que Jason ficasse com ele, ele era sua metade, não podia deixá-lo, tinham feito uma promessa na noite anterior em que foram separados, tinham prometido que nunca brigariam, nunca ficariam um contra o outro, tinham prometido ficar juntos para sempre, apesar da distancia.

Então, não! Jason não podia abandoná-lo.

Entrou no quarto em que estava o irmão e correu para junto dele, se ajoelhou e segurou uma das mãos pálidas e beijou cada um de seus dedos, implorando a Deus e aos anjos que lhe devolvessem o irmão, mas nada aconteceu.

As enfermeiras saíram do aposento, Jared chegou algum tempo depois, mas então decidiu-se por deixá-lo só também, achava o mundo injusto, separar dois irmãos, juntá-los e então separá-los novamente, e daquela forma tão cruel.

Esfregou os olhos, estava cansado. Avisou a enfermeira chefe que Jason estava liberado e então entrou na sua sala, queria descansar pelo menos um pouco antes da próxima cirurgia, mas assim que entrou viu a ruiva lá, sentada.

Danneel estava de vestido longo, amarelo. Sorriu ao vê-la assim, estava tão linda, foi de encontro a ela e beijou de leve seus lábios.

_Oi, está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado, ela não gostava muito de hospitais e deixara de gostar mais ainda depois do ocorrido com o pai, então era realmente algo sério para ela aparecer ali. – Aconteceu algo?

_Aconteceu. – disse ela e sorriu grandemente.

_Meu Deus! O que foi? – os olhos verdes não desgrudavam da face dela, não querendo perder nenhum mínimo detalhe daquele rosto perfeito que tanto amava.

_Eu... – e deu um risinho de nervosismo. – Eu acho que estou grávida.

_Como é? – e caiu sentado na cadeira, as pernas bambas e o coração batendo forte.

_Peguei os exames agora, queria que você abrisse, eu não entendo nada, você sabe. – e sorriu entregando para ele o envelope.

Jared pegou com as mãos tremulas e ainda a encarando, abriu logo o pacote, tirou as várias folhas lá de dentro e então passou os olhos por todas aquelas letras.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ele levantou, pegando-a no colo e rodopiando dentro da sala pequena.

_Eu vou ser papai! – lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, o berro deixou a saleta e ecoou pelo corredor.

Jensen se vestiu e deixou o hospital, cabisbaixo, mas ao contrário do que qualquer um faria, não foi direto para casa.

Parou em frente à oficina, sentia tanta falta dali, do cheiro de graxa e óleo, do barulho dos motores, das latarias e das carcaças, sorriu.

Jim nem ao menos havia chegado ainda, pegou a chave extra que ficava embaixo de um sapo que tinha na frente da porta dos fundos, entrou e fechou os olhos, deixando aquele cheiro familiar entrar em suas narinas, precisava se acalmar, e nada o deixava mais calmo do que consertar coisas.

Foi até os fundos, trocou de roupa, colocou o usual macacão e ligou o rádio, estava passando algum rock que ele ainda não tinha ouvido, mas que tinha uma letra interessante, mas não se ateve a isso, pegou as ferramentas e passou a trabalhar em um dos carros.

Estava no terceiro carro quando a porta central da oficina foi levantada fazendo um barulho enorme, Jim cantarolava baixinho, mas então parou.

Olhou ao redor, o rádio ligado, na mesma estação que Jensen sempre deixava, olhou instintivamente para a porta de trás, Jensen sempre pendurava seu casaco no prego que tinha atrás daquela porta e lá estava, um casaco vermelho de algum time que Jim não se lembrava de conhecer.

Engoliu em seco adentrando mais o local, viu as ferramentas espalhadas no chão, do mesmo jeito desleixado que Jensen sempre deixava, seus olhos marejados lhe privaram a visão e ele enxugou-os na manca da jaqueta.

_Jen-sen...? – chamou, a voz quebrada e tão emocionada que a qualquer momento Jim achou que ia enfartar. – Filho?

Ouviu algo se mexer e se virou na direção de onde vinha o som. O loiro saiu de baixo do carro, a camisa regata branca manchada e o macacão cobrindo apenas as pernas dele.

Jensen sempre lhe disse que não gostava das mangas do macacão, que nunca iria colocá-las, por isso sempre as deixava caída no quadril, era como estava agora e a única coisa que se passava pela cabeça do homem é que tinha acontecido um milagre e Jensen estava de volta com eles.

_Não, Sr. Singer. – ouviu ele dizer. – Eu sou o Jason. – e sorriu fracamente, como se a todo momento as pessoas os confundissem.

Singer não agüentou, colocou a mão sobre o peito e mordeu os lábios, os olhos inundado pelas lágrimas, que por nada no mundo ele deixaria cair. Não tinha acontecido milagre nenhum, Jesus, Maria, José, Deus e os Santos, eles não tinham trazido Jensen de volta.

_Sr. Singer? – e correu até ele, puxando o homem para um abraço. – Jim?

O mecânico apertou os olhos, a mesma voz, tudo em Jason o fazia parecer com Jensen, tentou se acalmar, respirou fundo e então finalmente se recompôs.

_O-o que está fazendo aqui, Jason?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, como ele explicaria? Suspirou e pensou rapidamente.

_Uma noite em que eu estava com Jensen ele veio aqui pegar uma coisa que havia esquecido, ele entrou pela porta de trás e eu vi ele pegar a chave reserva, foi a que eu usei pra entrar, aquela que fica embaixo do sapo. – respondeu, rezando internamente para soar convincente.

_Ah, sim. – disse e então se afastou um pouco dele, sem olhá-lo. – E o que estava fazendo? Você não sabe muito de carros não é? Sua mãe disse que era pintor.

Jensen congelou.

_Ahh... Meu... Meu pai me ensinou algumas coisas, ele não me... Aceitava, sabe? – e deu um risinho no fim.

_Bem, se quiser... Posso... – e apontou para alguns carros. – Sabe... Te ensinar um pouco mais. Só se quiser. – reforçou.

_Sério?

_Sim, é claro. – disse. – Mas agora é melhor ir para casa não acha? Sua mãe e seu... Misha, ele devem estar esperando.

_Sim. – e sorriu com a falta de jeito do homem. – É, claro. Obrigado Sr. Beaver.

_Jim. – retrucou e Jensen se virou para olhá-lo. – Me chame de Jim.

Jensen sorriu acenando que sim, e então foi para a saleta que tinha no fundo da oficina, se trocou e foi embora, recusando a carona que o homem lhe ofereceu.

O velho encostou-se em uma carcaça do que um dia fora uma caminhonete e fechou os olhos, Jensen era como um filho para si, sabia o quanto era errado projetá-lo em Jason, mas ainda assim, era inevitável.

Lembrou de quando o pegou roubando-lhe alguns pneus velhos, tão desencaminhado e perdido que estava, sentia-se orgulhoso por, de alguma forma, ter contribuído com o seu crescimento, com o seu caráter, sentia-se orgulhoso por ter ajudado Jensen, ele era o filho que nunca teve, era o filho que sempre quis ter, mas que agora estava lá, em uma cama, e nem ao menos sabia se ele voltaria algum dia.

Escorregou até o chão e pela primeira vez, desde a morte de sua esposa, chorou, porque a dor em seu peito era grande demais para ignorar.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem, eu sei que mereço todos os xingamentos do mundo por ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas foi tudo culpa da inspiração vadia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Jensen passou pela porta de casa cabisbaixo, sentia tanto por ter que mentir para Jim, para Misha, para a mãe, mas prometera, era um segredo dele e de Jason, não podia quebrá-lo assim.

_Mãe? – perguntou olhando por alguns cômodos. – Misha?

Sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso vindo da cozinha e se encaminhou para lá devagar, sem nenhum barulho, quando estava bem perto pode escutar as risadas e a mãe falando animada.

_Nem acredito que ele vem pra casa hoje, não via a hora de tê-lo aqui de volta, seria a felicidade completa se Jensen também estivesse aqui. – a voz dela se tornou triste por um momento e ela deu um risinho inconformado. – Logo quando estávamos nos entendendo, porque Deus quis tirá-lo de mim nessa hora?

_Não fique assim, Donna, ele vai acordar, a senhora vai ver, vai ter um dia em que vamos sentar na mesa em um domingo e toda sua família vai estar unida de volta.

_Deus te ouça querido, Deus te ouça. – disse a mulher e Jensen achou que essa era a hora de se fazer presente.

_E então? Como estão os amores da minha vida? – e abriu os braços entrando na cozinha.

Donna deu um gritinho de felicidade e agarrou o filho, teve a sensação de que Jason estava com o corpo mais forte, com certeza eram os remédios, pensou.

_Que bom tê-lo em casa, filho. – e fez com que ele abaixasse um pouco para poder lhe beijar a testa.

_É bom te ver também mãe, é muito bom estar aqui. – e sorriu, olhando em seguida para Misha.

Jensen viu a hesitação do moreno.

Não sabia se ele viria cumprimentá-lo, mas desejava muito que ele viesse, estava precisando de um abraço dele, foi um alivio sentir os braços dele rodeando seu quadril, o puxando para perto enquanto sentia a respiração do moreno bater em seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos, deixando que seus braços o apertassem, o trazendo ainda mais para si, queria ter Misha para si, habitando dentro de seu corpo, queria que ele lhe completasse.

_Oi. – ouviu a voz dele cumprimentar e sorriu, afundou o rosto na camisa branca que o moreno usava, respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro dele se gravar em sua mente.

_Oi. – respondeu e sua voz tinha um tom mais feliz.

Donna sorriu ao vê-los assim, podia ver que o filho realmente amava o outro e era claro que era recíproco esse sentimento.

Saiu de fininho, queria muito conversar com Jason, mas sabia que eles precisavam de um tempo, então pensou que seria um bom momento para ver o Jim, já estava com saudade daquele velho rabugento.

_O que você acha de termos aquele encontro agora?

Jensen molhou os lábios vendo Misha sorrir.

_Seria ótimo. – respondeu. – E aonde vamos?

_No quintal. – disse o moreno, pegando um cesta que já estava em cima da mesa, colocando mais algumas coisas lá dentro.

_Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é? – perguntou, divertido.

_Eu não sei, o que você está pensando que é? – e olhou para ele, os grandes olhos azuis gravando cada detalhe daquela face, não conseguiu desassociá-lo de Jensen, aquele que ainda estava em coma.

O loiro sorriu, pegando a cesta.

_Deixa que eu levo, eu sei de um lugar perfeito para fazermos esse piquenique. – e sorriu, pegando a cesta com uma das mãos e com a outra procurou a mão do moreno.

Misha não se opôs, sentiu os dedos entrelaçando, palma contra palma, a Mao do loiro era quente e podia sentir alguns calos que não se lembrava de ter sentido antes nas mãos de Jason, mas não se importou.

Chegaram ao 'forte' de quando Jason e Jensen eram crianças, Misha ficou sem graça, aquele lugar era simbólico demais, mas achou melhor não comentar nada.

Viu o outro estender a toalha quadriculada embaixo de uma enorme árvore, colocando a cesta em cima e então sentou-se, esperando Misha se juntar a ele, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Conversaram banalidades, sobre tudo e Misha, se surpreendeu com alguns aspectos do loiro, teve alguns momentos em que Jason se expressava e fazia gestos tão característicos do irmão, que ele pensou se não era Jensen ali com ele, mas é claro que isso era impossível.

Suspirou, achando que aquilo tudo era uma forma inconsciente que seu cérebro achou para fazer com que a necessidade de sentir Jensen de novo fosse suprida, mas cada vez mais isso parecia banal.

Aqueles gestos não pareciam manias de convívio com outra pessoa, eram mais como característica, como se fosse dele.

O modo como falava, como os lábios entortavam, exatamente como os de Jensen faziam, o modo como seu cabelo estava cortado, os fios espetados, estava tão parecido com o outro que Misha resolveu tirar a prova final, não iria ficar se martirizando.

Tinha visto o corpo de Jensen, a pele sardenta, mas sem tatuagem.

_Jason...?

_Sim? – o loiro olhou para ele, enquanto colocava uma uva na boca.

_Tira a camisa. – pediu e viu as sobrancelhas do outro arquearem-se.

_Por que isso?

_Só... Tira por favor.

Jensen agradeceu mentalmente por ter feita a tatuagem, não se arrependera em nenhum momento e ali, soube que ela era útil.

_Tudo bem. – concordou.

Os dedos puxaram a gola para cima, subindo o pano pelo corpo bem talhado que tinha, o moreno mordia os lábios, esperando e rezando internamente para não ter tatuagem alguma no peito, mas logo que ele tirou a camisa por completo viu seu nome escrito, a letra bem feita, igual.

Não, igual não. Aquele era Jason e aquela tatuagem estava ali desde sempre, ficou decepcionado, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, as bordas das letras estavam um pouco vermelhas e o corpo do loiro, e não era impressão sua, estava mais... Como dizer? Musculoso? Como se ele tivesse passado os últimos anos fazendo esforço demais, criando músculos.

Aquele não era o corpo de Jason, mas não podia olhar para ele e acusá-lo de ser Jensen, porque tudo, tudo mesmo, o apontava como Jason, mesmo que em sua cabeça ali em sua frente, teimasse em se enganar dizendo que era Jensen.

Não era, porque Jensen estava no hospital, Jensen estava em coma profundo, Jensen... Provavelmente nunca mais acordaria.

O loiro colocou a camisa de volta, vendo que Misha reparava demais, tentando desviar a atenção dele, ofereceu algo para ele comer e continuaram a conversar tranquilamente.

Depois de um tempo, o sol já estava se pondo, Jensen deitou e sentiu Misha fazer o mesmo ao seu lado, o loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o vento batendo de leve em seu rosto.

Misha olhou par o lado e parou, hipnotizado pela cena, Jason parecia tão diferente, não parecia aquela pessoa que ele conhecera na Rússia, mais do que nunca estava parecido com Jensen e a única explicação que encontrou para pensar isso, foi que com certeza estava ficando louco.

Se aproximou do loiro, encarando os olhos fechados dele, não se sentiu culpado pelo que estava prestes a fazer e mesmo que não estivesse pensando em Jason, colou os lábios nos dele, tentando sentir o gosto de Jensen.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, a sensação dos lábios de Misha se movimentando sobre os seus ainda era a mesma, fechou os olhos novamente, mas não deixou que ele conduzisse por muito tempo, o fez deitar e se apoiou sobre ele, tomando o controle do beijo, entrelaçando a língua com a do moreno, tentando aproveitar ao máximo, porque não sabia quando isto aconteceria de novo.

Entrou no quarto sorrateiro, fechou a porta e sorriu ao ver o loiro deitado, ele era tão bonito! Chegava a ser engraçado, nunca o vira pela cidade, mesmo que tivesse se mudado há apenas três anos, ainda assim, nunca em nenhum momento o tinha visto por ali, tinha certeza porque se lembraria, aquele não é um rosto que se esqueceria facilmente.

Se aproximou do leito e tocou de leve na testa dele, não estava quente, estava estável e em sono profundo. Riu sozinho imaginando se ele despertaria com um beijo seu, assim como todas aquelas princesas de conto de fadas.

Engoliu em seco, o coração batendo tão rápido que ele achou que mais um pouco e seria ele em uma cama de hospital por causa de um ataque cardíaco. Aproximou-se o suficiente para sentir a respiração fraca do paciente, fechou os olhos e chegou-se mais a ele.

_O que está fazendo? – a voz do médico fez com que se assustasse e se afastou rapidamente do homem deitado.

_Es-estava checando se ele ainda está respirando. – tentou soar o mais convincente possível.

_E então?

_O-o que?

Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

_Ele ainda respira? – perguntou, olhando para o estagiário de uma forma engraçada e o loiro avermelhou.

_Ah, sim. – e completou baixinho para que o outro não escutasse. – Respira lindamente.

_Então tudo bem, vem, – chamou. – eu preciso te mostrar mais alguns procedimentos. – e deu as costas saindo do quarto.

_Eu venho vê-lo depois... Jensen. – disse olhando para o loiro adormecido, um sorriso infantil brincando em seus lábios enquanto deixava o quarto, os olhos no leito do outro até que a porta se fechasse completamente.

* * *

**N/a:** Personagem novo! Quem vocês acham que é? *riso maligno* Até o próximo, vou deixar vocês um pouquinho na curiosidade, mas não se preocupem, o próximo não vai demorar muito =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Não fazia muito tempo que tinha conseguido o emprego no hospital, sempre foi seu sonho trabalhar com pessoas, cuidar delas e finalmente tinha conseguido se formar, foi quando seu avô faleceu e precisou se mudar para o Kansas.

Ali, vendo o rosto sereno daquele paciente, sabia que nunca se arrependeria.

Herdou a propriedade do avô, sua fortuna, mas ainda assim, continuou com seu objetivo, com seu sonho, continuaria a cuidar das pessoas.

Alugou um quarto ali perto do hospital público, e apenas passava os fins de semana na enorme mansão que tinha herdado. A mãe não quisera vir junto, nunca teve uma boa relação com o sogro e como o esposo tinha morrido muito cedo, criou o filho sozinha.

Chad agradecia por não ter sido criado perto do avô paterno, pelo pouco que o conhecera e ouvira falar dele, sabia que era uma pessoa terrível, criou os filhos de maneira muito rígida, até mesmo deserdou seu tio mais velho pelo fato dele se casar com uma negra.

Nunca tinha se encontrado com ele, mas com certeza seu avô não lhe daria herança nenhuma se soubesse de algumas preferências suas.

Levantou claramente feliz aquela manhã, tomou um banho arrumou-se, era sua folga, mas não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, tinha pedido a Jared para ficar no hospital, disse que não se importava se não recebesse, mas o moreno alto negou, dizendo que não podia fazer isso.

Ligou para a mãe, disse que estava com saudade e chorou enquanto ouvia a voz dela, convidou-a para vir morar consigo, mas ela novamente recusou, agradecendo em seguida, dizendo que estava muito bem onde estava e que não queria ficar na casa que um dia foi daquele homem detestável.

O loiro suspirou, retrucando que a casa agora não era mais do velho, e sim, dele, mas ainda assim ela não cedeu, dizendo que tinha conquistado muitas coisas ali em Boston, e que não iria embora, pediu perdão por isso, mas Chad disse não precisava pedir, ele entendia, sempre entendeu. Despediu-se, fazendo ela prometer que não demoraria a visitá-lo e então desligou.

Decidiu que naquele dia tomaria o café fora, sempre fazia o desjejum às 6:00hrs, que era o horário que acordava para ir trabalhar, mas hoje decidiu que seria diferente.

Ainda eram 7:00hrs, colocou uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa de gola alta e mangas compridas, e um sobretudo preto, estava frio lá fora, pode ver quando foi até a janela e a garoa fina caída, várias pessoas com roupas quentes e guarda-chuva. Adorava o tempo como estava, com esse friozinho, mas sentia falta de ter alguém.

Isso o levou a pensar em Jensen, perguntava-se se algum dia poderia conversar com ele, se algum dia ouviria como é a sua voz, se algum teria a oportunidade de chamá-lo para um jantar ou para ver um filme.

Sorriu inconscientemente enquanto espetava os fios loiríssimos de seu cabelo, mordeu os lábios e se analisou mais uma vez no espelho, é, até que estava apresentável.

Desceu as escadas esfregando as mãos uma na outra e assoprando, é realmente estava frio. Saiu para a rua e ao longe pode ver uma cafeteria aberta, se encaminhou para lá e entrou no estabelecimento.

Era aconchegante e bem quentinho lá dentro, várias pessoas aproveitaram o clima frio e resolveram ir para lá, pois o lugar estava lotado. Pediu para a garçonete lhe trazer o café ali no balcão mesmo, mas ela o reconheceu e lhe indicou uma mesa mais reservado, agradecendo incessantemente por ter tratado do pai dela, fazendo-o ficar envergonhado por tanta atenção, mas por fim, aceitou a mesa que ela conseguira.

Logo ela vinha de novo com uma xícara de café fumegante, insistindo para chama-la se precisasse de algo, Chad agradeceu.

Desdobrou o jornal que tinha pegado e continuou tomando seu café tranquilamente. Foi como um chamado, de repente assim, sem nenhuma explicação, levantou os olhos e o viu.

_Jen... sen... – seus lábios pronunciaram baixinho e levantou-se chocado. – Jensen? – chamou mais alto e então o outro loiro desviou seus olhos para si, aqueles lindos olhos nos seus e Chad sentiu o coração parar de bater por alguns segundos.

_Desculpe, você... Deve estar me confundindo. – ouviu o outro dizer.

_Não, eu não estou. – disse, chegando mais perto do outro, que estava alguns passos adiante. – Eu sou médico, trabalho no hospital perto daqui, você é o Jensen, é meu paciente, eu não entendo como... Como está aqui.

Viu o outro sorrir de leve, embora seu semblante se mostrasse triste.

_Não, doutor. – disse ele. – O senhor está mesmo me confundindo, eu sou Jason, irmão do Jensen.

Chad abriu a boca e fechou, abriu-a de novo e tornou a fechar. Mas é claro! Estava na ficha que preenchera no dia anterior, Jason tinha um irmão gêmeo, sentiu-se muito bobo depois disso e suas bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho.

_Me desculpe, eu pensei...

_Tudo bem, isso é mais comum do que imagina.

_Hm. – e ficou lá parado, não sabia o que devia fazer, mas não precisou dizer nada, foi o outro quem retomou a conversa.

_O senhor é médico, pode me dizer qual o estado em que ele se encontra? – perguntou. – Meu amigo, o Jared, ele disse que é melhor nos prepararmos para o pior.

Chad abaixou os olhos e então tornou a olhar para ele.

_Eu gosto de pensar que qualquer dia desses, eu vou entrar no quarto dele para examina-lo e vou encontra-lo sentado, pedindo para ir pra casa. – disse. – Eu gosto de pensar que sim, ele vai acordar.

O outro sorriu.

_Obrigado, doutor. – e olhou para o relógio que estava em seu pulso. – Que horas são, por favor?

Chad olhou para o próprio pulso.

_São 8:10hrs.

_Hm, obrigado, agora eu preciso ir. – e sorriu, agradecendo mais uma vez.

Chad acompanhou seus movimentos, gravando cada detalhe, armazenando em sua mente o modo como as pernas dele se moviam, como ele sorriu enquanto cumprimentava qualquer um, o modo como os olhos dele pareceram esperançosos quando disse que esperava Jensen acordar.

Gravou as características dele, imaginando se Jensen também era assim, suspirou. Colocou algumas notas em cima da mesa, agradeceu a moça e disse que voltaria ali qualquer dia, quando estivesse de folga e a moça sorriu, dizendo que se ele não voltasse, ela iria lá visitá-lo, Chad sorriu e se foi.

Estava de volta a rua e o frio fez sua respiração sair com forma de fumaça, passou em frente ao hospital e esfregando as mão não resistiu ao ímpeto de visitar Jensen, entrou e uma das enfermeiras sorriu para ele arqueando as sobrancelhas desenhadas.

_Olha só, – e sorriu divertida. – não consegue mesmo ficar longe não é?

_Bem, hoje eu não estou aqui como médico. – e sorriu de volta. – Eu vou apenas ver um paciente, tenho uma preocupação... Por que é que eu estou me explicando mesmo, Betty?

A moça sorriu dando de ombros, dando atenção a um dos pacientes de rotina que chegava. Chad entrou no elevador e apertou o numero que correspondia ao andar em que o quarto de Jensen ficava.

Foi um azar encontrar Jared em um dos outro andares. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem quando o moreno lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor, como se dissesse 'pensei que tinha te mandado ficar em casa' e Cahd retribuiu com um sorriso sem graça, como se respondesse 'desculpe, foi mais forte que eu', de fato, tinha sido.

_E então... – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas, querendo puxar assunto.

_Oi. – e sorriu, ainda desconfortável. – Fiquei sabendo da novidade, 'papai'.

Jared engrandeceu o sorriso que sempre carregava consigo e seus olhos pareceram brilhar intensamente.

_Pois é, dá pra acreditar?! – e riu com gosto, abanando as mãos, que seguravam vários papeis.

Chad sorriu, tinha ficado muito feliz, todos ficaram, a toda hora algum dos enfermeiros ou outros médicos chegava, parabenizando-o pela novidade.

_Eu nem posso imaginar como está se sentindo.

_Bom, primeiro eu fiquei super feliz e empolgado, depois foi me dando um pavor absurdo, mas está tudo bem agora, estou me dando melhor com a situação. – e então encarou sério o rosto do colega. – Mas e você? O que veio fazer aqui, que me lembre, dei folga pra você hoje?

_É, eu... Eu precisei vir aqui, ver um paciente.

_Paciente? – estranhou, vendo o elevador abrir e entrar duas enfermeiras. – Quem?

Chad sentiu as pernas tremerem.

_Eu preciso ir, é esse o andar. – e tratou de sair do elevador. – Até mais, doutor. – e deu as costas para ele.

Jared estranhou, mas não disse nada, apenas acenou e viu o loiro seguir em frente, quando já estava quase no andar que tinha que sair, lembrou-se que no andar em que Chad desceu, não tinha paciente nenhum, era administração do hospital.

Chad subiu mais dois andares pelas escadas, chegou ao corredor que dava para o quarto daquele a quem tinha vindo visitar e sorriu ao encontrar tudo vazio, teria liberdade o bastante com ele.

Abriu a porta devagar, sorrindo de nervosismo enquanto entrava e a fechava atrás de si, aproximou-se e mordeu os lábios, sentando na cama, pegando na mão dele.

_Oi, Jensen. – nenhuma resposta. – Eu... Bem, olha só... É meu dia de folga e eu estou aqui... Eu preferi ficar aqui... Com você, eu precisava ver você... Parecia estar faltando algo no meu dia. – olhou para a mão branca que segurava. – Sempre parece estar faltando algo quando eu não vejo você.

Suspirou alto, queria ouvi-lo falar, queria sentir como seria o aperto da mão dele, queria saber se os olhos dele eram tão vivos e brilhantes quanto os do outro, o do irmão gêmeo, que encontrara mais cedo.

_Eu conheci seu irmão hoje, ele parecia bem preocupado com você, eu fico imaginando se algum dia você vai acordar, Jensen, é como se... A minha vida toda, eu estivesse esperando por você.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e espetados.

_Eu queria tanto... Ouvir sua voz. – desabafou, os olhos marejaram. – Eu não conheço você, nunca te vi antes na minha vida, eu não sei o que aconteceu no meu coração, eu vi você e tudo... Tudo pareceu tão certo, tudo o que eu passei na minha vida, pareceu tudo tão pequeno perto do que... Do que eu posso... Ter com você, mas você precisa acordar Jen.

Encarou a face serena dele, queria algum resquício de que suas palavras tinham surtido algum efeito.

_Então esse é o paciente que você precisava ver?

A voz de Jared encheu o quarto e Chad virou-se para ele com os olhos arregalados, a boca abriu-se minimamente, mas em nenhum momento deixou de segurar aquelas lindas mãos pálidas.

_Jared! Eu...

_HHhuummmm...

Chad sentiu o coração acelerar e respirou fundo, virando seu rosto devagar na direção do loiro que estava deitado, deixou que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto quando viu que sim, aqueles lindos olhos verdes eram tão verdes, vivos e brilhantes quanto os de Jason.

* * *

**N/a:** Jason está de volta gente! E então? O que será que vem por aí? =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Jensen sorriu ao chegar em casa, a esperança em seu peito mais forte do que nunca. A mãe não estava ali, sabia disso porque ultimamente ela não desgrudava de Jim.

Procurou Misha pelos cômodos, mas não o encontrou. Chamou, mas ele também não respondeu, franziu o cenho ao escutar o barulho da porta se abrindo e foi até lá.

Misha sorria escorado na porta, apenas uma toalha amarrada no quadril.

_Oi, Jason. – disse e sorriu largamente.

_Hm, oi. – e avermelhou, desviando o olhar dele, Misha deu um risinho.

_O que foi? – perguntou.

_Nada. – mas os olhos continuavam no chão.

Misha passou a língua pelos lábios e segurou na camisa dele, abrindo os botões devagar e por Deus! Jensen sabia o que aquilo significava. Apertou os olhos e engoliu em seco, quando as mãos do moreno passearam pelos músculos do seu braço, tirando a camisa dele e beijando o peito que ficara nu.

_Vem tomar banho comigo. – pediu, a voz rouca, enquanto desabotoava o feixe e abaixava o zíper da calça do outro. – Eu não quero tomar banho sozinho hoje.

Jensen sentiu vontade de contar, de dizer que por todas aquelas semanas estava apenas fingindo ser Jason, queria dizer para Misha quem era realmente, mas tudo que estava em sua cabeça se foi quando sentiu o moreno lhe puxando para dentro do box, as mãos segurando firme seus braços, como se não quisesse que ele escapasse, os lábios colados nos dele.

_Mish... – e sentiu o moreno sorrir entre o beijo.

_Sshhiiii.

Sentiu a água morna cair em sua cabeça, molhando sua pele, fazendo a cueca branca grudar. Misha enroscava-se no loiro, uma das pernas estava entre as do outro, sentindo a ereção que se formou no exato momento que Jensen o viu daquele modo.

_Misha. – gemeu rouco, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto sentia o outro se abaixar, ainda colado em seu corpo.

Enlouqueceu.

As mãos dele lhe acariciaram por cima da cueca e Jensen precisou se escorar na parede atrás de si, porque já fazia algum tempo que não tinha esse tipo de atenção e aquilo estava muito bom.

As pernas amoleceram quando finalmente sentiu as mãos dele puxando o tecido para baixo, escorregando lentamente pela pele, engoliu em seco, as mãos procuraram os cabelos do moreno e quando enroscou os dedos nos fios dele, empurrou a cabeça em direção ao pênis que latejava.

Misha não pestanejou, abriu os lábios e passou a língua pela extensão do membro enrijecido. Colocou-o todo na boca, sugou forte, ouvindo um gemido do outro como resposta. As mãos do loiro puxavam seu cabelo, sentia que ele estava perdendo o controle das ações e não demorou muito para que começasse a empurrar o quadril em direção a sua boca, fodendo-o literalmente.

Apertou os olhos, por Deus! Mais um pouco e sabia que gozaria, tão bom... A boca de Misha era quente, acolhedora... Mordeu os lábios enquanto tentava, inutilmente, abafar os gemidos roucos que queriam sair da garganta.

_Misha...

O moreno sabia que aquilo nada mais era do que um pedido, então continuou, mais forte, chupando com mais intensidade, a água do chuveiro ajudando no deslizar do pênis, para dentro e para fora, repetidas vezes, incansáveis vezes, até que o loiro se derramou na boca dele.

_Eu quero você, Jason... – disse, subindo novamente para encará-lo, beijando os lábios dele enquanto suas mãos o agarravam pelo quadril. – Eu quero estar dentro de você. – sussurrou, a boca perto do ouvido do loiro.

Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo. Nunca pensou verdadeiramente naquilo, quer dizer, é claro que já tinha pensado, mas na sua fantasia, não seria ele a ficar de quatro.

_Vem, vamos lá pro quarto. – o moreno chamou, pegando-o pela mão depois de desligar o chuveiro. – Lá é bem melhor.

O loiro engoliu em seco ao chegar ao quarto que o moreno e o irmão tinham dividido quando chegaram.

_Você... – começou, a fala rouca. – Você não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – Misha arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-o de um jeito esquisito. – Quero dizer... Combinamos de começar tudo de novo, como se não nos conhecêssemos...

_Tudo bem, Jason, eu conheço você... – e sorriu, se aproximando de volta, segurando a mão do loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Sentiu uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo, os pelos arrepiaram e ele sabia que aquele loiro em sua frente não podia ser Jason, nunca tinha sentido isso com ele, apenas com Jensen e aquilo tudo o estava deixando louco.

_Eu não posso fazer isso, Misha.

_Por que não? Pensei que quisesse ficar comigo.

_Eu quero, quero muito, mas preciso te contar uma coisa antes.

_E o que é? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da face dele.

Chad ainda encarava os olhos do loiro sem saber ao certo o que fazer, Jared estava do mesmo jeito, mas Jason só olhava para Chad, apenas para ele. Viu quando os lábios do paciente se curvaram em um sorriso e pensou que ia enfartar porque ele era tudo o que tinha imaginado.

_Je... Jensen? – a voz de Chad finalmente saiu. – Você está bem? O que está sentindo? Algum mal estar?

_Chad! Chad! – o outro disse, tentando aquietá-lo. – Ele acabou de acordar, dê um tempo a ele, sim?

O médico se aproximou do leito e sorriu para o amigo.

_Bem-vindo de volta, seu maluco. – cumprimentou. – Sentimos sua falta.

Os olhos verdes do paciente foram parar finalmente em Jared, mas ele não respondeu, apenas olhou de volta para Chad e sorriu grandemente, esticou a mão até tocar na dele e sussurrou:

_Eu ouvi você me chamando.

Misha ainda encarava impaciente o outro. Jensen tratou de enrolar uma toalha no quadril, e pediu que o moreno fizesse o mesmo, sentou na beirada da cama e bateu de leve ao seu lado, um pedido mudo para que Misha o acompanhasse.

_E então? O que você queria me contar?

_Misha, antes de tudo eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, independente do que você vai achar de mim, depois de tudo o que eu te contar...

_Você está me assustando Jason, fale logo o que é!

_Eu não sou o... – uma música alta pode ser ouvida e o loiro olhou para os lados, procurando o telefone, correu pela casa, segurando a toalha no quadril para que não caísse, quando finalmente achou o aparelho, parou de tocar. – Era o Jared. – informou, olhando o nome do amigo no visor.

Misha encarou o rosto dele e então perguntou:

_Por que você está usando o celular do Jensen?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, não tinha pensado em nenhuma desculpa para isso, mas para sua sorte, o aparelho começou a tocar de novo e ele atendeu.

_Aqui é o Je... Jason. – e engoliu em seco, pensando no porque de ter a mania de atender telefones daquele modo.

__Jason?_

_Isso.

__Nossa você e seu irmão atendem o celular do mesmo jeito. _– e riu achando graça. – _Ah, bem, eu tenho uma noticia que você não vai acreditar!_ – ele ria do outro lado.

_ O que foi?

__O Jensen... Ele... _– e sorriu mais uma vez. – _Ele acordou Jason!_

_O que? – e sentiu o mundo desabar sob seus pés, deixou que o celular caísse e sentou na cama, totalmente abobalhado.

__Alô? Jason? Tá me ouvindo?_

Misha pegou o celular do chão e colocou no ouvido, esperando pelo pior.

_Jared, é o Misha, o que foi que aconteceu? É o Jensen?

__É sobre o Jensen, sim, Misha._

_Oh, meu Deus! – e mordeu os lábios.

__Ele acordou, ele... Ele acordou, já está falando e... Nem parece que ele sofre um acidente daquela magnitude... Ele está muito bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido, avise a Donna, por favor, sim?_

_Tudo bem... – disse, os olhos cheios de água. – Eu vou avisá-la, nós estamos indo aí. – e desligou sem esperar resposta.

Jensen olhou para o moreno, o rosto feliz dele os olhos azuis ainda mais brilhantes. '_Sempre vai ser ele, Jason_' – lembrou que ele tinha lhe dito isso uma vez, ficou com medo, porque não fazia muito tempo que tinha escutado isso, e provavelmente, ele iria querer o outro de volta.

Nunca devia ter feito aquele acordo idiota com Jason, nunca devia ter se passado por ele, perderia Misha agora, ainda mais se contasse a verdade, tinha que arranjar um jeito, conversar com o irmão a sós, para resolverem toda aquela situação.

_Eu vou ligar pra sua mãe avisando, então podemos passar na oficina do Jim e levá-la conosco.

_Tudo bem, eu vou colocar uma roupa e então a gente sai. – disse se levantando e saindo dali, indo se vestir.

Misha estranhou o fato dele ir para o quarto que era de Jensen, mas não falou nada, porque desde que tinha recebido alta, e isso já tinha mais ou menos dois meses, ele tinha ficado naquele quarto, com a desculpa de que se sentiria melhor ali, já que ele e o moreno não estavam juntos.

Suspirou fundo, achando tudo ainda mais estranho, por fim, se vestiu também e esperou o loiro do lado de fora.

Chad ainda estava ao lado do paciente, aqueles grandes e verdes olhos, lhe encarando o tempo todo, fazendo suas bochechas avermelharem de vergonha.

_Precisa de alguma coisa, Jensen? – perguntou mais uma vez.

_Não me chame assim. – disse ele e Chad arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

_E como devo te chamar então? – perguntou, achando melhor não contrariá-lo.

_Jason. – respondeu. – Eu sou o Jason.

Chad abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então a porta se abriu revelando um moreno de olhos azuis, uma senhora com os olhos banhados em lágrimas e um outro loiro, exatamente igual ao que estava deitado, Chad o reconheceu, sabia que aquela só podia ser a família do paciente.

_Jensen! – e abriu os braços indo para perto do filho, abraçando-o forte. – senti tanto a sua falta.

Misha parou no meio do quarto, observando o outro loiro, mas preferiu não se aproximar. Foi quando escutou o enfermeiro que estava ali ainda a pouco falar com o outro gêmeo.

_Achei estranho, talvez seja algum trauma na cabeça, mas... Ele acha que é o Jason, mas não pode porque... Você é o Jason.

Misha arregalou os olhos, aquela sensação de que o tempo todo estava com Jensen, voltando forte. Saiu para o corredor e respirou fundo, mas não percebeu que estava sendo seguido.

_Misha? O que foi? – a voz chegou aos seus ouvidos no momento em que sentiu as mãos quentes segurando seu braço.

_O que você tinha pra me contar, Jason?

_O que? – perguntou, esquecendo-se que quase tinha contado o segredo deles.

_O que você tinha pra me contar? – repetiu.

_Não era nada... Nada. – respondeu, a face séria.

_Eu acho que está mentindo... Se estiver me escondendo algo sério, _Jason_, – enfatizou o nome. – eu juro que vou embora e nunca mais volto.

* * *

**N/a:** *se esconde* Eu sei o que eu mereço, mas né... Piedade por favor -.- Haha' Bem tenho que lhes informar que a fic está acabando, sim senhores e senhores, já estamos quase no fim... Mas isso não quer dizer que ainda não vão acontecer MUITAS coisas =D

_Reviews?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Misha não voltou ao hospital aquele dia, foi embora sem nem mesmo conversar com o outro loiro. Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas estava com medo. Com medo de que aquele homem na cama fosse mesmo o Jensen.

Porque tinha dado uma nova chance a Jason, e começou a sentir coisas que não sentia com ele antes, talvez significasse que pela primeira vez na vida estava se apaixonando por Jason e isso fazia seu coração pesar porque Jensen provavelmente iria querer ficar consigo.

Dirigiu de volta para casa, mas não ficou lá. Pegou suas roupas, colocou todas as suas coisas na mala e saiu de lá, ia ficar em um quarto de hotel por aquele momento.

Já era noite quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto que alugara, meio sonolento e de pijamas, abriu uma fresta da porta e reconheceu o loiro vestido de branco que estava parado em sua frente.

_Olá, desculpe te incomodar, eu... Eu preciso de um pouco de café e não passei no mercado essa semana. – ouviu o outro dizer. – Será que você poderia...

_Me desculpe. – disse envergonhado. – Eu mudei pra cá hoje, ainda não tive tempo de comprar nada.

_Oh, me desculpe, então... E obrigado mesmo assim. – ele se virou para sair, mas por impulso a mão de Misha segurou o braço do médico.

_O Jensen ele...

_Você é parente do Jensen? – Chad franziu o cenho, achando irônico encontrar alguém que tivesse uma ligação com Jensen que não fosse a mãe dele e o irmão que ele tinha visto mais cedo, no hospital.

Misha sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

_Sou... Namorado, eu acho.

Chad sentiu o coração parar de repente, o ar faltou e ele tinha certeza que estava tendo uma parada respiratória, uma vontade incontrolável de gritar com o outro por ter falado aquilo, quando nunca o tinha visto ir lá visitá-lo.

_Você é? – perguntou, tentando manter a calma, porque Jensen não era seu.

_Sim, a gente... Estava se envolvendo quando o acidente aconteceu.

_Oh, bem... – e engoliu o ciúme. – Você quer saber se ele está bem?

Misha mordeu os lábios e encarou os olhos do médico.

_Na verdade... – e se sentiu meio idiota por fazer aquela pergunta. – Eu queria saber se ele é mesmo o Jensen.

Chad estranhou a pergunta, mas achou interessante, isso lhe lembrou do fato de que o paciente insistia para ele chamá-lo de Jason.

_Todos os papéis dizem que sim, ele é o Jensen, mas...

_Mas? – e Chad viu algo como desapontamento nos olhos azuis.

_Ele me pede pra chamá-lo de Jason, diz que esse é o seu nome.

Misha abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras nãos saíram. Chad ficou preocupado e passou a mão na frente de seu rosto.

_Hey... – chamou.

_É... – e engoliu em seco, juntando as peças aquele quebra-cabeça maluco. – É possível que vocês tenham se enganado e os trocado de lugar? Ou que eles tenham enganado vocês se passando um pelo outro?

Chad pensou um pouco e então voltou a olhá-lo.

_É difícil, mas não impossível, mas... Por que essas perguntas?

Misha apertou os olhos e suspirou fundo, Jensen tinha mentido para ele, esteve todo esse tempo ao seu lado, mas se passava pelo irmão.

_Porque eles fizeram isso! – afirmou. – Quem esteve em coma esse tempo todo... Foi Jason.

Jensen acordou e olhou em volta. Não tinha mais ninguém no quarto além dele e o irmão que estava na maca. Os olhos verdes de Jason estavam fixados em sua face e ele parecia pensativo, uma estátua, como aquelas em que Jensen sabia que ele mesmo talhava e fazia.

_No que está pensando? – perguntou, ainda sonolento, esfregando os olhos.

Jason suspirou fundo e olhou para as próprias mãos.

_Estou pensando que fizemos tudo errado.

Jensen mordeu os lábios. Jason estava diferente, muito diferente de quando chegou, e não apenas pela aparência física. Focalizou seus olhos no rosto magro do irmão. Ele parecia tão mais frágil agora.

As olheiras profundas, o cabelo praticamente raspado, magro demais e o olhar perdido que ele constantemente direcionava para a porta, como se tudo o que quisesse no mundo, fosse sair dali imediatamente.

_O que quer dizer com tudo errado, Jason? – e fechou os olhos, recostando-se na cadeira novamente, os músculos doendo por ter dormido ali a noite passada.

_Isso, sabe? – e encolheu os ombros. – De trocarmos de lugar.

Jensen colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e voltou a olhá-lo.

_Então por que pediu pra trocar de lugar comigo?

_Porque todo mundo sabia minhas preferências, mas não as suas, quis proteger você, acaso o pai viesse para meu enterro e soubesse que você também não gosta de peitos e coisas femininas.

Jensen riu do modo como o irmão falava.

_O pai nunca viria para cá, você sabe disso.

_Ele com certeza viria no meu enterro, para dançar a conga em cima do meu caixão.

_Eu não acho que ele escolheria a conga, Jason. – e riu, a imagem do pai dançando se formando em sua mente, bizarro demais.

Jason sorriu também, mas logo a linha angular que eram seus lábios, voltou a ficar reta.

_Me desculpe.

_Pelo que?

_Sabe... Por te acusar daquele jeito, por sair daquele jeito e...

_Não, cara. – o cortou. – Ninguém além de mim é o culpado.

_Por que sempre quer ficar com o crédito das coisas ruins, Jensen? Isso acontece desde quando éramos crianças, sempre quando eu aprontava ou me metia em alguma briga... Você sempre se passava por mim, os castigos que deveriam ser meus, você sempre... Você nunca me deixou pagar pelo que eu causava.

_Você é meu irmão, eu te amo, quero o seu bem... Precisava te proteger, cuidar de você.

_Sempre?

_Claro. – e mordeu os lábios, voltando a sorrir em seguida, quando viu o irmão bater de leve no colchão da cama.

Jensen foi até ele, sentou-se na beirada do colchão.

_Está na hora de eu te compensar por tudo o que fez por mim.

_O que isso quer dizer?

_Eu estou desistindo do Misha.

_Como é?

_Não vou lutar por ele, vocês podem ficar juntos, acho até que vocês combinam mais. – e sorriu. – Você deve ficar com ele, e... Quero que volte a ser o Jensen, não é legal ser você... A mamãe fica me abraçando o tempo todo, pedindo milhões de perdão por ter te tratado mal a vida inteira.

Jensen riu.

_E que desculpa vai arranjar?

_Vou dizer que nos trocaram por acidente e você só continuou com a farsa porque se sentia melhor pela mamãe, porque ela tinha passado tempo demais longe do Jason.

_Você realmente pensou em tudo não é?

_Bem, eu sou um gênio, das artes, mas ainda assim, um gênio, posso muito bem usar minha imaginação para criar coisas que antes eram imagináveis.

Jensen sorriu, concordando.

_Claro, claro.

Conversaram mais algumas banalidades, entre elas, Chad, o médico que junto com Jared cuidava de Jason, o loiro deixou claro seu recente interesse por ele, já que sabia não ter chance com Misha.

Jensen sentiu uma felicidade tremenda ao ver que o irmão aceitava bem seu amor pelo moreno, era tudo como um sonho, daqueles que ele tinha imaginado incontáveis vezes desde que voltara do coma.

Seriam uma família de novo.

A mãe, o irmão, possivelmente Chad, já que o interesse do irmão era mais claro que o sol, e então, ele e Misha. Todos juntos.

Despediu-se ansioso para ir para casa e finalmente resolver aquela situação toda. Seria tudo tão mai fácil se eles não tivessem trocado de lugar, mas ainda assim, entendia o lado do irmão, ele só quis protegê-lo e soube que faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar de Jason, porque irmãos são assim, cuidam um do outro, se protegem.

Entrou na caminhonete e sorriu, pisando no acelerador, levantando poeira enquanto tomava o rumo de casa.

Foi uma grande surpresa chegar lá e ver a mãe sentada no sofá, chorando.

Aproximou-se, passou a mão pelos ombros dela e se agachou na frente da mulher, encarando os olhos que marejados, via tudo apenas desfocado. Queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, o por quê dela estar assim, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, a voz soou machucada.

_O Misha foi embora.

E foi ali que seu mundo desmoronou. Misha tinha lhe deixado.

_Por que eles fariam isso? – perguntou, sentando-se no sofá. – Por que trocariam de lugar, Misha?

_Eu não sei, mas eu vou embora daqui, não quero saber de mais nada que tenha a ver com eles. – e pegou a mala que não tinha sido desfeita completamente.

_Vai embora? – o médico perguntou.

_Eu avisei ao Jensen que isso aconteceria se ele tivesse mentido pra mim, Chad. – e enfiou só algumas roupas que tinha tirado, de volta na mala. – E ele mentiu.

_Talvez...

_Não. – disse ríspido. – Eu não quero saber os motivos ou qualquer insanidade que explique o que eles fizeram. Eu estou indo. Vou pegar o primeiro vôo que conseguir para a Rússia.

_Mas... – e levantou os braços abertos, pronto para protestar.

_Desejo melhoras ao Jason, Chad, e espero que tudo aqui se resolva, mas eu só... Não posso mais ficar.

Chad abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então a fechou novamente. Não tinha nada para falar, não tinha como persuadi-lo a ficar e entender os motivos para a troca.

_Eu entendo. – disse apenas vendo Misha acenar para ele e sair porta afora.

Chad encarou o piso de assoalho, talvez, só talvez, Jensen devesse ficar sabendo daquilo.

Fechou a porta, mas não foi para o próprio apartamento, desviou seus passos para a escada e a desceu correndo.

_Jensen precisa saber. – disse enquanto corria na direção do hospital.

* * *

**N/a:** Misha foi embora, Jason desistiu dele, Jensen foi abandonado... E então o que acham? Deixem review's, eu disse que estava acabando, mas eu também disse que aconteceriam muitas coisas ainda xP


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Jensen tinha o olhar parado, focados na estrada de areia. A camisa regata branca estava manchada de graxa, assim como a calça jeans. Bateu a botina no chão, movendo a cabeça para o lado, enquanto continuava escorado na cerca.

Abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão.

Suspirou alto e fechou os olhos, já faziam sete meses que Misha tinha ido embora. Conteve o impulso de ir atrás dele, a mãe precisava que ficasse ali, para ajudá-la com Jason, que tinha voltado do hospital recentemente.

Jensen não se achava assim tão necessário, já que Chad visitava Jason todos os dias, e quando não podia vir, ligava pelo menos três vezes, para saber como ele estava.

Achava estranho o fato deles ainda não terem conversado sobre o sentimento que sentiam, mas Jason lhe confidenciou uma vez, que queria fazer tudo certo, não queria se precipitar, sorriu ao lembrar que Jason lhe disse que queria que fosse diferente com Chad, que o loiro era especial demais para estragar tudo acelerando as etapas que deviam passar.

Nossa, que confusão tinham criado, mas no fim, tudo foi esclarecido e praticamente tudo voltou ao normal, Jensen voltou a trabalhar na oficina e as vezes Jason ia até lá, acompanhando a mãe, que estava mais feliz do que nunca depois de casar com Jim, em uma cerimônia simples e particular, apenas para a família e alguns conhecidos, ao todo não passava de vinte pessoas.

Jensen tentou seguir em frente esse tempo todo, mas Donna e Jason, ainda o ouviam chorar de madrugada, isso quando ele não tinha pesadelos e chorava e gritava dormindo, como se algo tivesse sido tirado de si.

De fato, tinha sido, sim, mas fora ele mesmo quem provocara.

Colocou a mão sob os olhos, tapando o sol que lhe dificultava a visão. Pode distinguir ao longe o gigante que era Jared e Danneel, tão pequenina e roliça, estavam de mãos dadas.

Tinham descoberto alguns meses atrás que não era apenas um bebê que estava dentro da ruiva, eram dois, gêmeos, mas não sabiam o sexo de nenhum ainda.

Jensen cuspiu e então se desencostou da cerca, indo encontrá-los. Correu até eles e abraçou Danneel, ela ainda tinha aquele cheiro bom de morango que ele gostava.

_E aí? Como vai mamãe?

Ela sorriu gigantemente, assim como Jared.

_Eu vou bem, tirando a terrível dor nas costas e os pés inchados... Mas vai valer a pena. – e sorriu feliz, acariciando a barriga.

_E aí, cara! – e apertou a mão de Jared. – Vamos entrar, a mãe fez bolo de cenoura, sabe né? Meu preferido.

_Eu acho muito legal vocês terem se acertado, quero dizer...

_Eu sei o que quis dizer, e concordo com você, nós viramos melhores amigos, não tem nada sobre mim que ela não saiba agora.

_Isso é muito bom, é pra isso que serve uma mãe Jen. – disse a mulher.

_Bem, vamos entrando, Jason está ansioso para ver você Dan, e sério ele está muito empolgado por você ter nos escolhido como padrinhos.

_Oras, nada mais perfeito do que vocês dois para serem padrinhos dos meus bebês. – ela riu, andando engraçado até a porta e entrando em casa.

Jensen estava acompanhando-a quando a mão de Jared segurou seu braço.

_Não acha que está na hora de procurá-lo?

_O que?

_Já faz algum tempo, ele vai entender agora, eu tenho certeza.

_Não, Jay, isso n ao é algo que eu queira falar.

Jared mordeu o interior da boca.

_Ele está fazendo uma exposição aqui, algumas telas que foram compradas pela esposa do prefeito, ela admira muito o trabalho do Misha. – disse o moreno, vendo com atenção os olhos de Jensen focado nos seus. – Soube que ele vai ficar por duas semanas.

_Ele está aqui?

_Sim, no Gran Hotel.

_Jay, Jen, venham... Meus bebês já estão reclamando! – a voz de Danneel soou de dentro da casa.

_Vamos lá, se não ela não vai parar. – disse o moreno, sorrindo por causa do gênio da mulher.

_É, vamos lá. – e entraram.

Jensen passou o dia inteiro pensando nas palavras do moreno, soube depois que o local ficava aberto para visitação, a partir das 19hrs. Era mais ou menos esse horário quando se arrumou, entrou no Impala que tinha comprado recentemente de Jim e foi em direção à cidade.

Chegou em frente ao hotel e suas pernas tremeram, o nome de Misha em um painel que indicava onde estavam suas artes e até quando ficariam expostas.

Engoliu em seco, subindo as escadas, uma ansiedade tremenda corroendo-o por dentro, o fazendo imaginar o que Misha acharia de vê-lo ali, ficava imaginando se ele o aceitaria de volta, porque, por todos aqueles meses sem tê-lo, não tinha procurado ninguém, porque queria Misha.

Entrou no salão e uma mocinha veio atendê-lo, logo lhe indicando onde estava acontecendo a exposição de Misha. Entrou no corredor e seguiu reto, dobrando a direita e então encontrou.

Passou os olhos pelo salão, mas não encontrou. Seus olhos foram parar nos quadros e esculturas que tinham sido espalhados por todo o lugar no salão, tudo muito bonito.

Andou devagar, apreciando os traços das mãos de Misha, eram leves, a maioria retratavam partes da Rússia, neve, crianças e casais, mas nenhuma delas encantou tanto Jensen quanto uma que estava escondida mais atrás.

Parou na frente do enorme quadro, na pintura dói homens de perfil encaravam-se, um tinha os cabelos loiros, quase como raios de sol, o outro, mais baixo, tinha os cabelos negros. Mordeu os lábios e aproximou-se mais da pintura, encarando com curiosidade a cena retratada ali.

Era inverno, sabia disso porque além do lago congelado atrás dos dois, havia neve caindo e o moreno usava um cachecol azul marinho, eles estavam apaixonados, as mãos do loiro seguravam o quadril do outro enquanto este corava, apesar do enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

_Lindo, não é? – perguntou alguém que estava ao seu lado, mas Jensen não respondeu de imediato, ainda totalmente entorpecido pela pintura.

_É sim. – respondeu por fim, depois de um tempo, nem mesmo notou que a pessoa, já não estava mais ali.

Não viu o tempo passar, mas aos poucos as luzes foram se apagando e as pessoas foram embora, ele continuou lá, parado admirando apenas aquela pintura.

_Me desculpe, nós já fechamos a exposição. – uma voz falou e então o loiro virou-se.

Jensen estava certo de que seu coração nunca batera tão forte como naquele momento, ele continuava o mesmo. Os cabelos negros um pouco mais compridos, é verdade, mas fora isso, estava exatamente igual há sete meses atrás.

_Jensen... – a voz dele soou mansa e machucada.

_Misha. – mordeu os lábios, os olhos marejando a medida que a vontade de apertá-lo em seus braços mais uma vez ficava mais forte.

Não podia, sabia disso, então segurou-se ali, em pé, apenas o olhando, porque Misha não era mais seu. Tentou pensar em algo plausível para falar mais nada lhe vinha a mente, continuou apenas olhando para ele, como se fosse uma miragem e ele só não pudesse desviar os olhos, com medo que desaparecesse.

_Eu não sabia que gostava de artes, sempre pensei que esta fosse uma característica de Jason, ou será que me enganei e você é o Jason?

Não sabia como responder aquilo, sabia que ele estava lhe culpando por terem trocado de lugar.

_Eu gosto da sua arte, Misha. – disse por fim, dando a entender que era Jensen.

_Ah, então você é o Jensen. – ele caminhou devagar, até ficar de frente para a tela, assim como o loiro estava momentos antes. – Bem, e o que acha dela?

Jensen virou-se para a pintura também, ficando ao lado de Misha enquanto os dois olhavam o quadro, mas então virou a cabeça para olhar o moreno.

_Acho que fez esse quadro pra me punir. – disse. – Para que eu visse o que nós poderíamos ter tido, se eu não tivesse mentido pra você se passando pelo meu irmão.

Os olhos azuis de Misha encontraram os de Jensen e o moreno abriu a boca, as não disse nada, portanto voltou a fecha-la, encolhendo os ombros, como se não tivesse como responder aquilo.

_Por que você veio aqui? – o ouviu perguntar.

_Eu queria ver você. – foi sincero, porque só tinha vindo ali para vê-lo mesmo. – Mas aí eu não te encontrei antes, resolvi procurar por algo que indicasse que você ainda me ama.

Misha engoliu em seco.

_E você achou? – perguntou, desviando seus olhos para o quadro e então voltando a encarar o loiro.

_Achei.

_E o que você achou?

Jensen sorriu pequeno, um leve angular de lábios e então se pôs na frente dele.

_Eu achei esse quadro. – e ficou mais perto.

_Mas acabou de me dizer que só pintei esse quadro para que você visse o que poderíamos ter sido.

_Sim, – e deu mais um passo a frente, sentindo a respiração dele bater em seus lábios. – mas você não colocaria o nome de 'Único Amor' se isso não quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

_Fiz esse quadro já faz um tempo, Jensen. – disse, querendo fugir daquele contato. – Talvez não seja mais isso que eu quero dizer.

Jensen baixou a cabeça, talvez não tivessem mais chances.

_Me desculpe, Misha. – pediu. – Eu nunca deveria ter mentido e escondido isso de você, mas eu tinha as minhas razões, talvez a gente possa tomar um café e...

_Misha? Allez, mon amour? – o forte sotaque francês encheu o ambiente, chamando a atenção dos dois.

_Eu preciso ir, Jensen... A gente se vê por aí. – disse, indo na direção do francês que usava uma camisa de gola V. – Mande lembranças a Donna e ao Jason.

Jensen não falou nada, apenas ficou lá, vendo Misha sair atrás do francês.

Sua vida tinha acabado, estava tudo claro demais, Misha não voltaria para ele, já tinha aquele francês metido a galã. Suspirou derrotado, olhou para o quadro mais uma vez e saiu enquanto o resto das luzes iam se apagando.

Chegou na frente do hotel a tempo de ver Misha acenar para si, ele estava indo embora, mais uma vez.

E não tinha nada que Jensen pudesse fazer.

* * *

**N/a:** Presentinho, já que eu demorei bastante com alguns capítulos... Sofram um pouquinho com o Jensen HAHAHAHAHAHA' Isso é tudo pessoal!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Havia se passado uma semana desde aquele dia em que Misha acenou para ele e se foi no carro, junto com o francês, aquela imagem não deixava sua mente.

_O que eu estou fazendo? – perguntou-se, olhando para fora da janela do avião.

_Tá fazendo a coisa certa, mano. – a voz de Jason soou bem próxima.

_Você não devia ter me deixado comprar essas passagens, devia ter me mandado dormir de volta, não devia ter me apoiado.

_Cara, você me acordou às três da manhã, me chacoalhando dizendo que precisava do Misha para viver, eu só fiz o que todo irmão faria... Te dei uma boa idéia.

_E por isso a culpa é toda sua.

_Quando tudo isso acabar você vai me agradecer, sério.

_Não esteja tão certo disso, você não viu o jeito como aquele francês o chamou.

_E do que ele o chamou?

_Como era mesmo...? _Mon amour_... – e fez um biquinho para que soasse ao menos parecido.

Jason riu ao seu lado, chamando a atenção de alguns passageiros e não demorou para uma aeromoça vir pedir para que se controlassem. O loiro fez careta para ela e o irmão riu baixinho balançando a cabeça.

Os olhos verdes se concentraram nas nuvens brancas que passavam pela janela, mas em sua mente a única coisa que se repetia era o discurso que tinha decorado. '_Vou começar com um oi... Talvez um olá... Não... Oi é melhor... Ai, eu não sei!_' – bufou.

Não saberia dizer quando foi que dormiu, mas acordou quando a voz de Jason encheu seus ouvidos, gritando incessantemente que finalmente tinham chegado, ele parecia uma criança e Jensen sorriu, parecia seu irmãozinho de novo.

Saíram do avião e olharam em volta, era neve para todos os lados e Jensen se abraçou ao sentir o frio lhe cortar os ossos.

_Eu disse para pegar mais casacos. – disse o outro, sorrindo por ter levado seu casaco mais quente, e mais algumas peças de roupa no corpo, afinal estava com a calça do pijama e mais duas calças por cima, sem contar as blusas por baixo do enorme casaco.

_Não se gabe! – retrucou o loiro, que vestia uma calça jeans, botinas, uma camisa de manga comprida e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. – Sua careca está de fora. – disse rindo, ainda que batendo os dentes de frio.

_Hey, não se pode falar da falta de cabelo de um homem! – e fez um bico, tinha cortado os cabelos recentemente, mas o cabeleireiro acabou praticamente lhe raspando a cabeça.

Jensen riu, sendo seguido pelo irmão. Não tinham bagagens, então apenas se encaminharam para fora do aeroporto, Jason enumerando o tanto de coisas que poderiam fazer ali. O outro agradeceu aos céus quando finalmente chegaram em um hotel, todos ali pareciam conhecer Jason, pois vieram cumprimentá-lo.

Foram para um quarto e Jason sorriu para ele de um modo travesso e Jensen sabia o que viria.

_Jason você não sabe o quanto me assusta esse seu olhar.

O irmão sorriu.

_Vamos lá, precisamos arrumar esse cabelo, arranjar umas roupas mais legais e te fazer ficar bonitão para encontrar o Misha. – e foi ao banheiro, mexendo em tudo lá, fazendo uma baita bagunça. – Achei! – gritou de lá de dentro e então um barulho de máquina de cortar cabelo foi ouvido. – Venha cá, vou arrumar você, irmãozinho.

_Meu Deus, eu nunca vou deixar você encostar no meu cabelo. – disse assim que viu a pose do irmão em frente ao espelho, enquanto segurava a máquina na mão.

Os cabelos de Jensen estavam compridos, ele pensou que Misha gostava desse jeito, então os fios loiros iam quase até os ombros agora. Jason indicou uma cadeira para o irmão e ele sentou, ainda receoso.

Sentiu os dedos dele massageando seu couro cabeludo, então fechou os olhos, ouviu o barulho da tesoura, sentiu os fios caindo e um ar gelado encontrar sua nuca, isso o fez se arrepiar.

_Acabei.

Abriu os olhos de novo e quase não se reconheceu. Parecia com o seu antigo eu, aquele do começo, quando não sabia que também se interessava por homens, não homens, mas por Misha, apenas por ele e mais ninguém.

Suspirou, meio incerto se aquela era mesmo a coisa certa a se fazer.

_Hey, Jason... Você acha que...

_Vai dar tudo certo. – disse o outro loiro, o encarando pelo espelho. – E se não der como esperamos, eu vou estar aqui pra você. – ele terminou de falar e o celular tocou, viu quando o irmão sorriu ao atender. – Oi, Chad... Que bom que ligou, meu doutor. – e riu sobre algo que o outro deve ter falado do outro lado do telefone.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, e decidiu-se por sair do banheiro, dando privacidade ao irmão, sabia que ele e Chad estavam se ajeitando, ficava feliz por isso.

Foi ao outro banheiro e tomou um banho, quando saiu do chuveiro, viu que Jason já tinha escolhido a roupa que usaria e riu por ele ser tão controlador, mas tinha que admitir que o irmão tinha bom gosto.

Vestiu a calça preta de um jeans mais pesado e quente, uma camisa social branca e um sobretudo preto, e nos pés botinas pretas. Estava pronto, olhou-se no espelho e estava muito diferente do que costumava ser, mas gostou do que viu.

_Como vou achá-lo aqui?

_Nem mesmo sei onde estamos, Jason! – só aquele momento isso tinha lhe vindo a mente.

_Estamos em Moscou, Jensen. – respondeu o irmão dentro de um roupão rosa, os cabelos pingando, provavelmente depois de um banho. – Ele vai ter uma exposição aqui também, e você está cinco minutos atrasado para ela. – informou.

_Mas eu nem sei onde é! – se desesperou.

_Tem um taxi te esperando lá em baixo. Eu já arranjei tudo, irmãozinho. – disse ele indicando a porta para que Jensen saísse.

_Você é demais.

_Eu sei. – disse olhando as próprias unhas. – Agora vá!

Jensen sorriu.

_Tenho que usar uma daquelas toucas felpudas de russo?

Jason olhou para ele e sorriu.

_Não irmão, você está bem assim, e Misha acha aquelas toucas cafonas, então... Vai logo! – e sorriu.

_Obrigado, por tudo.

_Ok, Ok, agora vai! Eu não vou mandar de novo! – então viu Jensen sair, suspirou e ligou o celular, uma foto de Chad como capa, sorriu, nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, talvez se assemelhasse ao sentimento que Jensen e Misha sentiam.

Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, só desejava que todos tivessem seu final feliz, por fim, acabou por sonhar com Chad.

Jensen mexia nervosamente as mãos, entrou na galeria de arte e se sentiu meio deslocado lá dentro, pessoas elegantes, extravagantes, todos muito peculiares, com seu jeito próprio de se vestir.

Procurou por Misha, mas não o encontrou lá, andou por tudo, por fim decidiu-se por sentar em uma das poltronas que tinha lá, tomou um pouco de champagne e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

_Il est trés talentueux, n'est-ce pas? *_Ele tem muito talento, não é?_*

_Me desculpe, o que? – e olhou para o lado, encontrando o mesmo francês que tinha visto lá no Kansas, na exposição do moreno.

_Oh, je suis désolé... Ah... Me des-culpe. – disse, o forte sotaque ainda presente. – Eu... Não falo muito bem o seu idioma. – e fez uma careta.

Ficou olhando para o rosto dele, não sabia o que fazer.

_Ah sim, bem... Você... Você conhece o artista? O Misha...?

_Il est là. *_Ele está lá_*– e apontou.

Olhou na direção que o dedo apontava e engoliu em seco, as pernas começando a amolecer e todo aquele clichê sobre como você fica quando vê o ser amado, descobriu ser tudo verdade.

_Misha... – e levantou, indo na direção do moreno que conversava com uma senhora que parecia ser de uma classe muito elevada. – Misha. – chamou mais perto, o moreno virou-se para ele, assim como a mulher.

Ela sorriu maliciosa e olhou para ele, antes de voltar seu olhar para Jensen outra vez.

_Ah... Oi. – disse o loiro, ainda incerto sobre o que falar, tinha decorado tanto sobre tudo o que falaria, e agora, sua cabeça parecia vazia.

_Oi, Jensen... Cortou o cabelo. – notou, sorrindo em seguida, e mesmo que não quisesse seu coração batia rápido, porque era muito clara a intenção de Jensen ali.

_Eu sei que eu não devia ter vindo, nem mesmo tentar mais nada, mas mesmo depois de te ver com aquele francês, – e apontou para o outro que continuava sentado no lugar de antes. – ainda assim, eu precisava vim te ver e dizer o quanto você é importante para mim, o quanto eu te quero na minha vida... Eu precisava te dizer sobre tudo o que eu deixaria para que você voltasse a ser meu, Misha.

_Querido, – disse a mulher cutucando as costelas de Misha. – se você não levá-lo para casa, eu levo. – e sorriu.

_Me desculpe a senhora poderia nos...

_Sim, claro, me desculpe, nos falamos amanhã então. – e piscou para ele, saindo dali, enquanto acariciava a pele de texugo que estava jogada em seus ombros.

O moreno voltou seus olhos para Jensen e balançou a cabeça devagar, angulando os lábios em um sorriso minúsculo.

_Jen, o Sebas...

_Tudo bem, – Jensen o cortou. – eu entendo. – e abaixou a cabaça. – Eu não vou mais atrapalha a sua vida, só queria dizer que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria tudo diferente, acredite, eu não te deixaria escapar por entre meus dedos, só quero que entenda que era um segredo, um segredo que Jason me pediu para guardar... Me desculpe, não vou mais incomodá-lo. – e deu as costas, os olhos ardendo.

Tinha perdido Misha para sempre.

Estava quase na porta de entrada do hotel quando ouviu seu nome e virou-se para trás. Misha corria em sua direção, os cabelos pretos balançavam minimamente, espetando-se ainda mais e as bochechas estavam coradas pela pequena corrida. O moreno parou a menos de um passo de si e colocou uma das mãos na face fria do loiro.

_Você entendeu tudo errado. – disse, sorrindo. – Sebastian é meu cunhado, é marido de minha irmã, e eu não me importo com isso do segredo e de vocês terem trocado de lugar, o que importa mesmo é que você esteve do meu lado esse tempo todo... E agora veio atrás de mim, não há mais nada no mundo que eu deseje além de você, Jensen. – e colocou as mãos na nuca dele. – Nada.

Jensen fechou os olhos e enlaçou o quadril do moreno, o puxou para si e beijou-lhe os lábios. Misha tinha o aceitado de volta, mesmo depois de tudo, Misha ainda o amava.

Ouviu palmas ao redor dele e quando se separaram estavam dentro de um circulo de pessoas e todas elas sorriam enquanto batiam palmas para eles.

_Vamos pra minha casa...? – o moreno perguntou, ofegante pelo beijo recém trocado..

_Claro. – e sorriu, estava finalmente... Completo.

* * *

**N/a:** Até o próximo lalalalalala =)


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Ainda estavam se beijando quando Misha rodou a chave na fechadura. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas do moreno e não demorou a tirar o casaco e as duas blusas que ele usava, a pele branca estava arrepiada e Jensen desceu seus lábios para o pescoço dele, beijou-lhe ali e então os ombros, depois o peitoral e então voltou para a boca.

Misha o puxava cada vez mais para si, esfregando-se no corpo dele, enquanto gemidos fracos fugiam de sua garganta durante o beijo. Estava necessitado, precisava do loiro.

_Jen... – gemeu, tirando o sobretudo dele e jogando no chão, depois a camisa social, deixando o peito dele nu. – Vamos para a cama. – disse empurrando-o devagar.

Ao contrário da outra vez em que ouviu essa frase, Jensen não se sentiu intimidado, não pensou sobre quem ficaria por cima ou por baixo, só queria sentir Misha, e estava fazendo isso naquele instante.

_Onde é?

_Terceira porta... – gemeu quando o loiro lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. – À esquerda. – concluiu, e então foram trôpegos até lá, sem se desgrudarem um do outro, foi entre beijos, mordidas e chupões que conseguiram de algum modo, chegar até a cama.

Jensen deitou o moreno devagar, deitando-se por cima dele com cuidado, nunca descolando seus lábios do corpo dele, apertando-lhe a carne, deixando sua marca e impressões em todo o corpo do moreno, marcas que diziam por si só a quem Misha pertencia.

Desabotoou a calça e abriu o zíper, segurando de leve o membro rígido dele. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha e medo, não sabia o que fazer ao certo, mas quando soprou de leve, chegando cada vez mais perto da ponta vermelha ouviu o gemido rouco e contido que deixou a garganta de Misha e pensou que nada no mundo lhe dava mais satisfação do que aquele som.

Abocanhou-o por inteiro, sentindo-o chegar em sua garganta, mas não se importou, só queria dar prazer a ele. Chupou, forte, intenso, as mãos de Misha emaranharam-se no cabelo curto do loiro, forçando-o a engolir mais.

_Jen... – ofegou, estava louco, a deliciosa sensação de finalmente estar fazendo amor com o loiro o deixava em um êxtase que nunca sentira antes. – Jen...

Sentiu o moreno lhe puxar de volta para cima e obedeceu, colando os lábios no dele mais uma vez, deixando aquele sentimento tão conhecido se espalhar pelo corpo, aquecendo-o, fazendo com que se sentisse enfim, amado e completo.

Mordeu o lábios em nervosismo, tinha se decidido, passou as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo menor, sentando-se na barriga do outro, engoliu em seco e suspirou fundo antes de unir suas bocas, levantou-se devagar e mesmo sem nenhum preparo, encaixou-se no membro rígido do outro, descendo com cuidado, sentindo-se invadido, como se estivesse sendo rasgado.

_Hhhmmm. – gemeu, mordendo a boca e respirando com dificuldade, sentindo finalmente Misha entrar por inteiro. – Misha! Ahhhnn! – e soltou um grito que foi abafado pelo moreno.

As mãos macias encontraram seu rosto e Jensen sorriu minimamente, estava feliz por ser com Misha, mas isso não queria dizer que aquilo estava sendo bom, pelo menos por aquele momento.

_Shhhiiii, tudo bem, meu amor... – e beijou-lhe a face quente, sentindo as lágrimas que desciam silenciosas pela bochecha do loiro. – Vai ficar bom, eu prometo, querido... – e abraçou-se a ele, deixando que ele se acostumasse consigo.

_Mish... – e pegou as mãos dele, guiando-as para seu quadril, fazendo com que apertasse sua carne e então gemeu. – Oh, Mish... – levantou-se devagar, sentindo seu interior queimar, então sentou-se de uma vez, fazendo o entrar inteiro. – Ohhhh... – e continuou.

Logo os gemidos de Misha se juntaram aos seus, as mãos segurando forte seu quadril o ajudando a se movimentar, as respirações desreguladas, colou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo-se enfim alcançando o paraíso, era bom demais finalmente pertencer a alguém a ponto de conseguir se entregar totalmente.

_Mish... Oh, meu Deus... Eu te amo... Isso é muito... Bom... Eu te amo! – e apertou os olhos, sentia o pré-gozo escorrer pelo pênis, fazendo com que ofegasse ainda mais, o orgasmo chegando.

O moreno saiu de seu corpo e Jensen abriu os olhos, confuso, a janela aberta fazia o brilho da lua iluminar seu rosto e Misha desejou fazer um quadro, mostrar ao mundo a beleza inocente e delicada que aquele loiro tinha.

_Deite-se. – pediu, vendo o loiro rolar para o lado deitar de barriga para cima. – Você é lindo, Jen e eu te amo, você sabe disso, não sabe? – perguntou, vendo o outro acenar que sim.

Abriu as pernas dele, vendo mais uma vez a coloração vermelha tomar conta do loiro, enfiou-se no meio delas e encaixou-se mais uma vez, empurrando-se com cuidado para dentro dele, vendo Jensen jogar a cabeça para trás e ofegar alto, os olhos apertados enquanto as mãos agarravam o lençol.

_Eu te amo, Mish... – disse, gemendo longamente em seguida, sentindo o moreno lhe estocar mais e mais, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, levando-o a loucura cada vez que lhe acertava em um ponto especial. – Oh meu Deus, assim... Oh, mais uma vez... Ohhh... – e não conseguiu se segurar mais.

Gozou, lambuzando a barriga bronzeada, mordendo os lábios, sentindo o moreno lhe beijar o peitoral. Ainda estava extasiado quando sentiu algo quente explodir dentro de si, fazendo sua respiração acelerar ainda mais, e então sorriu satisfeito, tinha feito Misha gozar também.

Sentiu a mão dele entrelaçar na sua e virou seu rosto para ele, que tinha deitado ao seu lado.

_Isso foi incrível, Jen. – e sorriu galante, vendo o loiro morder os lábios e sorrir pequeno. – Você... Está com dor? Desconfortável, talvez?

_Tá tudo bem, não é como se eu não pudesse suportar. – e sorriu feliz, mas então sentiu uma vergonha tremenda por dizer aquilo em voz alta.

Jensen puxou o lençol para si, cobrindo-se dos olhos azuis de Misha fazendo o moreno levantar as sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse entendendo a atitude do outro.

_O que foi? – e se apoiou no cotovelo. – Algum problema?

Jensen respirou fundo.

_Como a gente vai ficar agora, Mish? – perguntou preocupado. – Quero dizer, isso foi maravilhoso, você é encantador, mas o que acontece agora?

Misha pareceu pensar, mas então passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, sorriu de leve e Jensen podia jurar que viu os olhos azuis brilharem.

_Você pode vir morar aqui na Rússia, comigo.

_Eu não posso, tem a minha mãe, meus amigos, meu trabalho e...

_Ou... – o cortou. – Se me quiser, posso ir com você. – viu Jensen abriu o maior sorriso que já dera na vida, sabia que era tudo o que ele queria.

Beijou-o apaixonadamente, esquecendo a vergonha, afinal teria que se acostumar agora que nunca mais ficariam longe um do outro.

_3 anos depois_

Ana Lu corria de um lado para o outro, Marley, um cãozinho que a menina ganhara de presente a acompanhava aonde ia e não era raro quando ele a derrubava e lambia-lhe a cara.

Danneel conversava animadamente com Donna, a mulher estendia uma toalha no gramado, enquanto a ruiva vasculhava o que ela tinha trazido na enorme cesta de piquenique.

Jared chegou logo, abraçou a mulher e pegou a filha no colo, fazendo caretas e brincando com a menina.

_Ele é mesmo um pai coruja, não é mesmo? Donna comentou, fazendo a ruiva rir e olhara para o marido que rodava a filha e jogava-se na grama com ela e o cachorro.

_É sim. – concordou, arrumando as coisas na toalha xadrez. – E o Jim? Faz alguns dias que não o vejo.

_Ah, ele vai vir com o Jen, insistiram que tinham que terminar de arrumar um carro agora pela manhã.

_Mas é domingo!

_Diga isso a eles. – disse a mulher, rindo depois, achando que não poderia competir com aquilo, Jim tinha uma paixão maluca por carros e tinha passado isso para o loiro. – Jensen foi influenciado por isso, eu só espero que Misha não fique muito irritado. – comentou.

_Oh, e ele conseguiu aquele tal premio russo que estava competindo no ano passado?

_Sim, ficou em segundo lugar, mas ele não reclamou, está todo empolgado com um novo projeto que esta trabalhando com Jason, só ficam falando disso agora.

_Hey, você não acha um pouco esquisito isso? Quero dizer... Tudo o que aconteceu e agora eles trabalham juntos...

Donna sorriu com leveza, era constantemente bombardeada com aquela pergunta.

_Na verdade não, Jason e Misha se tornaram muito bons amigos, isso sem falar que ele anda muito feliz com Chad, como é mesmo que ele diz?! Ah, que namorar um médico tem muitas vantagens, já que ele conhece muito bem o corpo humano. – e as duas desataram a rir.

Jason chegou logo depois, alegando que Chad tinha acabado com ele na noite anterior, por isso o atraso, e Chad só faltou explodir de tão vermelho que ficara com o comentário.

Sentaram-se todos por ali, conversando sobre variados assuntos, estavam comentando sobre como a vida é engraçada quando Jensen e Jim chegaram, sujos de graxa e discutindo sobre carburadores e motores, levando todos a risos histéricos.

Cumprimentaram-se e Jim beijou a esposa, dizendo o quanto sentira saudades, prometendo que da próxima vez não iriam consertar carro nenhum, mas Donna sabia que isso não era verdade, mesmo assim, riu e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

Danneel abraçou Jensen, mantinham um forte laço de amizade mesmo depois de tudo, porque sempre fizeram questão disso, Jensen a adorava e esse sentimento era recíproco.

_E o Mish? Ele não vem?

Jensen baixou os olhos, suspirando fundo.

_Meu amor está ocupado com algum projeto lá em Amsterdã, não vai poder vir.

_Ah, sinto muito. – disse ela, mas então olhou por trás dele e abriu um enorme sorriso. – Acho que estava errado.

_O que? – e olhou para trás.

Sorriu grande ao ver o moreno descer do carro, a calça jeans preta, camisa branca, tênis e óculos escuros. Misha estava lindo e mesmo cheio de graxa e sujo Jensen não se importou, saiu correndo em sua direção e abraçou seu corpo, levantando-o e rodando, dizendo o quanto tinha sentido sua falta.

Misha apertou os olhos beijando os lábios cheios do namorado, também dizendo que quase morrera por causa da distancia. Por fim, acabou por não desgrudar mais dele.

_Pensei que estivesse em um projeto importante.

_Nenhum projeto é mais importante que você, querido.

Jensen sorriu, entrelaçando as mãos e indo para onde toda a família esperava. Estavam todos juntos afinal e Donna deixou uma lágrima escorrer ao se lembrar das palavras do genro dizendo-lhe que um dia estariam todos reunidos de novo, todos juntos.

Sorriu feliz, estavam mesmo todos juntos e felizes, não podia querer nada além disso, porque era o paraíso, toda a sua família.

Suspirou fundo, encostando a cabeça no peito de Jim, vendo Jason encostar a cabeça no ombro de Chad e ganhar um afago, Jared e Danneel brincavam com Ana Lu, e finalmente o filho que desde sempre estivera ao seu lado, Jensen...

Jensen e Misha, felizes, realizados... Tinha certeza que a vida do filho mais velho seria como nos contos de fada, sabia que ele e Misha viveriam felizes para sempre, eles mereciam.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente acabou! Obrigada a todos que deixaram review, a todos que sofreram e roeram as unhas esperando pelos capítulos, muito obrigada mesmo, é por vocês, pelo incentivo de vocês que eu continuo escrevendo, é por isso que dedico essa fic à vocês leitores amados, idolatrados, salve, salve do meu coração!

Beijão e até a próxima =*


End file.
